Truly Madly Deeply
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: AU. Here it is, the sequel to Can't Leave You Alone. If you haven't read that one first I strongly suggest you do. Pairing is Haruka and Michiru. COMPLETE!
1. Back in Town

Truly Madly Deeply 

**By: Haruka's Knight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, Haruka Ten'ou or Michiru Kaioh. I am making no money from this story.

Chapter 1: Back in town 

Teal eyes scanned the empty room as the tall blonde woman neared the door. Haruka ran a hand through her messy hair, ignoring her rumbled pajama pants and shirt as she approached the door. She glared at it, knowing full well that it was two in the afternoon here but still far from used to the time difference.

"Who is it?" She called through the door, not noticing that she spoke in English instead of Japanese. There was a long pause and she looked through a small peephole on the door, seeing a flustered looking man in a delivery uniform. It was then she realized her mistake and tried again, this time the Japanese words rolled easily off her tongue in the somewhat husky voice she seemed to be known for. "Who is it?"

"Ryu Shipping Services, we have a delivery for you Ten'ou-san." The man replied, relief clear in his voice.

"Just leave it there, I'll get it in a moment." Haruka called over her shoulder, as she turned toward the interior of her new apartment, intent on getting a shower first.

"Ten'ou-san, there are several boxes and a piano!" The man called quickly through the door, causing Haruka to nearly fall over. She spun back and opened the door, surprise clear on her face.

"Nani!" (What! For any who don't know, probably the only Japanese I will use.)

It was thirty minutes later when the elevator leading up to the twelfth floor of the high rise opened again. This time a young woman with deep blue eyes and aqua hair stepped gracefully out into the hall. She was surprised to see the door to Haruka's apartment open and a man standing near it with a clipboard as he spoke to the blonde. After a moment she signed a paper, the man bowed, and then he was gone. Haruka looked up from shaking her head and spotted Michiru just down the hall.

"Would you like to come in for a moment, Michiru? It looks like I need to make sure they didn't leave anything in an odd place before we leave." Haruka said, smiling toward the shorter woman as she held the apartment door open.

"Thank you. What happened here?" Michiru asked as she entered Haruka's apartment with the tall blonde just behind her. Boxes were staked about the empty living room and inside the spare room something sat under a large white sheet. Without really waiting for an answer Michiru entered the spare room, realizing what must be under the sheet. She lifted it just a bit to reveal a polished black grand piano.

"Jill seems to have gotten my address and shipped all my stuff here, looks like I don't need a new piano just some furniture." Haruka commented with a small shrug and a hint of confusion. "I'm just going to grab my jacket before we leave."

Michiru smiled as she once again covered the piano and stood beside the door to wait. Haruka's apartment was currently filled with a piano, futon, and several English labeled boxes. The apartment itself was fairly large, it had a living room, kitchen, two bed rooms (one of which now held a piano) each with a bathroom and one somewhat smaller room the blonde wanted to put work out equipment in. She noticed, not for the first time, the sliding glass doors which led from the living room to the balcony which stretched past a second sliding glass door to Haruka's bedroom. She had even been there the day that Haruka chose the apartment, stepping out onto the balcony like an excited kid.

"I like being up high." Haruka had commented to her friend that day on the balcony. "It makes me feel calm."

"Ready to go?" The husky voice next to her ear made Michiru whirl around to face two shining teal eyes. Haruka wore a confident smirk as she regarded the violinist. "Did I scare you, Kaioh-san?"

"Very funny, Ten'ou-san." Michiru commented as she looked away from the blonde, hiding her own amusement as best she could. She managed to keep a smile from her face as Haruka watched her, even when she heard the blonde begin to shuffle her feet.

"You're not mad that I scared you, right?" Haruka asked quietly and got no answer. Finally she gently touched Michiru's chin, making the shorter woman look up into her eyes. As she gazed down at her Michiru began to grin, though it was obvious she was fighting not to. Haruka grinned too and chuckled a bit. "Oh, that was good. You had me worried Michiru."

"Someone should keep you on your toes once in a while." Michiru replied as she stepped back and turned to the door. She managed to hide the mild blush that had come to her face at their previous position. Opening the door she called back to the blonde. "Who's driving?"

"You even had to ask?" Haruka replied as she grabbed her keys from a hook next to the door. She followed her friend to the elevator with a smile upon her lips and a bit of a bounce in her step.

"Are we going by my house to visit Wind-chan now, or after?" Michiru asked as they stepped into the elevator. She saw a wicked grin begin to take up Haruka's face even as she pushed the button for the parking structure.

"Why don't we take Triton and Wind with us?"

**Author note:**

I am sorry it took me so long to start this, but part of that was wondering where to start up. I know this is a bit short, and I apologize for that, but I will make chapter two longer. Thank you to all those who have been patient enough to still be waiting to read this. Thank you for reading in fact.

Also I have fixed the obvious errors I found. Sorry about those slipping through, they were odd little ones at that. Thanks for reading.


	2. Cafe Dancing

**Chapter 2: Café Dancing**

The small park was fairly quiet and calm; few people were here with it being a weekday. Sakura trees and other plant life were numerous and well cared for as the two figures strolled down the path, ice creams in hand. The taller of the two was holding a small plastic spoon full of ice cream in front of the bluish gray cat perched on her shoulder. Her companion watched the activity with amused blue eyes, quietly eating her own ice cream cone and holding onto a lash with the other. In front of the two a large friendly German Shepard kept watch of where they were going.

"I didn't know IKEA had Japanese stores." Haruka commented quietly as Wind finished her spoonful of ice cream and purred in her master's ear.

"Are you complaining, Haruka?" Michiru smiled brightly at the taller woman.

"Not at all, that place is huge but I still think it was faster then any other place would have been." Haruka scooped a bit more ice cream from her nearly empty cup and held it up for Wind-Chaser. She gave the little cat a firm look as she spoke. "This is the last spoonful, Wind-chan. No more treats for you tonight."

Michiru laughed even as the cat seemed to throw her master a look that said 'Sure.' even Haruka grinned at that look on the fuzzy face before her. Though she had only been back in Japan for about a week Haruka had to admit that she missed having Wind running around under her bed. Things felt odd with out the little ball of fluff to pounce on her when the alarm went off each morning. Haruka stopped by a bench and set both Wind and the reminder of the ice cream on the ground before taking a seat.

"Last spoonful, Haruka?" Michiru teased, as the small cat seemed to dunk her head into the bowl. They both grinned when the cat pulled her head back out, ice cream framing her fuzzy face, and stepped back letting Triton have a shot at the cup. "Looks like you got to spoil them both today."

"It wont hurt them once in a blue moon." Haruka commented with a grin as Michiru unhooked the leash and sat next to her. Both knew the leash was for appearance, Triton never tried to walk more than a few feet from his mistress. "You said something earlier about needing to discuss business."

"Yes." Michiru gave a firm nod, even as her eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. "Ten'ou-san, you're fired."

"What?" Haruka's face was full of shock and confusion. She gave the aqua haired violinist an odd look before she asked the first thing that popped to mind. "Is that a joke, or are you serious?"

"I am dead serious, Haruka." Michiru shifted to face her more fully, a mysterious smile playing across her pretty face as she spoke. "I don't want to be your boss anymore."

"Oh?" Haruka started to grin, but she still wasn't sure where this discussion was going. She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "And what would you like to be, Kaioh-san?"

"Your partner." Michiru almost laughed at the noticeable surprise on the blonde's face. She put her hand to gently to one side of Haruka's face and looked into the teal eyes. "I would like to play as a duet, rather than Michiru Kaioh and a nameless pianist."

"But they come in for your name, Michiru, these are your fans." Haruka spoke quietly, she had never considered going into music as a career. "No one knows my name, not in the vast world of music."

"But they will, and I do not want to change my pianist." Michiru let her hand fall back to her lap, expression mockingly firm as she shook a finger at the taller woman. "Don't make me go into playing only solo."

"We couldn't have that, could we?" Haruka laughed a bit even as she held her hand out to Michiru. "Deal."

"Thank you, Haruka."

It was getting late in the evening so the two decided to stop at a café for food before heading back to Haruka's apartment. The place they stopped at was a quiet, family run business. It was nearly empty at the moment, with a wide-open expanse between the booths and the order counter. Michiru looked at the window, watching as Triton slept quietly in the back of Haruka's convertible, a ball of gray fur curled up on top of him. She had to smile at the cute appearance.

"Would you like to dance?" Michiru turned her head at the unexpected question. Haruka stood beside the booth, a playful look on her face and mischief in her eyes as she held out her hand. Michiru only then took notice of the slow song, which quietly played through the café's speakers, gentle notes floating on the quiet air.

"Haruka, this is not a dance floor." She pointed out even as she stood and took the blonde's hand. She admitted to herself that the idea of dancing with the charming blonde was more than appealing. "And this isn't the most proper behavior either."

"There's no one here to complain and its such a nice song." Haruka returned with a bright grin. She placed her arms around Michiru's waist as the shorter woman's went up to her shoulders. "What are you afraid of, Kaioh-san?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Michiru had to laugh as she danced quietly with the blonde. If there was one thing she had learned about Haruka these past eight months, it was that the blonde woman could be very spontaneous when a fun idea came to mind. Now she could also say, with honesty, that Haruka was quite a good dancer. They swayed to the beat of the music, being mostly ignored by anyone else in the café.

The two danced quietly, waiting for their take out order to be called. Neither spoke, and Michiru finally rested her head against Haruka. To anyone passing the two would be mistaken for a carefree young couple, and indeed that was what the owner thought they were. He mistook Haruka for a young man dancing with his love and so said nothing to the two. After all, the place was nearly empty and they didn't seem to be bothering anyone.

When their order was called Haruka felt odd about releasing Michiru, but she withdrew her arms and bowed to the aqua haired beauty before her, electing a small giggle from her. With a slightly cocky grin she walked over to the counter and got their take out from the man behind the register.

"You two are a very cute couple." The man spoke quietly to her, before bowing his head. "Forgive the intrusion."

Haruka only grinned and tipped the man. Cute couple? Haruka walked quietly back to the car, Michiru was already seated and just waited for the blonde. She got in, handing over the food before starting the car and driving away. As they drove the two women talked lightly, Haruka having to ask directions from Michiru here and there.

"You're quite a good dancer, Ten'ou-san." Michiru teased later that night as Haruka dropped her off. Haruka stood in the doorway, still holding onto Wind-Chaser as her shorter friend went to let Triton out the back door. The smiling violinist returned to the doorway and looked up at the blonde. "I will have to remember that the next time I have to attend some sort of formal party."

"Thank you." Haruka grinned as she gently set Wind on the floor, the cat quietly wandered back in the house as the two humans talked. Haruka shoved both hands in her jacket pockets as she started to turn back to the door. "Good night, Michiru."

"Good night, Haruka." The aqua haired woman echoed as she watched the blonde walk back to the yellow convertible. After the car drove away she shut the door and walked back to her large living room. She sat down on the couch and had to smile once more as she turned on the news.

Haruka drove off toward her apartment again, breaking several traffic laws as she sped around the nearly empty streets. She circled around a bit more than she needed, taking the time to try to clear her mind of what the man in the café had said. She hadn't thought much about dating again, she hadn't truly thought about 'moving on' as all those TV shows said. She did have to admit that Michiru was interesting. She was calm, friendly, intelligent, beautiful, and talented just to start.

'Whoa there Haruka, now you do sound like you're in love.' She thought to herself, finally pulling into the parking structure of her building. She wasn't sure she was ready for too many of those thoughts yet. She brought her convertible in next to a dark blue compact car, Michiru's car. Each apartment was given two spaces and Haruka had insisted on driving the shorter woman home, so they had just parked her car in the spare space. Haruka turned off the convertible and looked toward the car quietly, thoughts racing through her mind.

A few long moments later the blonde finally shook her head and stood. After locking up her car, and checking Michiru's once, she walked over to the elevator and decided to go turn in for the night. She could think about this all later, after the jet lag had worn off.

**Author's Note:**

Wow, thank you for all those quick reviews guys, and for those also reading and reviewing "A World Apart". It really keeps me going to know that somebody is reading, and it makes me smile to see that there are people who enjoy my writing. I did go back and fix the errors I found in the first chapter, sorry about some of those.

Thanks Riva Van Dyk for pointing out the spelling error in the title. It may have been small but I was glad someone said some thing so I could fix it.

Okay, this is Chapter two, now I need to get some more work done on "A World Apart". Wish me luck guys and girls, I am going through some weird stuff out in the real world while I write this.


	3. Birthtday Surprise part 1

**Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise Part One**

Teal eyes stared up at a blank ceiling, dim light cast upon the white surface by a desk lamp on a near by nightstand. With a sigh one hand ran through short, blonde locks and the owner of said eyes threw a bit of a glare at the ceiling. Not that it was its fault, really.

"Tom, I know it's been almost nine months now." Haruka lost the glare and instead her face changed to one of mild annoyance. "Oh, you think I should move on already? Since when do I ask your advice on dating?" There was a pause, Haruka's face now clearly showing surprise. "That was low, I know I'm divorced but you don't have to say I have bad 'spidey senses' or whatever it is." The expression became somewhat sad. "I know, man, I know. No, I don't take offense. What!" Her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out.

"Well yes, yes she is. No, I don't have anything really against the idea." One eyebrow cocked and she gave the ceiling a sly smirk. "Now do I really seem like the type to kiss and tell? Maybe, but I don't know." Her face once again morphed into an expression of thoughtfulness. "Well, yes she did technically fire me."

There was a long pause in which Haruka merely listened to the 'sage advice' coming into her ear through the phone. She nodded thoughtfully, having forgotten that Tom could not see what she was doing. Her mind was very preoccupied at that moment as she tried to digest her own thoughts and feelings. She nodded mutely to the man who seemed to not stop speaking, until he finally said something that caught the blonde's attention.

"What!" Haruka sat bolt upright in bed, glaring at the wall. "That wasn't funny. Yeah, sure you do. Okay Tom, I really need to get some rest now. Yeah, thanks."

Once the cordless phone was off and safely set on the nightstand Haruka fell back into the bed with a loud sigh. She placed her hands behind her head and stared with sightless eyes toward the blank ceiling of the room. With a thoughtful look she continued to think over the past months events, and her emotions. She came to a decision, and hoping it was the correct one as she turned out the light. Darkness swallowed the room and soon the sounds of Haruka's steady breaths filled the air.

Michiru hummed quietly as she walked about her small mansion like house going through the usual morning routine. When she got to the part where she fed Triton she stopped with a small frown. For a moment she wondered why she felt as if a dish was missing, then it hit. Wind-Chaser had gone home with Haruka only a few days ago, but the habits of feeding and tending to the cat as well as the dog had not gone away.

"Here you go, T-kun." She said happily as she placed his full food dish and water dish on the kitchen floor, pausing a moment to scratch him behind an ear. The German Shepard happily started into his breakfast as the phone rang. Michiru stood, walking into the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" She paused a moment before looking at the door in confusion. "Why?" Another pause came, this one seeming shorter as she approached the door. "Okay, I will Haruka-chan."

As she pulled open the door she was met with the smiling face of Haruka Ten'ou herself. Michiru grinned as the hansom blonde woman, clad in black dress pants and a dark navy dress shirt, held out a bouquet of six white roses.

"Happy birthday, Michi-chan." She spoke in a bit of a husky tone as the shorter woman accepted the flowers. She grinned widely at the smile that met her gift. "I was wondering if I could take the birthday girl to breakfast."

"I love that, Haruka. Let me go put these in water." Michiru waved Haruka in before disappearing up the stairs. As Haruka shut the door she caught the sound of feet quickly moving on the kitchen floor, turning to find Triton happily waging his tail behind her. She grinned and gently scratched the dog's fur while she waited by the door. The wait wasn't long before Michiru returned to the doorway.

"Shall we then?" Haruka asked, opening the door again and offering Michiru her arm. The aqua haired woman smiled warmly as she gently took a hold of her tall friend's arm.

They drove down the road in a comfortable silence. Haruka had turned on the CD player in her car, quiet instrumental music floating through the air, and brought the convertible top down. The sun shined down brightly but the breeze kept the temperature down in a comfortable range. Haruka guided the car through the Tokyo streets at a respectable speed, rather than taking to it as if it were another race, she was in no real hurry today. The buildings slowly gave way to beach front, and the sea breeze greeted the two as they pulled up in front of an upscale restaurant.

Haruka quickly hopped out of the car and ran over to Michiru's door, opening it for the shorter woman. She grinned cockily as she gave a small bow, much like a paid driver would, and held out her hand to Michiru. The violinist took her hand with another smile that honestly made Haruka's heart do a little flip.

"Thank you." Michiru looked up into teal eyes, which sparkled with mischief even at mere breakfast hours. She raised an eyebrow and asked in a friendly, teasing manner. "Are you trying to be Prince Charming today?"

"Well, seeing as it is your birthday, dear Princess, I will be all too glad to make sure you have a great day." Haruka grinned a bit wickedly as she kissed Michiru's hand gently, teal eyes locking with blue. "And I am only Prince Charming around beautiful and kind princesses."

"You can be a huge flirt, Ten'ou Haruka." Michiru laughed as the other woman merely wiggled her eyebrows at that comment. They turned and walked into the restaurant, which Haruka had apparently made reservations at, and were seated at a table with an ocean view.

Breakfast passed happily, both women laughing at Haruka's silly comments and sharing what trouble their respective pets had gotten into the previous night. After breakfast they went to walk along the beach, Michiru seeming to thrive off of the salty sea air. They spent so much time near the water that it was nearly lunch time when Haruka pulled the yellow convertible back up to Michiru's home. Once again Haruka jumped out and opened the door for her friend. They walked up to the door and stopped on the step, Michiru turning to face her taller friend.

"Would you like to stay for lunch, Haruka?" Michiru asked, hiding disappointment when Haruka shook her head slightly. Michiru's face lit again with a smile however when Haruka spoke.

"I actually have some things I need to do." Haruka grinned in a lopsided manner as she looked into blue eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, if you don't already have plans?"

"Of course, what time?" Michiru asked brightly, happy that she wouldn't spend the rest of her birthday alone.

"I'll pick you up around 7?" Haruka asked, being certain Michiru had nodded her agreement before continuing. She bowed jovially and looked back up at the birthday girl. "Until tonight then, Princess."

"Until tonight, Prince Charming." Michiru responded, stifling her giggle as much as she could. She watched Haruka walk back to her car and wave before driving away. Turning back to the door she sighed and started thinking of ways to pass the extra hours.

Haruka pulled a small cell phone from her pocket as she drove back toward greater Tokyo. She hit the speed dial number with out having to look and pressed the phone to her ear listening to it ring. A sleepy voice answered grumpily from the other end of the line.

"She said yes." Haruka spoke clearly, then waited for the response of the other person. Her brow furrowed a bit. "No, it's not so much a date as a birthday dinner. I am not in denial. Stop talking about rivers, Tom. Yes, I already have reservations. I don't know if I am ready for this, am I ready? I'm asking because you questioned my judgment. What do mean how did I resist while we were on tour, I was getting over the divorce. Okay, okay we'll see. What are you a schoolgirl? Fine, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how everything went. Yeah, take care."

With the phone hung up Haruka smiled just a bit. She had to reassure herself she could do this. 'I am not bad with woman, and Michiru certainly isn't Jill.' Haruka thought to herself. 'Its just a friendly birthday dinner at a slightly romantic restaurant, nothing big. Oh, boy, breath Ten'ou.'

**Author's Note:**

Third times a charm, right? I am so very sorry for the two mistakes that were just so brainless of me. First, thank you to Moon-Daisuke for pointing out cline, which was meant to be "ceiling". Secondly, thank you Kaiba-queen for pointing out "glad" which was supposed to be "clad". The worst part of that last mistake is I saw it last night and forgot to fix it. I choked on my water this morning when I found that review. Both are now fixed. Thank you again to all the reviewers.

**AN.**

This chapter is a bit shorter than I'd have liked to be honest. Still, I hope it's a good update. I am on my way to take some 'time off' at a friend's house, hopefully clear up some of the stress I've been building up. Thank you again to all the reviewers for the encouragement, and yes I do feel very encouraged.

I really should get to sleep, my friend nicknamed Michi is going to call and wake me up in 6 hours, plus she said if I fall asleep on her like last time she is going to pour my root beer over my head. That's what I get for saying, "Just don't use ice water". Not my fault that people love to wake me up, its like a game for them. B-) Take care, everyone out there.


	4. Birthday Surprise part 2

**Chapter 4: Birthday Surprise Part Two**

Haruka Ten'ou stood before the bathroom mirror adjusting her white tie around the collar of her royal blue, long sleeve shirt. The now twenty-five year old woman smoothed over the front of her black dress pants turning toward the bed. Her bluish-gray cat, Wind-Chaser gave her an intrigued look from her spot a top the bed, one small gray ear turning to the side as she regarded her master. Haruka grinned at the cat as she approached the closet door and the white vest still hanging there. Slipping the well-fit white vest on and buttoning it she began to search for a suit jacket, finally coming away with a black one.

"Do I pass the Wind-chan inspection?" The blonde asked as she faced the bed. Wind jumped from the bed and walked in a slow circle around the tall women, she came to a stop in front of her and sat. After a moment more Wind turned and jumped back onto the bed, seemingly intend on taking a nap. Haruka gently scratched behind one small ear as she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, Wind-chan."

Turning, her teal eyes swept across the top of her closet until they landed upon a case covered in fine black leather. With a smile Haruka picked it up carefully and placed it in a large, rectangular, white gift box, which sat atop her bed. After insuring that there was plenty of packing "peanuts" around the case she placed the lid on the box. Haruka picked up a red ribbon and tied it around the box, top to bottom, to keep the lid on. She gave it one more critical look, judging in her mind if it was the right gift, before giving in to the fact that there was no real time left. She picked the box up and left her room, saying a quick good night to Wind as she walked toward the front door.

Once at the door Haruka set the box down for a moment as she donned her black trench coat and dress shoes. Carefully she picked the box back up and walked out, locking the door on her way out. A quick elevator ride brought her to the garage and her car's parking spot was actually fairly near the elevator door. She placed the white box on the hood while she unlocked the driver's door, and then gently placed it in the back seat. Finally she climbed into the convertible and turned the key. Pulling smoothly out of the parking spot and leaving the parking structure the tall blonde was on her way.

Inside her own house Michiru finished showering and grumbled slightly to Triton about how messy painting could be. The German Shepard watched his mistress, as she seemed to float around the room picking out things she was going to wear. Finally she was dressed in a white evening gown with a black drape across her arms and shoulders as she sat before a mirror. She put on light make-up as Triton watched with bored eyes. His fuzzy face almost seemed to say 'Sometimes I don't understand humans' as he watched the whole process. When Michiru stood up though even Triton seemed to take notice of how nice she looked, he cocked his head in seeming query about why she had dressed up so well for tonight.

Down stairs a doorbell was heard and Michiru glanced at the clock, seven on the dot. As she looked back she noticed Triton was gone, and had no doubt that the friendly dog was waiting by the door. She turned out the light as she stepped out of the bedroom. She walked quietly down the stairs and over to the door, near which Triton sat with a watchful look. Michiru slowly opened the door and there stood Haruka with another bouquet of roses, these ones yellow. With a smile she took the roses from her friend and allowed her in. Michiru disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, carefully adding the six yellow roses to the six white roses, which waited in a large vase from this morning.

"Don't worry Triton-san, I promise to keep her safe for you." Haruka said, bowing to the dog, almost as if he was Michiru's father, before they stepped out the door. Michiru locked the large oak door before walking with Haruka toward the yellow convertible. Haruka held the door for her, gently closing it once she was in and walking to her own door. Haruka started the car and began to drive again into the greater Tokyo area. She glanced now and then toward her shorter companion. Finally Haruka broke the silence. "You look beautiful, Michiru."

"Thank you, Haruka." Michiru smiled at the tall blonde and seemed to take in her attire as well. The black, blue and white seemed to be a bit of contrast when mixed together as they were. After a long moment she looked back toward the window as she spoke again. "You look quite hansom yourself."

It was relatively silent for the rest of the trip toward the restaurant. They pulled up in front of an upper class Italian restaurant and Haruka again opened Michiru's door for her. Michiru smiled and took the arm that was offered to her as they walked into the restaurant. A man stood at the entrance behind a small desk, he looked up from his leather bound reservation book before asking for their party name. They were quickly seated at a small candle lit table near of all things a dance floor.

As one looked around the restaurant it seemed to give off a family atmosphere yet still seemed capable of holding large numbers of guests. The dinning area was lit by dim electric bulbs, which were designed to resemble candle flames along the walls, and a candle hidden away behind red glass sat flickering in the center of each table. Above the dance floor hung a crystalline chandler with the same flame like bulbs. The dance floor it self was a highly polished brown wooden floor, its space enough to accommodate easily twenty couples dancing. On the far side of the dance floor sat a string quartet playing softly as the candlelight flickered. Each table was covered with three table clothes, which didn't quiet line up so as to show the different colors, the bottom was red, followed by green and finally a white one was laid on each table.

Once seated a waiter approached them and gave them menus, sighting the nights specials for them before taking their drink order. Haruka ordered a bottle of red wine and the waiter was off. Not too many people crowded the restaurant, leaving a pleasant not quiet empty but far from crowded feeling. Both women looked over their menus, quietly discussing the different foods until the waiter returned. Haruka looked to Michiru, receiving a slight nod before answering the young waiter.

"We'll each have a garden salad with Italian dressing. Also we'd like an order of Fettuccini Alfredo and a plate of Lasagna." Haruka spoke confidently to the young man who bowed after he finished pouring their wine. He set the bottle down gently and bowed again.

"Thank you sir. I'll have your salads in a few moments." The young man walked off. Haruka only grinned at the mistake about her gender, she'd decided long ago she didn't care if people thought she was male. Haruka looked over at the dance floor, clearly remembering the café and smiled. Standing she offered her hand to Michiru who took it with out a word.

The two glided out onto the currently empty dance floor and Haruka led them in confident circles to the quite instrumental music. After a moment a few people paused in eating to watch the two women dance, impressed by how well they seemed to glide across the wooden floor together.

"You were waiting for a new reason to get me to dance, weren't you?" Michiru teased her tall friend with a playful expression. She looked up into two bright teal eyes as they expertly swept about the floor, neither having to put much thought into the act.

"How could I ever resist the chance to have such a beautiful young woman in my arms?" Haruka teased back with her most charming smile. The two locked eyes and both had no wish to look away, feeling as if they could fall into the other's eyes.

"You should be careful Haruka. If you keep being so charming I might start to think you are serious." Michiru spoke quietly, the teasing tone having left her voice this time.

"What would you do if I said I were, dear princess?" Haruka's eyes were playful as she asked this question, though she did sometimes wonder about the answer. For a few moments they danced in silence as the question hung in the air.

"I would say I should surrender now, I think it might be impossible to fight that Ten'ou charm." Michiru's own smile became playful again as they noticed the waiter had not only brought their salads but the rest of their food as well. Both were slightly surprised that they had lost track of the time completely.

"Well, I believe your birthday meal awaits. Shall we?" Haruka brought them slowly to a halt and again offered her arm to escort Michiru back to the table. Michiru took the offered arm, admitting silently that she enjoying Haruka's 'Prince Charming' act a lot.

It wasn't long before the two finished both their wine and their food and found themselves back on the dance floor. Though now a few other couples also occupied the floor they were given a large amount of space as most of the other couples slowed to watch the two. Many tables exchanged whispered conversations about the hansom young "man" and his lovely date. Most assumed the two were married, sighting how well they danced together, as if they were meant for each other. It was late in the evening when Haruka again led Michiru off the dance floor and paid the bill. The two women walked out to her car and Haruka again held the door for the aqua haired beauty.

Haruka drove silently along the dark nighttime streets toward the coastline. They spoke lightly as they drove through Tokyo, laughing now and then at a funny memory one or the other would bring up. Finally Haruka pulled the car into a parking spot near the beach, lowering the convertible top as she did so. She held the door for Michiru, who decided to abandon her shoes in the car, and picked up the white box. Haruka grinned, though a bit nervously, as she held the box toward Michiru who gave a curious look at it.

"Haruka! This is too expensive!" Michiru commented once she had lifted the case from the box and opened it. Carefully she lifted out delicately crafted glass violin. Carefully craved into the sides were small intricate dolphin and wave designs. Michiru looked up at Haruka who only grinned before placing it back in its case. After making sure the expensive gift was safe Michiru threw her arms around the blonde in an excited hug. "Thank you, Haruka."

"Your welcome Michiru. I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not." Haruka admitted, gently hugging the shorter woman before releasing her. She looked down and caught an unexpectedly impulsive smile on the violinists face. With out a word Michiru lifted the fragile violin and its bow from the case. She walked slowly to the edge of the waves, the tall blonde following quietly behind her. Lightly Michiru placed the violin upon her shoulder, taking a few moments to tune it. After she was satisfied she began to play a hauntingly mystical tune, which seemed to blend seamlessly with the gentle sounds of the seawater splashing across the shore. Haruka stood mesmerized as she listened to the nearly magical tune, listening to the lovely tune and watching the angelic figure that played the music so in tune with the sea that stood before them.

Hours later Haruka's convertible pulled up the drive in front of Michiru's large home. The blonde held the car door for the shorter woman who now wore Haruka's trench coat about her slim shoulders. She walked her quietly to the door of the house and waited as Michiru unlocked the door. The violinist paused as she turned back to her taller friend.

"Haruka." The blonde looked into her eyes, waiting for whatever Michiru wanted to say. The shorter didn't say anything though. Michiru gently set down the violin case, stepping forward a bit and placing both hands on her taller friend's shoulders. Though Haruka looked a bit surprised she didn't pull back as Michiru leaned up to kiss her gently. After a moment Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and returned the kiss. Michiru slid her arms up to lock behind Haruka's neck, feeling her knees go a bit weak as the blonde responded. Both women were surprised, even having exchanged a few quick kisses around nine months ago, by the pure warmth and feeling, which came through this kiss.

Finally they parted, both a bit breathless as they looked into each other's eyes. Michiru smiled again as she leaned toward Haruka's ear to speak in a whisper. Her breath tickled the blonde's hair, making her shiver as Michiru spoke.

"Thank you, Haruka. I had a wonderful time tonight." Michiru gently kissed the blondes cheek as she backed away and entered her home. She gave a small wave. "Good night."

"Good night, Michiru." Haruka returned as she came out of her mild shock. The door slowly closed and the blonde walked back to her car. She sat behind the steering wheel and looked up at the sky with a goofy grin for a time before turning the key. Yes, it was definitely a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, incase anyone was wondering or guessing, the colors of the roses were meant to have a meaning. The white roses stand for purity, and the yellow roses stand for friendship. To be honest I could swear yellow stood for something else, but the resource I used this time said friendship and that's the meaning I wanted.

Also, thank you **Kitsune-of-death**, for helping me out with this chapter. No I haven't been using a beta for this story, still trying to improve my own skills, but Kitsune has been very helpful with research and advice. I have probably driven her up a wall asking what color rose means what and if the colors of Haruka's outfit were right. She is also responsible for answering my random question, at past 1am, of "Can you play a glass violin?" so I owe her a vast amount of thanks. She tends to end up being my version of a research department. B-) Thank you, Kitsune.

Please forgive me if I misspelled the Italian foods, I am part Italian but I am an American born and raised. Sadly I haven't gotten to know the Italian side of my family very well. The tablecloth colors were the colors of the Italian flag last time I checked, and I notice they seem to be the colors I always see when I eat in an Italian place. That ramble aside, if I misspelled a food (or accidentally created a none existent one) please let me know.

**Thank you to Moon-Daisuke and Kaiba-queen.** I fixed the errors you both pointed out and am very grateful you took the time to tell me. Oh, and "cline" was meant to be "ceiling" I was just completely off that day and made a mistake with the spell check.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read so far. I do feel greatly encouraged by all of the great feed back you have so kindly been giving me. Thank you also for being so patient about chapter updates. This is a horrible time of year for me, (I love fourth of July, don't get me wrong) and tends to leave me feeling a bit depressed. Thank you again.**


	5. The Concert

**This chapter is dedicated to Jerry R. D. Born 1944 died of pancreatic cancer January 2005. Rest in peace Dad, we all miss you.**

**Chapter 5: The concert**

Teal eyes again gazed up at a plain white ceiling. Haruka lay back in her gray sweats on the mattress as morning sun flittered into her bedroom drawing shadows of her furniture across the room. A phone was again pressed to her ear as Thomas Coffel babbled questions out at warp speed. Haruka did her best to keep up with the grown man turned excited teen girl.

"No, will yes Tom but yellow meant friendship." Haruka's brow knit together as she listened to the phone. "Yes I know it meant jealous too at one point, how did you know that? Stop calling me Kurama I'm not throwing these roses at Michiru, and who got you watching Anime all of the sudden? Jill? Why are you?" Haruka looked as if her jaw had gone completely slack and her eyes went wide as she stared at the ceiling with great surprise. "You what! No I don't have a problem with it, but weren't you the guy who once said he only dates straight women? Gay bar?"

"I don't want to hear the rest of that story, ever." Haruka said sounding very disturbed after a long pause, Tom laughed so hard that his voice carried across the line and into Haruka's bedroom. "Do the guys at the track know you were dancing with homosexual men? Oh it was a guy from the track, okay. Look, as fun as it is to have a friend question me like a junior high girl with a crush, I do have other things to do today. Sure Tom, you go do that. Take care man."

After hanging up Haruka stood and walked toward her kitchen, she shook her head and seemed to mutter a bit as she went. After a while she grinned at the image of Tom slow dancing with some guy and Jill taking pictures to blackmail the poor NASCAR scout. Stepping into her kitchen Haruka opened a large, wooden cabinet and grabbed a can of cat food, the she picked up Wind-chan's bowl from in front of the dramatically posed cat. She grinned at Wind's version of playing dead in front of the food and water dishes.

"Did Michiru feed you six times a day or something Wind-chan?" Haruka laughed when the cat looked up with a glare. Food was quickly placed in front of Wind, who pounced on the bowl with loud purring sounds. "Ravenousness." Haruka commented with one brow raised.

The phone ringing stopped her from getting her own breakfast and she jogged to grab the living room's cordless, sliding across the hard wood floor in her white socks and gray sweats. She grabbed it off its cradle as she continued to slide past the coffee table and let herself fall flat to the wooden floor by the glass doors. She grinned and pressed the talk button with out even glancing at the caller id.

"Moshi moshi." Haruka said cheerfully as she stared out onto the balcony. She grinned even more and sat up at the voice that responded. "Good morning Michiru. Meet you where? It is pretty last minute for a concert, isn't it? Oh a charity concert, okay I'll be there in an hour. Bye."

The phone hung up Haruka stared at the clouds floating across the sky. She was still not entirely sure about what was going to come next, but things were okay so far. She stood up and started to whistle as she walked off to her bedroom again knowing a quick shower was in order.

Two weeks later Haruka was in a backstage dressing room getting ready for the charity concert. She wore again the tux Michiru had bought her but this time without the jacket. She just finished buttoning the last button of her teal vest when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Haruka called as she turned toward the door. Michiru stepped through the door in a long black evening gown and smiled at the tall blonde. She looked over Haruka with a critical eye, which the pianist was getting very used to by now, and shook her head.

"You always seem to be missing something, Haruka." She said, her voice still holding a pleasant teasing tone. She walked over to Haruka, something hidden behind her back as she approached. "Close your eyes please."

"You're not going to take my vest off like Vegas, are you?" Haruka asked, laughter in her voice as she closed her eyes and ignored the feeling of having done this before. The only response she got was gentle tugging on her vest, but it felt something was being placed there rather than Michiru was trying to remove it.

"Thank you for the orange roses in my dressing room, you can open your eyes now." Haruka grinned at Michiru as her eyes opened and looked down at her vest. Pinned to the front was a lavender rose. Haruka tried, with one eyebrow quirked, to remember the meaning behind lavender but it was escaping her at the time.

"Five minutes!" called the hurried voice of a stage assistant from outside the door. Michiru smiled and waved as she walked out, needing to retrieve her violin from her own dressing room. Haruka calmly walked over to one side of the curtain and waited.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the sixth annual Pancreatic Cancer Charity Concert. As you already know, all the ticket proceeds and the specially recorded CDs profits go directly to the World Cancer Awareness and Treatment Foundation." Said an upbeat, male announcer who wore a traditional black tux as he walked out to center stage. He smiled widely at the audience as he spoke into a microphone he held with one hand. "We had a few problems with our original group but we were lucky enough to get instead a semi new duet, one of whom I am sure any instrumental fan knows and loves. I am proud to present, recently back from an American tour, Kaioh Michiru on the violin." There was a pause as the audience applauded and Michiru stepped out from behind the curtain waiting just on stage. "And talented new comer to the classical and instrumental world, Ten'ou Haruka on the piano."

Haruka was shocked to hear her name announced followed by loud applauding from the audience and had to grin as Michiru smiled from the opposite side of the stage even as Haruka stepped from behind the curtain as well. Though Haruka knew her name was going to be announced it was still a new feeling to be more than the anonymous pianist. The announcer walked off as the two walked to the center stage. They bowed and Michiru spoke into the microphone, which was set in the center of the stage while Haruka walked over to the grand piano.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm." Michiru looked back toward Haruka and nodded receiving a wink from the blonde.

"We are both honored to play at this concert." Haruka spoke in her somewhat deep husky voice. She gave the audience a cocky smile as a number of females went dreamy eyed. "Tonight we will be playing some of Kaioh-san's music from her latest CD, and one new composition which she finished writing in the weeks before this concert."

With that said Michiru adjusted the height of the microphone and placed the expensive glass violin to her shoulder. Light sparkled from the violin as the first notes of a well-known tune drifted across the speakers and acoustics of the concert hall. After a moment the slow violin notes were joined by Haruka's grand piano and the two mixed into a seamless tune. Haruka's mind drifted a bit, turning again in her head to the meaning of a lavender rose. It wasn't fascination that was what the orange ones she'd had delivered to Michiru meant. Her thoughts continued through several pieces until they came to the final piece.

"This last piece is called 'First Sight'." Michiru said quietly into the microphone. She looked back toward Haruka and that was when it finally clicked in the blondes mind. Lavender was love at first sight. Haruka smiled a bit at Michiru as they started into the new piece. It was a somewhat haunting tune, incorporating the melody, which Michiru had played that night at the beach. The sound of the violin brought to mind waves gently washing on shore under the moon light, while the piano notes seemed to remind one of the wind whispering across those waves and running chills up your spine.

As the piece ended Haruka stood and walked over to Michiru, the two taking a moment to bow to the loudly applauding audience. Haruka held out her left hand and Michiru lightly placed her hand in that of the blonde. They walked off the stage and Haruka pulled her gently back to the dressing rooms. Once the door was shut behind them Haruka grinned as she turned to Michiru.

"You're good, it was so unexpected I didn't understand it until the last song." Haruka spoke in her husky voice, teal eyes dancing again with mischief and amusement. "If it means what it is supposed to, you held your thoughts for nearly a year."

"It wouldn't have been right to say anything when we first met." Michiru said quietly as her blue eyes locked on the floor of the small room. She didn't look up as Haruka stepped closer to her but her voice held a small note of teasing. "Besides, you are not the only one who can express things with more subtle means, such as flowers."

"Look up, Michiru." Haruka whispered near the aqua haired woman's ear. Michiru's head rose slowly as she shuddered a little from Haruka's nearness. She was met with bright teal eyes and a sly smile as her eyes landed on Haruka's face. Haruka lightly caressed Michiru's left cheek and looked into the shorter woman's eyes. The blonde paused as she looked for words but found none. Finally she gave up and leaned in to kiss the other young woman. Michiru nearly dropped her violin as she reached her arms again around the taller woman's shoulders. The kiss deepened and Michiru felt as if she were floating above the floor, she felt as if she could drown in this feeling.

"I can't say it, not yet Michiru but." Haruka started as they finally parted, short of breath from the drawn out kiss. She was stopped as Michiru placed one finger of her free hand to Haruka's lips. Teal eyes almost crossed in a comical gesture as the soft finger was laid across her lips.

"I understand, Haruka, and I can wait." She smiled, as the blonde seemed to relax a bit more. She removed her finger from the blonde's lips and instead ran the fingers of her now free hand through the short blonde locks of her hair. "You know where I stand, take as much time as you need."

"You know." Haruka started as she leaned her forehead against Michiru's and gazed into the deep blue eyes. She quirked a playful smile and brought her lips with in a hair's breath of Michiru's own. "I think you may be the most understanding women I've ever met."

Anything Michiru would have said in reply was cut off as Haruka's lips once again met hers. The two women were soon oblivious to the world around them, all thoughts pushed aside for the moment. Seconds later their manager poked his head into the room and stopped. He watched the young couple for a moment, blinking just once before shaking his head with a smile and quietly shutting the door. Business could wait until tomorrow, he decided as he walked away from the door.

**Author's Note:**

First let me say, as far as I am aware the "World Cancer Awareness and Treatment Foundation" does not exist, I made it up because I thought it would be odd to have the "American Cancer Foundation" fund raising in Japan. Second, according to information provided by Knight-of-the-wolf, thank you, orange roses mean "fascination" and lavender are "love at first sight". When Knight-of-the-wolf left me that information I just felt the need to se it somehow. Feel free to check out that information on the review page.

I have a special thought pattern related to pancreatic cancer since January and that is why I chose this form of it to mention. Honestly though, there are a high number of cancer cases each year and still no real cure. My best wishes go out to all cancer patients and survivors. Please forgive the morbid dedication but I found it appropriate with the reason for the charity concert in this chapter.

Oh, and the mention of the "gay bar" was meant to allude back to chapter nine of "Can't Leave You Alone". If anyone is curious enough I might be willing to write a short story involving Tom and Jill at said bar, but only if anyone wants to see it.

On that note let me also say, I am extremely thankful for all the reviews I have received. If you aren't in these responses I apologize, these are only those from June 30 2005 and before. I smile every time I get a review and have been truly thankful for the amount of support shown for these two stories. Now that I've said my piece, here are the review responses that I am long over due to give.

**Knight-of-the-wolf, **you far from bored me. In fact I found the information about roses so interesting I had to put it to use. Thank you for that, and for reading and reviewing all of my stories so far. I am really glad you like the detail, I always feel like I am summarizing too much and fear that there isn't enough detail. I like to be able to clearly see what I read so I try my best to make things clear for the imaginations of those who read my stories. B-)

**Riva van Dyk, **I am glad you liked what Haruka did. B-) If I knew you in real life I'd do that for your birthday, though I am not the greatest dancer. Thank you for the reviews, I think you've hit each chapter of this story so far. (Hands Riva a dark and a light pink rose.) Look in Knight-of-the-wolf's review on June 30 if you wonder why the dark and light pink, or email me.

**Moon-Daisuke, **I am glad you liked the conversations with Tom and the date that Haruka took Michiru on. As for Haruka café dance, to be honest that came up because I did it in a burger place. My brother had just graduated and we were is this empty little place when a good slow song came on, so I hoped up and tried to get a friend to dance with me. The only other female wouldn't but two of my male friends did. Of course we got funny looks because I have short spiked hair and kind of dress like Haruka. (Grins) But it was fun so I put it in the story. You'd be surprised how often something my friends and I do ends up in here.

**Tigon-ookami, **jealousy was always what I was told yellow was but I've been told at some point the meaning was changed. Now everything I find says yellow is friendship. It had me a bit confused but I went with it. Flowers aren't my specialty, even though I sell them on holidays.

Since you asked about why I am depressed I'll tell you. My mother died eleven years ago on June 30th and ever I was small it get a bit depressed this time of year. This year it just feels harder because I lost my father in January so I don't have him to talk to about it. In fact, since I lost him I've come to realize just how much I did tell him. Right now I just miss them both.

**Moonjava, **I'm honored to hear you like my writing so much. I only got back into Sailor Moon this year myself so I am really honored to have an effect on others. These reviews from you and the others keep me writing to be honest. I like to have the facts when I can, meaning that I usually write what I know or can learn. My friend, kitsune-of-death helps a lot. I can just sort of mutter a random thought and she'll pop up with an answer. She has been a huge help with my fan fiction and my original stories. If your read A World Apart I am working on the BASIC part right now and having problems with knowing too much. To be honest, I've been to BASIC training so I am going back and forth figuring out what I can and can't include. Thanks for your reviews and support; you always put a smile on my face.

**Kiaba-queen, **Thank you for mentioning that mistake in chapter three. Also thank you for the reviews and support.

**Starlit warrior, **Thank you for the support you have given each chapter.

**Saun, **Thanks for the encouragement. B-) I will do my best to keep it up.

**Jem, **I'm glad you like it. I can't even begin to guess how few or how many more chapters this story will go, but I hope that you like the upcoming ones. Thank you for the review.

**Shinn, **Nice to hear from you again. I didn't take any chapters down, I just posted the sequel, as it's own story. I hope you have enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews for Can't Leave You Alone as well as this story.

**Haruka-Chan 212, **Thank you for the review. I'll do my best to keep it up. By the way, I like your stories as well. B-)

**Peach-fan14, **Glad you liked the start. I hope I have kept up with it.

**Shinta arctic assain, **Thank you for the review. Sorry my updates haven't been as fast as Can't Leave You Alone was but I hope the story has been worth the wait so far.


	6. Ceilings and Race cars

**Chapter 6: Ceilings and Race cars**

Wind-Chaser crept quietly through the apartment as the suns rays began to turn from a golden yellow to a blazing orange. Laughing could be heard from the open door her master's bedroom. Haruka's voice came clearly as she commented to Michiru about view of the ceiling she so often saw now. Finally Wind came to the door, wrinkling her fuzzy nose at the amounts of plastic across the floor and the strong scent. The cat could not understand how Triton merely curled up in a corner near the open balcony door and slept.

"Well Haruka, it is your own choice that you decide to talk to people while lying on your bed." Michiru quietly teased the blonde holding the ladder on which she stood. Michiru continued to carefully brush paint onto the ceiling of the large white room.

"I still can't believe you wanted to paint my bedroom ceiling, really there was nothing wrong with the white." Haruka grinned at Michiru; both were clad in white cover-alls, which had quickly become dotted with paint over the day. "Not to mention that you can paint as beautifully as you play the violin."

"Now Ten'ou-san, you sound as if you are trying to butter me up for something." Michiru commented playfully as she slowly climbed down the ladder. At the bottom she turned to find Haruka had not let go and she was now trapped between the blonde and the ladder.

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't make it less true." Haruka whispered as she leaned toward the aqua haired young woman. Just before their lips could meet however the phone rang, it's electronic sound broke into the moment causing Haruka to grown and Michiru to giggle. Haruka grabbed the cordless from a large cargo pocket and pressed the button. She spoke instantly in English while grinning to her girl friend. "No, I'm happy with my long distance plan, I do not want broad band DSL and whatever age you need for your survey I am sure I do not qualify."

Michiru giggled again as she ducked under the tall blonde's arm and walked out of the bedroom toward the bathroom. She heard Haruka's voice saying something about Thomas and realized it must have been her friend, rather than the number of telemarketers the pianist had aimed her comments toward. She was washing her hands drying her hands, having gotten all of the paint off them when the taller woman suddenly burst into the open bathroom door and hugged her. The phone was nowhere in sight but whatever they'd talked about clearly made the blonde excited.

"Oh, you probably need air." Haruka said as she finally let up a bit on the over enthusiastic hug. Michiru looked up at her from over her shoulder, inquiring silently about what had caused such a reaction in the blonde. "It was Tom, did I ever mention he is a NASCAR scout?"

"I don't believe so." Michiru commented quietly as she led Haruka out of the bathroom and back to the plastic covered bedroom. She sat on the bed as Haruka paced before her.

"Will, about six years ago he and I used to race together. One day a NASCAR sponsor scout spotted our race and offered me a job as a test driver." Haruka paused in her pacing to look Michiru in the eye. "The thing is, I turned the job down due to other concerns and they hired Tom as their second choice."

"Were these other concerns named Jill?" Michiru asked curiously as Haruka nodded. The blonde seemed to wait for more comment so Michiru asked another question. "And that is how Tom got his start?"

"Right." Haruka confirmed for her. Teal eyes locked with deep blue hopefully as Haruka took a breath. She waited a moment then spoke again. "Tom wanted to repay that favor and he mentioned my name to a few friends. One of his friends works for a team that needs a new test driver and they want me to give it a try. I'd be driving a newly out fitted car they just finished up at a plant in Okinawa."

"That's great news. I think." Michiru gave a small shrug toward Haruka and looked a bit confused. "I don't know a lot about racing but you seem excited and happy."

"You're not going to say its dangerous and I should stick to music?" Haruka questioned just to be clear before she became deliriously happy.

"No." Michiru reached out and gently took Haruka's hands, looking once again into the blonde's teal eyes. "Haruka you know the dangers better than anybody on the sideline would but you still seem very happy to do so. From everything I've seen you can drive just as easily at 100 miles an hour as most people do at 40 miles per hour. If this is something you want to do, then do it."

"Thanks beautiful." Haruka commented as she sat next to Michiru and kissed the violinist's cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. "Though that sounded like an after school special or a sitcom."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not." Michiru said with amusement.

Not a week later Haruka stood in a locker room in Okinawa. She finished pulling on the yellow fire suit they had provided her and shut her temporary locker. A grin came to her lips as she picked up the matching yellow helmet, which someone had comically painted "test dummy" on. Even the blonde had to admit it was funny. She walked toward the door, which led into a large garage and entered the larger room. Metallic thuds were heard through out the room as other test cars were adjusted or reworked for small problems. The smell of fuel was strong, even with the large ventilation fan at the back of the garage.

"Ten'ou-san!" Haruka turned and spotted an American man in a business suit approaching her at a quick pace. Once he reached her he darted his eyes around a bit at the other people in the garage. "Do you speak English?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes." Haruka grinned good-naturedly and held a hand out to the man. "I lived in the US for a few years. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh!" He smacked his forehead then shook the blonde's hand with a smile. "My name is Timothy Branson. Thomas called me about you but he never told me how you two knew each other. I want to thank you for coming out here on such short notice."

"No problem, you're giving me a chance to drive a NASCAR vehicle even if only as a test, I wasn't going to pass that up." Haruka followed the man as he led her out toward the track. It was a full size track, possibly used for races once before the carmakers bought it. A red painted test car sat waiting on the track as they approached, mechanics going over every detail in a final check.

"In that case, have fun." Timothy grinned at her and waved a hand at the car. "They told me they want you to ten laps the first time around and to say 'floor it'."

Haruka laughed a bit as she pulled the helmet on and climbed into the car through the window. A mechanic passed her the removable steering wheel through the same window and she snapped it into place. Next she plugged in the radio wire like they had shown her earlier, instantly hearing the voices of the mechanics and the timer in the control booth. Engine started and someone spoke into her ear through the helmets radio.

"Once around to get a feel for the track, then open her up as much as you can Ten'ou-san." Came the head mechanic's voice. She was given a thumbs up through the windshield and waved onto the track. "Good luck."

The first lap was enough to make Timothy wonder what this person thought of as a "safe" driving speed, but once Haruka was free to race the track at her own pace he was amazed. Mechanics murmured to each other, covering their radios and pointing at the fast moving red car. Comments were exchanged not just on the new car's acceleration, but also on the skill of the driver behind the wheel. Timothy pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial number.

"Thomas? This is Tim in Japan. Where did you find Ten'ou again? Why? I'm watching Ten'ou shoot around this track at what looks like light speed. What do you mean 'I told you so'?"

Haruka opened the door to her apartment that night with a wide grin. It was just past sunset and she was tired and hungry but very happy. The blonde noticed the kitchen lights were already on and stepped into the room. Wind-Chaser was on the floor, happily eating her dinner of cat food and Haruka blinked. Then she noticed the figure standing next to the stove and had to fight a grin.

"You cook?" She questioned the aqua haired violin player. The other woman grinned at her before turning back to the food on the stove.

"Did you think I live off pizza deliveries?" Michiru joked as she glanced again at the taller blonde. Haruka had dropped her duffle on the kitchen floor and now leaned against the doorway, watching her. "I thought you might be tired, you said you were leaving for Okinawa last night and coming back by the bullet train tonight so I thought I'd make you dinner."

"Thank you, Michi." Haruka walked over and hugged the shorter woman from behind. She held on until Michiru giggled and pointed out that she needed to move unless the blonde wanted to eat burned food. Haruka relented and stepped away, picking up her duffle as she stepped back out the kitchen door. "I am going to grab a shower."

She stopped to place her bag in her bedroom and noticed all the plastic was gone. Looking upward the blonde found the ceiling finished; an incredible space view was painted above her bed, the center of this picture being the planet Uranus and its moons. Haruka had to shake her head as she realized why Michiru asked what her favorite planet was. It was such an odd question that the blonde had assumed it was a personal quirk. The ceiling would look like it belonged in a child's room if not for the incredible realism of it.

'Maybe she is as talented as all those long dead artists.' Haruka thought to herself. She marveled at the fact that it seemed she could fall into the ceiling, if not for it being above her head. 'She did this by herself.'

**Author's Note:**

Not the most exciting chapter I've written, but I wanted to put in something about Michiru's painting. Once again, I couldn't help putting a reference to Uranus even though this is an alternate universe and they are not senshi. I seem to like writing AU. Funny thing is, about five years ago I used to say I hated to write AU stories. I don't know, now I just enjoy exploring what the characters may have been like in different circumstances.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry if it is a bit off. Stress has been attacking me from all angels this week and I even ticked off the "research department". If that isn't enough, my friend chose to hand me his laptop and ask me to save it from the nice little virus he got. At this point I would like to just wipe his entire drive because it doesn't look like it can be saved otherwise. I'm an ex-mechanic and for some reason he thinks I know a lot about computers. (Helpless shrug)

Thanks for reading.

**Review responses for June 30 through July 8:**

**To animeprincess056: **Thank you for your praise, I am glad you have enjoyed the story so far. I think I still have a few more chapters in me, and to be honest a weird idea occurred to me today and I think I will go with it. I'll do my best to keep it up. Thanks for the encouragement. B-)

**To apl65: **Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks also for the review, these reviews really do keep me motivated to write.

**To Moon-Daisuke: **Sorry to hear about your loss as well. The number of people cancer effects on a daily basis amazes me. It seemed very odd to me because one day my dad was incredibly healthy, and the next they were giving him a 48 percent chance of survival. It one of those things that they need to focus more medical funding on and I truly hope they find a way to treat that works more consistently.

I am glad you liked the concert, and after reading your review I decided to write that story with Tom. It will be posted as a separate story so keep your eyes open. Right now I am still working on the first draft of it, and it will most likely be a one shot fic.

Thanks for the review; I will do my best to keep it up.

**To Riva van Dyk: **Hey, you're one of my favorite reviewers. (Grins) Thank you for the compliment, I am critical of my writing and don't generally think it is as good as others try to tell me it is. I swear I am shocked I can write romance; in real life I have had horrible luck with relationships. My male friends swear I give the best advice in the world though, and they used to ask me to write poem for them. (Laughs a bit) At least until my best friend realized her boy friend was asking me for advice, she forbid me to help him in that department again.

Well, take care and thank you again for the reviews each chapter. B-)

**To Moonjava: **I honestly surprised myself with the update time; I didn't think I would feel up to writing or posting a chapter at the time. B-) Didn't mean to make anyone jealous of Michiru, but hey they are just a really great couple.

There was a time where I would not have given a second thought to the meanings of roses; I am the extreme tomboy to the end. The reason I started to have an interest in it is my baby brother (who is 18). He talked me into doing some flower selling one holiday, you know those people who stand on a street corner all Valentines Day with roses and carnations, and I had a hard time telling the flowers apart. I did enjoy it though (still have a hard time telling the carnations from the mixed bouquets) and last time I saw these roses. Normally I don't give a second thought to the roses we sell, always red or white, but this past time the flower guy brought us these incredible orange roses and these eye catching pink roses. It made me wonder a bit about how many colors roses can be grown in.

I only dedicated time to the means with the writing of this story but the people, who helped me out with that research, including Knight-of-the-wolf, gave me some really cool information. I guess you can say my interest is now perked.

**To Jeannie: **B-) Thanks for the enthusiastic review, hope I posted fast enough.

**Okay that's it for tonight. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed "Coward's Way Out" and who are still reviewing "Can't Leave You Alone". It makes me feel really good that people have taken the time to read those stories as well. Also, thank you to anyone who has reviewed "A World Apart", I know I haven't gotten to any romance parts of that story yet but I am trying to build up the whole chain of events, rather than "Haruka joined the service, now she in Japan". I thought I'd do my best to show how she got there.**

**Thank you again, and take care.**

**Haruka's Knight**


	7. Nightmares of the Past

**Chapter 7: Nightmares of the Past**

Two months passed with out incident and Haruka sat in her living room. Michiru had gone out of town for two weeks and was due back today. Why, you might ask did this cause the blonde to sit and wait for a phone to ring? Simple answer, Michiru needed a ride back from the airport and didn't know the exact time her flight would land. So here sat Haruka, Wind-Chaser curled on her lap and Triton wandering around on the balcony, waiting for her black, cordless phone to ring.

Hours past and the blonde started to feel her teal eyes growing heavy as she tried to focus on the movie she was watching. She started to nod off but tried to fight it. Finally her blonde head drooped, teal eyes falling closed as she began to doze off.

The phone rang and Haruka jumped, grabing it and glancing at the caller ID. For some reason the ID seemed to be random numbers with no pattern. Shaking her head she thought the phone probably needed to be replaced or something.

"Hello?" Her teal eyes looked around for the clock in her front room but she couldn't seem to find it. It was dark outside the glass doors and there was no sign of Triton or Wind-Chaser anywhere. "Michiru? Sure I can meet you at your place, I'll leave right now. How did you get back from the airport? Okay, I'll ask again when I get there."

Haruka hung up and walked out the door and down the hall. She reached her car in almost record time and hopped in the driver's seat. She revved the engine and wondered to herself why the streets seemed so empty. Taking the trip as fast as she could Haruka pulled up in front of the large house and turned the car off. She walked up to the front door and noticed it was slightly open.

"Michiru?" Haruka called as she stuck her head through the door into the dark house. Slowly Haruka entered and began carefully looking through each room in turn. She started up the staircase and tried to fight back the sense of having been in this moment before. She began to quietly search the top floor when the sounds reached her ears. Haruka's teal eyes went wide and she froze.

'Not again, don't make me do this again.' The tall blonde thought, wanting to run but instead following the sounds. She reached the door to Michiru's bedroom and just started to ease it open when..

Wind-Chaser pounced on Haruka's chest, bringing her out of the nightmare and back into the world of the living. Teal eyes blinked again as she sat up on her couch and looked around, taking notice of the morning sunlight which filtered through the glass doors of the porch. Haruka took a few moments to feed Wind and Triton before walking to the door. She skipped changing her rumpled clothes and instead headed straight toward the parking garage in the lower floors. It didn't take long for the tall blonde to drive the trip from her apartment to her girl friend's house in the early morning traffic. It was Saturday so most people were still trying to sleep.

Haruka parked her car, leaving it running and walked toward the door. She was incredibly glad it wasn't night right now. She reached the door and pressed the doorbell, not actually expecting an answer. She kept telling herself the plain must have been delayed. Maybe it hadn't been allowed to take off yet, some kind of weather problem. When she was ready to turn and walk away the door pulled back to reveal a man in his pajama's with no top on.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked in Japanese, green eyes still sleepy and brown hair sticking out at odd angles. He gave Haruka a measuring look as the two stared at each other.

"Is Kaioh-san in?" Haruka asked, reverting back to her own Japanese speech and formalities and sorely wishing she could ask who this man was.

"She's still asleep, can I ask who came by so I can tell her?" The man looked past Haruka, seeming to eye the golden yellow convertible as he had its driver.

"Don't bother, I'll speak to her another time." Haruka barely restrained the growl in her voice and the man jumped just slightly as the blonde spun on her heals and ran over to the car.

"Who was at the door, Ryu-kun?" Michiru appeared at the top of the staircase, full dressed, just as the man was shutting the door. She could hear an engine revving outside and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Some blonde man, he seemed pretty mad about something." Ryu started to answer as Michiru started to run down the stairs. He was looking down and didn't notice. "I told him you were asleep, didn't know you'd already gotten up."

Michiru ran past Ryu and threw the door open just in time to spot the yellow convertible peeling out and racing down the road. Ryu blinked and watched as Michiru, barefoot on her own lawn, just watched after the now gone car. Finally she walked back up the steps and entered the house again. With out a word she walked to her music room and shut the door.

It was late afternoon when Haruka decided to return to her house, at least long enough to change. The blonde looked down at her answering machine as she entered and saw it read five messages. She hit play as she entered bedroom. The automated voice announced the first message as being shortly after she left the apartment.

"Haruka, its Michiru." The violin player's voice sounded a bit worried as it played from the speaker. "I'm sorry about this morning but we need to talk. I tired your cell but it was turned off. Please call me back." A beep than the voice announced the next message an hour later.

"Haruka, are you there?" Again it was Michiru's voice on that speaker. "Please pick up if you are." There was silence for a moment before a slightly sadder Michiru spoke again. "I'll try to call again later."

It was no surprise to the blonde that the other three calls were also from her girl friend. The blonde had been gone for more than eight hours. Haruka shook her head and walked out the door, sticking a post it to the door as she walked over to the stairs. She felt a need to burn off energy that the elevator wouldn't do for today. Just after she disappeared through the door the elevator dinged. When the doors opened Michiru stepped out followed by the man from that morning.

"I don't need you here." Michiru spoke in a saddened voice as they walked toward the door. "I can talk to Haruka alone, in fact I probably should."

"I think it was mainly my fault, besides I'd like to be here for you." Ryu placed a hand on one of her shoulders but she pushed it off.

"Stop that, Ryu-san." Michiru ordered as she halted to look at him a moment before turning toward the door. "Things are not the same as when we were in school."

"I know that, really I do." Ryu raised his hands in surrender as Michiru pulled the note from the door and quickly read it. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes went wide at what was written on the paper. "Uh-oh."

"Ryu, go home." Michiru's voice was tired and he began to protest but something about the way she refused to look at him told him he should leave. Ryu turned and walked back to the elevator with out comment. Michiru didn't so much as move until the elevator door had shut and the machine had taken the man away. She leaned forward, her head lightly touching the door and a few tears started to escape as she clutched the note in her hand.

Haruka reached the garage and calmly walked over to her convertible, taking notice of the second car next to it. She ducked behind a support beam as she spotted Ryu leaning against it speaking into a cell phone. He finished his call and stood, looking over her convertible with curiosity.

"What is it about your owner that caught Michiru-chan's attention?" He asked the car, never noticing the teal eyes that watched him from behind. "She could have any number of guys and she goes for some convertible driving blonde who wont pick up a phone. And what could cause somebody to be, okay well I did answer the door shirtless."

Ryu shook his head and walked off toward the parking structures exit. Haruka raised an eyebrow when she noticed the cab waiting for him there. She came out from her hiding place, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket as she approached Michiru's car. With out thought she hopped and took a seat on the trunk. She looked again in the direction the man had disappeared and thought over the events of the day.

'He didn't seem the way that guy was with Jill.' Haruka thought to herself and began to stare up at the ceiling. Her teal eyes took in the gray ceiling with its blank and dark appearance in the fading light from outside and the slightly dim artificial light provided. 'What other explanation could there be?'

Her cell phone rang; it played a dark sounding tune from some movie sound track. Haruka fished the device from her pocket and saw the ID read 'Kaioh, M.' The blonde hit the talk button and began walking toward the elevator.

"Just wait, Michiru." Was all that she said before hanging up the phone. This was something Haruka knew should be talked about in person. The elevator ride was short and as the doors opened on her floor Haruka's resolve nearly crumbled right then and there. Michiru was leaning against her door, silent tears streaming down the young woman's face.

Michiru jumped when someone wrapped warm arms around her and pulled her back against their chest. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair over her shoulder as the second person leaned their head onto her shoulder, effectively hiding their face from her. She leaned back into Haruka, knowing who it was by scent, feel and that blonde hair. Michiru closed her eyes and tried to calm down, waiting for Haruka to speak first.

"Who was he?" Haruka whispered into her ear after she'd stopped crying, still holding her and hiding her own face in Michiru's neck.

"His name is Ryu, he is an ex-boyfriend from when I was in high school." Michiru explained sadly and felt Haruka stiffen but the blonde didn't pull away. She took a breath and continued, hoping that Haruka wouldn't run away before it was all explained. "It was late when my plane landed and Ryu had been on the same flight. He offered to drive me home."

"Why didn't you call?" Haruka asked as she restrained her voice as best she could, asking one of the two most important questions in her mind.

"It was around one am." Michiru answered even as guilt swept over her, she never meant to worry the blonde like this. Never meant to bring back the memories she'd surely invoked this morning. "Ryu commented that you were probably asleep, since I was tired myself I thought he was right. I was going to call you this morning but you were on my door step before I could call."

"And nothing happened?" Haruka's voice had dropped to being barely audible but Michiru knew what line of thought the blonde was on now. She turned in the taller woman's arms and held Haruka's face in both hands. Michiru looked deep into Haruka's teal eyes as she spoke.

"Nothing happened." She smiled weakly at the taller woman before she continued. "I made him use the guest room on the first floor, we were nowhere near each other. The only reason he answered the door like that was his room was next to it."

Haruka tried to say something but Michiru shook her head and lightly kissed the blonde's lips. She pulled back and looked again into those teal eyes.

"I am not Jill, and this isn't the same." Michiru spoke seriously. "I am not going to cheat on you, Haruka. I don't want anyone else, I love you too much to want anyone or anything else."

"Next time just call." Haruka growled out in a playful but somewhat choked voice as she crushed the shorter woman in a hug. She again hid her face in Michiru's next, placing a gentle kiss there as she held her.

"I promise, if you promise to trust me and not jump to conclusions again." Michiru whispered back.

"Deal." Haruka pulled back and shot Michiru a lopsided grin as she unlocked her apartment door and pushed her gently back through it. She kicked it closed behind her and leaned toward Michiru. "I never got to welcome you back, by the way."

"Really?" Michiru raised an eyebrow just before their lips met. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders as Triton ran into the room barking happily. They finally broke for air and noticed the German Shepard sitting at their feet. Michiru giggled and pulled away from Haruka to kneel before the dog. "And hello T-kun, I hope you have been good for Haruka."

"Oh yes. Even raised his hand to good outside." Haruka grinned as she nearly quoted what Michiru had said almost a year before. The aqua haired woman looked back up at her, eyes dancing with happiness even though they were still a little red from crying not long before. Haruka held out a hand to help her stand and Michiru took a hold of it. "I missed you."

"I wasn't gone so long, Haruka." Michiru grinned and pulled the blonde toward the couch, taking a seat and patted the spot next to her. She again became serious as she looked at Haruka. "You do trust me, right?"

"I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, Michiru." Haruka looked off toward the still fading sun coming through the glass doors. She felt a gentle hand on her face and allowed it to turn her toward Michiru again. The violinist was obviously waiting for a better answer. "I thought I was over what happened, but I had this nightmare and when Ryu answered your door, it was too close to what happened in Nevada. I do believe you, I was kind of scared."

"But do you trust me?" Michiru questioned again, as she looked at the taller woman. "And I want an honest answer."

"Michiru, I mean, I'm not sure what I mean." Haruka hung her head and looked down at her own feet. She waited for a moment, thinking things through in her mind and replaying the past few years. She thought about everything since the two had first met and during the few months they'd been dating. She felt Michiru stand and heard the click of her attaching a leash to Triton's collar. "I do trust you with my life Michiru."

"I know." Michiru stopped for a moment at the door and looked back at the blonde who still stared at her own feet. She knew that Haruka was hurt still, that what Jill had done a year ago wouldn't be easy to get over. She smiled a bit sadly as she opened the door, thinking over the love she felt toward the woman and the fact that the blonde had yet to say the same. "I can wait, Haruka. I can wait."

Haruka sat in silence after Michiru left the apartment. Wind-Chaser jumped onto her lap and she absently stroked over the cats fur as she let her head roll back. Her head was resting against the back of the couch as she stared up at the ceiling, its once white surface another reminder of Michiru. The aqua haired woman had painted all of the ceilings in the apartment, saying that Haruka had a habit of staring at them and she didn't want the blonde to be bored. Now Haruka stared up at a recreation of a blue sky with fluffy white clouds that looked so real sometimes swore the moved across the ceiling.

Haruka knew that she was in love with Kaioh Michiru; she had been forced to terms with that this morning. Haruka knew that she'd probably loved the woman for months and had just been too scared to admit it, but today just made it obvious, she could no longer deny it to herself. Now the blonde was truly scared, scared of being in love again. Michiru wasn't Jill, but than Jill had not been Jill when they met. The two were entirely opposite. Jill hated instrumental music and art, said they were boring and she'd rather have a good rave song or a movie. Michiru loved art and played music for the joy of it. Jill was always refusing to go anywhere new, forbidding use of Japanese in the house. Michiru seemed to love new experiences and usually spoke to Haruka in English to keep them both in practice. The blonde could compare the two for hours.

'But that isn't right either, can't just say that one will work out better because they like different music than the other.' Haruka thought with a quirk of her lips. No, Michiru and Jill could be, and were, as different as night and day but that didn't change a thing. The thing that did make a difference was how it felt. Haruka had been hurt when Jill had cheated on her, she felt betrayed and also felt at fault. When she thought that Michiru might have taken Ryu to her bed however, the thought that the violin player had chosen someone else had made her heart break. Haruka had spent those hours feeling like nothing mattered with out the aqua haired woman in her life.

She knew that she loved Michiru, she even knew Michiru loved her, but still there was something in the way. Maybe she'd rushed into things last time, maybe that was why she couldn't bring herself to say those three words yet. But until she could say it, Haruka decided she'd do her best to show the artist how she felt about her.

**AN.**

Feel free to smack me for bring Jill's name back into their relationship. This chapter was affect by my mood and I have been a bit down. I actually rewrote the whole chapter from scratch instead of using the one I started over a week ago. I am still thinking about how I am going to get them to the point I want them at, so I have no clue how many chapters this story has left. Thank you for the continued reviews, and to those who have read and/or reviewed "A World Apart" and "A Night At The Club". If anybody hasn't caught it yet and they were wondering about the "gay club" story Tom refers to on the phone, that's "A Night At The Club". On to reviewer responses!

**Michiru Loves Haruka: **Thank you for the compliment, I am working on the grammar one story at a time. B-) I have just gone through "Can't Leave You Alone" and hope that I caught everything. Hope this update came fast enough for you.

**Riva van Dyk: **B-) You reviewed in plenty of time. Actually I've been delayed myself by an offer of a new job, hopefully I'll still have time to keep pace on this story. Wish me luck on that, I start tomorrow.

I like to try to keep them as in character as the story allows, I'd probably write more non-AUfictions if I had seen more of the later episodes. Alternate Universe when I try to write it always goes through my mind as "What would happen if Haruka lived here, instead of there?" or "What if it happened in this order instead?". I just hope I am keeping their characters as intact as I am trying, as I admit that I have learned most of what I know about the two in the last six months.

Thank you again for all of your reviews, and also for the stories you have written since I tend to go read them whenever there are no updates. B-) Hope whatever work you've been doing went well. (bows and hands Riva an orange rose and a dark pink rose) Take care and I hope you like the update.

**Moonjava: **Thank you. Honestly I wasn't exactly the kid who read romance either, I was always reading science fiction. (STAR WARS) I hope this chapter is worth the wait, I think I may have verred off a bit. I don't know if I can be called a romantic, my friend's call me for advice but I'm not sure how good I am. I have bad luck with romance to be honest; maybe these stories are an offshoot of what I wish I could pull off or something? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you again.

**d3V4n63L or anacondatiger011: **Thank you for the compliment, I will do my best. B-)

**Domestic-Goddess: **I just finished editing "Can't Leave You Alone" and am working my way through my other stories. Thank you for pointing out the errors to me, I am sorry that I didn't fix them sooner. B-) Thank you again.

**Moon-Daisuke: **I am glad you liked the last chapter so much. I was trying to think of what Tom would be saying to Branson and all I could picture him saying was "I told you so" like a kid. The ceiling was something I think would be really cool to have and it seemed to fit so I put it in. I can kind of picture Michiru having Neptune painted on her own ceiling. How this chapter is worth the wait, please forgive the slight lack of romance.

**I warn that my spelling and Grammar check began to act up after I started on the reviews. I am sorry about any odd errors.**


	8. Rewind

_This chapter is dedicated to Knight of the Wolf who's review I read when I was tired and had NO energy to write. Your review gave me the little push to start work on this chapter (even with my lack of sleep lately), thank you._

**AN: **Anyone remember the "Weekend" chapter of "Can't Leave You Alone" where it followed the other characters instead of Haruka? Well "Rewind" here is more or less dedicated to Michiru, and the first part will recap a bit to show how things happened. Hope you enjoy. B-)

**Chapter 8: Rewind**

_The previous night at Tokyo International airport:_

It was the last plane of the night and Michiru was eager to get home and into her own bed. She'd been gone for two weeks, two weeks away from Triton, Wind and Haruka but right now she just wanted to get some sleep. Michiru felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced back to see who had stopped her. She was met with two surprised green eyes and a familiar face.

"Michiru-chan, that is you!" The young man exclaimed as he smiled widely. He released his grip on her shoulder and bowed slightly. "It's been too long, since our last day of high school I think."

"A bit after that, Ryu-kun." Michiru smiled tired and acted as polite as she could. Seeing Ryu was a shock, after all it wasn't everyday you ran into an estranged ex-boyfriend/best friend from high school. She gently slipped her cell phone from her purse as she nodded to him. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am really tired and I need to call my ride. We can talk while I wait, if you'd like."

"I have a better idea." Ryu produced a set of keys from his pocket and smiled politely. "Why don't I just drive you home tonight?"

"I don't want to worry Haruka." Michiru protested even as she glanced toward her phone. The little blue screen proclaimed it to be past 2am. "I've probably already done so."

"Oh come on, Michiru-chan. Who is this Haruka anyway? New boyfriend?" Ryu caught the lightest of blushes on Michiru's face and grinned victoriously. "I knew it! You know it's really late, if he didn't know you were going to be so late he's probably asleep already."

Michiru paused for a moment, eyes glancing down to the phone in her hand. She had told Haruka that the plane would be there during the day, not at this odd morning hour. With how tired she was now it was only logical that the blonde had gone to sleep and would wait for a call tomorrow. Exhausted and wanting out of the airport, Michiru nodded and she and Ryu left for baggage claim.

The night was uneventful. Ryu drove to Michiru's house and after helping her bring her things in he was offered a guest room for the night. Michiru didn't want him driving since the young man looked dead on his feet now. Once Ryu was set up in a down stairs guest room Michiru went upstairs to her own bed.

Only a few hours later, the sun just coming over the horizon, Michiru woke. For some reason she just couldn't sleep so she got up and decided to start her day early. She was just getting dressed after a shower when the doorbell rang. Michiru paused but noticed it didn't repeat. She finished getting dressed and stared toward the front door. Just as she reached the top of the stairs she saw Ryu shutting the door.

"Who was at the door, Ryu-kun?" Michiru asked, choosing not to ask why he had answered her door. The next words out of his mouth sent her running down the stairs.

"Some blonde man, he seemed pretty mad about something." Ryu said off handedly. Michiru didn't hear anything he said after that. She ran to the door and out onto the lawn, not even pausing to grab her shoes on the way out. Haruka's yellow convertible was already peeling down the road away from her home. For long moments Michiru simply stared after the car, lost to the distance and curves of the road. When she finally turned ad walked inside she ignored Ryu's questioning look and walked toward her music room.

With the door shut behind her she walked over to the cordless she kept there and picked it up. She dialed the number with quick fingers, practiced so many times that she didn't even have to think. The cell was turned off so she tried the next number, Haruka's apartment.

"Haruka, its Michiru." She paused for a moment as she tried to keep the worry from her voice. "I'm sorry about this morning but we need to talk. I tried your cell but it was turned off. Please call me back."

That message finished Michiru set the phone down and glanced about. Her eyes lit upon the glass violin, which Haruka had given her and she slowly walked over to it. With care she lifted the delicate instrument to her shoulder and began to stray the bow across its strings. The melody it produced was mournful and sad as it echoed about the small room.

Slowly the car pulled in to a spot in the underground parking garage. Michiru brought it into the spot next to Haruka's yellow convertible and turned the engine off. With out a thought to her passenger she got out and started toward the elevator. Ryu got out as well and trailed behind the violinist as she entered the elevator. Silence filled the space until the doors opened on the correct floor.

"I don't need you here." Michiru said to him as they walked down the empty hall. "I can speak to Haruka alone, in fact I probably should."

"I think it was mainly my fault, besides I'd like to be here for you." Ryu placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder and she resisted the urge to slap his hand. Instead she calmly pushed it off her shoulder.

"Stop that, Ryu-san." She said, pausing before the door to give him a stern glare. She wished he would leave so that she could straighten things out with Haruka in private. "Things are not the same as when we were in school."

Michiru turned toward the door and again lost and notice of what he'd been saying. A post-it note was on the door and she pulled it off. Her eyes scanned across the yellow paper and she froze. Everything seemed to stop for her and she couldn't take her eyes from that paper.

"Go home, Ryu." Michiru spoke, her voice seeming to have drained of all emotion or energy. He paused but finally walked away. Michiru heard the elevator open and close. Once Ryu was out of the hallway the aqua haired woman leaned forward, her head lightly touching the door as silent tears began to escape her eyes. She never meant to bring back these memories to Haruka, to cause this pain again even if only through memory and misunderstanding. And now Haruka seemed determined to avoid her.

As a last effort before breaking Michiru pulled out her cell phone and dialed Haruka's cell phone number. Placing the device to her ear she heard a few rings then Haruka's voice answered and told her to wait. Michiru stood there, silent tears still escaping her eyes, and almost certain that she would not see Haruka until the blonde was ready. Michiru never heard the elevator and jumped slightly when warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her back again someone's chest. She knew it was Haruka, knew the scent and the feel.

Slowly Michiru managed to stop her tears and listen to each of Haruka's questions. She was relieved and surprised that the blonde had come back to find out what was really going on. She'd feared that Haruka would run off with out giving her the chance to clear things up and that this misunderstanding would be the end.

Michiru entered her house that evening with a happy, and now unleashed Triton trotting beside her. The aqua haired young woman tried to push away her thoughts by going through the rituals of feeding Triton and looking over the mail, which had accumulated in her absence. She couldn't shake the image of a blonde haired woman sitting on a couch with her teal eyes locked on her shoes. She couldn't seem to shake the guilt either, the guilt that even unknowingly she had caused Haruka such pain. Michiru was so caught up in fact that she nearly missed the door bell altogether.

"Who's there?" Michiru called, glancing at the late time once she reached the door. She wasn't used to late night guest, considering that she lived in a large house with an open but imposing fence and neighbors far enough to not ever have met her.

"It's me, Ryu. Can we talk for a few minutes?" Michiru was opening her mouth to say it wasn't a good idea when he spoke again. "Please, for old times sake?"

"Come in, though I am not sure what we have to talk about." Michiru opened the door and lightly gestured to the living room. She was anything but a bad hostess, even if her guest was uninvited and at such a strange hour. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I just wanted to speak to you." Ryu bowed a bit before taking a seat on the couch. He waited until Michiru took a seat as well, though noticed that she chose a chair rather than the open space on the couch. "Michiru-chan, I am sorry for the trouble I caused you."

"It wasn't your fault Ryu-kun, I should have called Haruka last night." Michiru waved off the apology politely. She looked again at the clock, wishing for nothing more than to put the past day behind her. "Is that all?"

"No, did you and Ten'ou-san straighten things out?" He asked with an odd sort of hope in his eyes. Michiru nodded and something in his expression changed just before he continued. "I was curious, I mean you've hardly told me a thing about Ten'ou-san." Ryu waved his hands a bit in a helpless manner and tried to smile at her. "I'd like to think we are still friends and I was hoping to find out more about him."

"I see." Michiru spoke carefully; taking note of the fact that she'd forgotten to inform Ryu that Haruka was female. Michiru started to weigh thoughts in her mind. She didn't see any harm in telling Ryu something, but they hardly ever spoke. In fact it had been almost seven years since the two had talked, before that night in the airport. Michiru decided to avoid mention of gender for now. "What did you want to know?"

"How did you two meet, and what is it about him that you like so much?" Ryu asked a bit too eagerly, he even rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to hear the answers. "Back in our school days you didn't care about fast cars or money."

"I still don't." Michiru corrected, feeling just a bit offended at the suggestion. She noticed his suddenly downcast eyes and assumed it was an unintended insult. She took a deep breath and started to recount the story to Ryu, leaving out the fact that Haruka was female and married when they met and instead saying there were personal matters. As she got around to their return to Japan she smiled. "I think I fell for Haruka from that first moment, right at first sight." She finished, not really knowing why she told him this.

"You're sure its not infatuation?" Ryu asked and received a glare for his trouble. He raised his hands in surrender and stood. Michiru stood as well, meaning to let him out. As they approached the door Ryu paused and placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder. He leaned down and tried to kiss her but Michiru backed away just in time. Her back met a wall and she glared at him.

"I think you should leave, Ryu-san." Michiru spoke calmly, standing and opening the door to allow him out.

"He will break your heart, Michiru-san." Ryu looked at her as he passed through the door. He looked as if he was sharing some secret that he'd hidden for years. "I've seen his type before, I know what they are like. All they care about are fast cars and having trophy women on their arm. Michiru, men only think about one thing most of the time, how do you know he loves you?"

"Ryu-san, you don't know the first thing about _her_." Michiru spoke somewhat harshly as she stressed Haruka's true gender. She glared into his shocked green eyes, daring him to speak again as she began to shut the door. "And I am well aware of what men are so famous for thinking about, however that stereo type, clearly, can not be applied to Haruka. Good night."

Michiru could have guessed that Ryu was still there, blinking at the door, had she cared. As soon as the door was shut however she walked down the hall to her art room. She opened the door and turned the light on, ignoring the white and paint stained apron, which hung next to the door and walked toward an unfinished painting. Carefully she drew a white cloth from the work in progress that and regarded it.

The portrait she revealed showed a remarkably realistic view of the Tokyo skyline as she'd seen it from Haruka's balcony one night. The balcony itself was in the picture as well, with a half painted Wind-Chaser dozing lightly in one corner. Michiru regarded the painting, wondering at how she could add what she now wanted to the picture. Preparing some paint and a few brushes Michiru decided to try it, after all her painting had always been a way to express her feelings and relieve her stress.

Michiru blinked her eyes and tried to remember what had woken her. She noticed it was mid-afternoon and that she was on the couch in her living room. Shaking her head she decided painting until you were too tired to climb a staircase was a bad idea. She blinked as her doorbell chimed again, finally realizing what had woken her. Michiru called for the person to wait a moment and hurried into the downstairs bathroom to make herself seem half decent. Finally satisfied that she looked like she'd been working and not sleeping she opened the door.

"I have a delivery for a Kaioh Michiru." Spoke a young man at the door as held up a large bouquet of a dozen red roses. Michiru accepted the flowers, though she was somewhat afraid they would be from Ryu. After the man had her sign for them she returned to the living room and set them gently on the table before reading the note, which had come with them.

_Dear Michi,_

_I am sorry I jumped to conclusions yesterday. You are a saint to put up with me sometimes and I am very lucky to have you. Please forgive me for being so paranoid._

_Yours truly,_

_Ruka_

Michiru smiled at the short note and looked again at the flowers. She fought off the thought that she should be apologizing instead. Quietly she walked up the stairs and decided to get a little more rest.

Somewhere across the city Haruka leaned against her balcony's railing letting the wind blow across her face and through her short hair. The blonde shut her teal eyes against the sunlight and focused solely on the feel of the air as it passed her and swirled about the building. Sometimes, she could almost hear a voice in moments like this. A friend had once told her that the wind must be her element and it was trying to guide her. They'd stated facts from some astrology book they could never get the blonde to read and Haruka had shrugged off the thought. Element or not, real or imagined, that not quite voice did seem to guide her the right way.

AN 

There you have chapter eight, I hope it was worth the wait. Also I am sorry for the grammar errors I've spotted in chapter seven, can't believe I missed some of those. I am a bit wary of editing this story while still writing it, but I will be correcting and reposting that chapter. All right, I'll do a few reviewer responses as soon as I go get some ice water. It's over one hundred degrees inside in a shady room here so hydration is VERY important.

Please bear with me a moment, these first five or so responses are for "Coward's Way Out":

**Knight of the Wolf: **Thank you. I'd go crazy with out my music too, I feel bad enough that my radio doesn't work so I only have CDs. B-) Things still aren't great but I have promised a few people (my sister, brothers and best friends) that I wont take that way out. As long as I have another escape, such as writing, I will not take anyway such as that out.

**Moonjava: **Thank you for the support and I am glad you liked it. It holds so much still to me though that I haven't even read it to edit the grammar. A friend, whom the Michiru in this story is partially based off of, has asked that I write the spin off. She is studying Criminal Justice and as she put it "Something illegal happened there, it couldn't just be over looked." The spin off might end up more morbid humor though but I hope it is decent.

**Tigonookami: **Yeah, I guess any "art form" is a way to get things out. My family, the "Ten'ous" of this story are a real piece of work at times. I am finding that most of those I was taught to look up to as a child are closed-minded and greedy. It's a bit of a hard reality and doesn't go well with my will to fight back against things I see as wrong. Kind of a no win place, but I am working toward getting away and cutting ties with the ones who triggered "Coward's Way Out". I don't want to hurt (emotionally) those I know it would if I pulled such a stun. Thank you to my friend Ashley for bringing me to my senses that day.

**Leena 9: **Well, as you can see, I've updated "Truly Madly Deeply" tonight. Hopefully I will have a new chapter of "A World Apart" ready next month but I had to sort of pause that work. There is a spin off to "Coward's Way Out" in the works, which will probably have some rather morbid humor in it, but aside from Haruka no more death. I am honored that you read it even though you aren't normally into angst/tragedy. Thank you for the support.

**Moon-daisuke: **B-) I just wrote a response to you for "Truly Madly Deeply" so keep scrolling down after this. I am glad you like it, though sorry that I got you buried in tissue. To be honest I wrote the poem while thinking about the first chapter, about what Haruka would want to say to Michiru and about what I would want to say to my friends. After I had the poem I just thought it'd be a waste not to put it in the story so I decided to write "Aftermath" and surprised myself with what came out.

There will be a spin off and I can only hope it is as good as this. I have been strongly encouraged to write during a phone call. I was told that I just had too much detail about what could go on after this last chapter as well as a friend who wants certain stuff addressed. I hope you'll read it and I thank you for all your support.

The following are for "Truly Madly Deeply". Thank you:

**Jeannie: **Thank you I'm glad you like it. B-) I hope this is a fast enough update. I guess I just get a bit critical of my grammar after I post and it bugs until later, but I am glad it hasn't detracted enough to make people not enjoy this story. Also, I'm glad you though Haruka's personality in this chapter worked, I was slightly afraid she'd sound strange.

**Bahamut's king: **I am honored to be one of your favorites and I'm glad you like this story. I was happy to review, though I've been a bit pressed for time lately. Keep up your writing, I'm still reading and you'd be amazed how many people read and enjoy a story but don't comment. B-) Take care.

**Knight of the wolf: **Thank you again for the praise. Yes it is hard after something as bad as that happens, and hey ten years is almost half my lifetime. (I don't know if I feel young or old.) Ten years is long enough for most couples to have started raising a family. I'm glad I was able to get Haruka's insecurities across, and drew off some stuff that recently happened as well as some things which happened to people I knew over the years. It is sad to think that people pull that; honestly it's only decent to just tell the person if you prefer another. (May hurt, but at least you avoid betrayal.)

This chapter is written for you, seeing as reading your review got me to move on writing it. B-) I am always glad to get one of your reviews, they tend to be extremely insightful and helpful. Thanks for all the reviews and support.

**Bigbaka85: **Yes, Haruka has a really hard time confessing things and her past with Jill in here wont help that. I'm not great at it myself so its going to take a bit to think something that will work. I do have a few ideas and maybe one shock for those who have read "Can't Leave You Alone". I can't say what it is, that would ruin the surprise. B-) I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope this one is just as good.

**Teken: **Thank you I hope you like it.

**Animeprincess056: **Hey there Mesa-chan. B-) Glad you liked the last two chapters, sorry if I gave a scare with Haruka's dream. It was meant to hopefully make people stop and wonder, and so was the next day. Most of all I was just trying to give Haruka a little kick so to speak. Hope you like this chapter, take care.

**Moon Daisuke: **Thank you, I'm glad it fits. I was starting to think to myself that Haruka was being over confident for what had happened to her in her last relationship and I wanted to try to show she didn't magically forget it all. Lol, Sorry for the scare, but I had to do something to poor Haruka. B-) The new job, though temporary is great so far. It's a lot of lifting and moving (text books) but I still enjoy it. My co-workers are interesting; most of them are students at the college that runs the place. Only down side is it messed up my sleep cycle and that leaves me so tired I don't even want to turn on the computer. B-) Still I'll keep it up. Thank you again.

That's all for the responses tonight. Thank you again for all the continuing support. Also to any who have an interest I am probably going to write a sort of spin off from "Coward's Way Out". I was speaking to a close friend who is studying to be a CSI and she started some interesting questions about the plot. That said, I hope you'll like it when I get it out. Take care everyone.

**Haruka's Knight**


	9. Calling in a favor

**This chapter dedicated to:** Riva van Dyk, for reviewing every chapter and being very helpful with her corrections (like when I misspelled the title). Your reviews always leave me with a smile, thank you.

**Chapter 9: Calling in a favor**

Two months later found Haruka fishing her keys from her pocket with one hand, the other balancing a bag of groceries, when she heard the muffled sound of her phone ringing inside her apartment. The blonde loosed a muttered curse as she tried to hurry to get the door unlocked. Just as she managed it the answering machine picked up and Thomas' voice filled the air.

"Hey there Tokyo Raider was that the lovely miss Kaioh's voice I just heard on your machine." Haruka gave up on answering and just set the bag down in the kitchen as her friend's voice talked. The blonde began to pull items from the bag and put them away. "So I wanted to get your opinion on something. Well, maybe more your permission than any opinion. Um, you see Raider, I mean. I've been going out with Jill for six months, bye." The last sentence was said in one breath before the phone line clicked.

Haruka stood frozen where she had been putting cat food in a cupboard and even Wind seemed to stare at the speaker box. Slowly Haruka shook her head and put the cat food away. Once she was done she walked to the answering machine and replayed the message, then played it again. She wiggled a finger against her ear, as if there was some air pressure stuck in it, and played the message one last time. The blonde nodded once before picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Six months?" Haruka asked with out any preamble. Tom seemed to yelp on the other end of the line when he heard her voice. The man replied in a shaky voice. "Are you afraid of what I am going to say, Tom?" Haruka said this as she quirked an eyebrow at the wall in front of her, expression unreadable. "No, I'm not Tom. You're both adults and I am not your parent or something. What about it? Tom, yes she is my ex-wife, but please take notice of the part that says 'ex' in that statement." The blonde rolled her eyes a bit as she sighed, leaning back against the wall. "So what made you suddenly decide to tell me? You're going to what! No, Tom, that's great if you're sure. Um, good luck."

"You want me to what?" Haruka looked utterly confused as Thomas explained what he wanted from the blonde. Haruka quirked an eyebrow at the wall again, her expression now skeptical, as she mentally envisioned the man who spoke to her. "I don't know if I should be involved in this, maybe a track guy." An evil smile lit the blonde's face and her teal eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Why don't you call that guy from the club? No, no I don't want to know. Okay, I'll make it happen but you owe me for this."

With the phone call done she dropped the cordless on the living room table and sat heavily on the couch. Haruka leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees, rubbing her face with her hands and staring at the floor. Wind-Chaser jumped up on the table and gave an inquisitive sound toward her master. Haruka smiled and ruffled the cat's furry little head before she stood again. She grabbed her keys from the table and was almost to the door when she turned to look back at Wind.

"Hey, time for a drive Wind-chan." Haruka smiled as the cat raced over to her feet. It didn't take long before the two were out on the road in Haruka's convertible. The drive to Michiru's place was short and calming and as Haruka pulled up in front of the house the aqua haired woman appeared at the door. Haruka grinned as she got out of the car, Wind vaulting over the opposite door. "Are you becoming psychic?"

"No." Michiru smiled as Haruka came over to hug her. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and looked up at the teal eyes. "I just happened to glance out the window as you reached the gate."

"Well beautiful I came over because I needed to ask you a favor." Haruka started as she leaned into speak into Michiru's ear. The shorter woman slapped her arm lightly for the trick and Haruka released her as she chuckled. "But you always say yes when I do that."

"Haruka Ten'ou, what is such a big favor that you are pulling out those tricks on me?" Michiru tried to glare at her but the smile that twitched at her lips broke that facade.

"Oh I could think of a few things I could use that trick for." Haruka grinned lopsidedly and waited until Michiru blushed before she pointed down toward Wind. The small ball of fur was happily purring as she circled Michiru's feet. "But today I just need someone to watch Wind-chan."

"For how long?" Michiru asked as her blue eyes showed curiosity. She took in Haruka's shrug and raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to Haruka?"

"Nothing really, Thomas just needs some help and begged me to visit for a short time." Haruka began to look toward the sky but a light hand on her arm brought her eyes back to Michiru's. Haruka smiled a bit before deciding to tell Michiru what she knew. "Tom has been dating Jill for six months and now he said he needs my help. Apparently he has something up his sleeve and he wants me to help him pull it off."

"Isn't it a little odd to get the ex-wife's help?" Michiru asked her voice was tinted with genuine curiosity. Haruka shrugged, seeming to be thinking along similar lines. Michiru took the blonde's hand and pulled her toward the house with a smile. "Well if you're sure you're okay with helping him out then I'll be happy to watch Wind-chan."

"Thank you, Michiru." Haruka smiled as Wind ran through the open door of the house.

Haruka groaned as sunlight hit her face the next morning. She creaked one teal eye open and glanced around, finding she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Sitting up the blonde tried to stretch the stiffness from her back muscles and began to wonder why Wind hadn't woken her from hunger. She threw her jacket on the couch as she stood and ventured into the kitchen only to find Wind lying on the table purring. Haruka was confused for a moment before she noticed the now empty bowl, which sat next to the cat.

"Well, I guess you're too full of ice-cream for me to feed you." Haruka commented with a grin, realizing the cat had devoured the ice cream she abandoned last night. Wind perked up a bit and looked at her. Haruka had to laugh just a bit as she started to clean the cat disk and get Wind some real food. Once she'd done that Haruka leaned against the counter and began to think over the events of the past few days. After a few moments she shook her head and wandered off to a much-needed shower.

Michiru smiled softly at her completed painting but jumped a bit when she heard the doorbell ring. With a bit of causation she went to answer it and her smile returned full force to find the blonde who stood on the front step, blue-gray cat draped across her shoulders. Haruka smiled in return and held out a white rose as Michiru let her in. The artist blushed a bit and accepted the rose before she spoke.

"What are you doing here so early, Ruka?" Michiru asked as Haruka took Wind-Chaser from her shoulder and placed the cat on the floor. The small furry creature darted immediately out the back door and the two heard a surprised bark from Triton with in seconds.

"I was hoping I could tempt my enchanting girl friend into spending the day with me, since I have to leave tomorrow morning." Haruka nodded toward the door and her car, which sat outside with a cooler in the back seat. "Care to join me for a trip to the beach?"

Michiru smiled and nodded to the blonde before walking up the staircase to go change. Haruka grinned as she went back outside to retrieve the small duffle full of cat toys, food and other cat supplies. When she came back in she set it down in the kitchen and waited again near the door. Michiru reappeared not long later and Haruka could swear her heart stopped for a second. She'd seen Michiru dressed many different ways over the time they had known each other but this was honestly the first time the blonde had seen her in a swimsuit. Michiru tied a blue wrap around her waist as she came down the stairs and walked over to the still stunned Haruka.

"Are you okay, Ruka?" Michiru held back a giggle as the blonde snapped out of her daze just enough to nod. Haruka opened the door, offered the shorter woman her arm and with a smile the two walked out the door arm in arm.

Hours later Haruka stood by the waters' edge, letting the waves lap at her feet, as Michiru treaded water off shore. Michiru had tried to convince the blonde to join her in the deeper water but Haruka shook her head lightly. She stood on the beach in her gold board shorts and a dark blue and somewhat oversized t-shirt, her sunglasses glinting rays of light as she watched the waves lap at her feet. She was surprised when Michiru appeared in front of her, shocked a bit at how fast the woman moved through water, but smiled none-the-less as the shorter woman hugged her arm.

"You haven't swum all day, Haruka." Michiru commented as they walked back over to the beach towels they'd abandoned an hour or more ago. "Do you really come to the beach just to stand on the shore?"

"And watch pretty girls, especially those swimming." The blonde teased lightly making Michiru smile. The violin player released her arm and sat down on one towel as she glanced around for the sunscreen. Haruka grabbed it from the sand and took a seat behind her. "I've got it."

"Do you have to get anything from your apartment?" Michiru asked suddenly after the blonde had worked in silence for long moments. Haruka's hands slowed a bit and she started to blush a bit at her own comment but continued anyway. "I mean before you leave for the airport."

"Not really." Haruka commented, finishing with the sunscreen and wrapping her arms around Michiru to pull her closer. She leaned her head on Michiru's shoulder and spoke near the aqua haired woman's ear. "Luggage is in the trunk, and my ticket is in the glove compartment of my car. Why do you ask, my sea angel?"

"Sea angel?" Michiru quirked an eyebrow and smiled lightly at the choice of nickname. Her smile grew a bit nervous and she leaned more fully into Haruka, taking a deep breath before she continued with what she wanted to ask. "I was wondering, if you'd like to spend the night?"

Haruka was surprised by the request but she smiled and squeezed Michiru's waist gently. The blonde moved her head so that her lips almost touched the artist's ear before she answered her in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'd love to." Haruka spoke in a husky tone that sent a shiver down her girl friend's spine. The blonde lightly kissed her ear before focusing her sunglass-covered eyes back toward the horizon and merely holding her companion with a smile on her face. Silence fell over the two as they observed the other occupants of the beach running around under the sun.

It was late when the two returned to Michiru's larger home, this time pulling Haruka's convertible into the garage before entering the house. Happy but hungry pets greeted both as they entered and the couple set to feeding the poor furry pair. Haruka set down Wind's dinner a little before Michiru finished with Triton's and grinned as Wind attacked it. If there was anything Wind-chan seemed to love it was her food, though only a very specific brand or ice cream seemed to please the cat. Slender arms snaked around her waist and she felt Michiru leaning against her back.

"I wish I could take you with me." Haruka commented quietly, catching Michiru by surprise. The tall blonde placed her hands over Michiru's and lightly broke the embrace so she could turn to face her. She wrapped both her arms around the violinist's waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek. In a very husky whisper Haruka spoke the closest thing to a confession she had made since meeting the young woman. "I missed you very, very much the last time we parted. I think, if possible, I may miss you more this time."

Michiru wasn't sure what to say, so instead she hugged Haruka tightly. The artist had far from expected that comment but she was greatly touched, maybe more so because it was so unexpected. With a grin she pulled back and looked up into Haruka's teal eyes before taking her hand and leading her away.

Haruka woke to an unfamiliar alarm and silenced the object quickly. With blurry teal eyes she read the blue digital numbers that were displayed. It was still half an hour until sunrise, and to be honest the blonde hadn't slept long but she knew she needed to get up. She glanced down a bit and noticed Michiru was draped across her chest and fast asleep. Slowly she moved, managed to get up with out waking the artist, and grabbed the change of clothes she'd brought up the night before. With a grin the blonde quickly dressed and ran a hand through her hair to give some slight appearance of having been combed. She walked quietly over to the bed and looked down at Michiru only to find one sleepy blue eye had been watching her.

"Its already five am?" Michiru questioned, yawning as she rolled onto her back and regarded Haruka through half open eyes. The blonde smiled widely at her and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Afraid so, dear." Haruka gave an over dramatic sigh and hung her head comically. "And now I must drive off to the evil air port where the plane will take me back to Thomas, though I'd much rather have your company."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Michiru asked even as she fought off another yawn. She shut her eyes as Haruka kissed her forehead.

"No, at least one of us should get some sleep. Besides I don't want you getting in an accident on the way back." Haruka stayed leaning over, her head bent near Michiru and their eyes locked as the aqua haired women opened hers again. The two sat there, noses almost touching.

"You're just afraid I'd hurt your convertible." Michiru joked, reaching up one hand to ruffle Haruka's now unruly hair.

"Oh no, the convertible can be replaced." Haruka said very seriously as she leaned a bit further toward the shorter woman, now their lips brushed as she spoke again, just before kissing her deeply. "You, my dear, can not be replaced."

"Much as I hate it." Haruka spoke as she pulled away from the kiss, still leaning over and with Michiru's arms now dangling over her shoulders. "I really do need to get on the road if I want to catch my plane."

"Call me when you get to Nevada, love." Michiru said as she kissed Haruka a last time then let go and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. Haruka nodded and stood up, casting Michiru a last look before she walked out the bedroom door. She wasn't very surprised to find Triton and Wind-Chaser both a sleep at the top of the stairs and stopped to pat each on the head. She stopped in the kitchen, grabing her car keys from where they had been left the night before and walked into the garage.

"Tom really owes me one." Haruka muttered jokingly as she glanced back at the window of Michiru's room from the driveway. "Sleep tight, love."

**AN:**

You know something, for having work I don't think I am doing badly at updating this. Next chapter will be back in the good old US and we'll get to see how Thomas and Jill have changed in the past year and a half or so. Oh, and you can fill in with your minds what you believe happened in the bedroom, because I am not saying anything. I am going to leave that to each person's imagination, wont even tell you what I'd think. First chapter of the "Coward's Way Out" spin off is all but done, but likely won't be posted until this story is complete.

**Review responses:**

**Moonjava:** First, thank you for the review of "Coward's Way Out", I did intend it to be a one shot but when I wrote that poem I sort of felt the need to continue just a bit. And again, the spin off story is going to be more humor than death. In fact Kura I put our heads together over the phone and the result was too funny to be omitted, but so odd I may just get flamed over it. B-) But hey, I thought I was going to get "You killed Haruka!" flames and I was wrong. Star Wars fans got onto me once for killing off a main character. Glad you like last chapter and hope you enjoyed this. The new story will be up after I finish this one out.

**Bahamut's King: **I will find a way to fit in what the note said, possibly in the next chapter. B-) Sorry about leaving it unsaid in these, though right now even I only know the jest of what is in it. As for support on your story, you're more than welcome. I like the plot thus far and look forward to seeing more. Take care.

**Athyna: **Thank you for the review, and here is the next update. B-) Glad you like it so far.

**Riva van Dyk: **Well this chapter is dedicated to you, as you have still reviewed every chapter so far. B-) (Holds out a white rose.) And no need to worry about not catching last chapter before the update, I think I actually am posting faster. Have no clue why I got faster, since I am sleep deprived, but it seems to work. You're more than welcome for the flowers (even if they don't truly exist) and thank you for pointing out that spelling error. Knew that word looked wrong somehow, but was too sleepy to think why at the time. I hope your friend had a happy birthday. Take care until next chapter.

**Ka-san: **Glad you like it. B-) I'd kind of forgotten there was a Ryu in Street Fighter; I've just always liked the name.

**Animeprincess056 AKA Mesa-chan: **I am honored. B-) And yes, I really like Haruka because in a lot of ways I feel like I can relate to her. Although I don't play piano, I play trumpet. (Grins and looks back at trumpet case.) I've been doing my bet to keep them all pretty realistic, and I am glad to hear its been working. Hope you like this chapter.

**MoonDaisuke: **I'm glad you enjoyed Michiru's view of things; I was a bit afraid I would bore people with the recap. As for Ryu, he has at least one more appearance, unless I change my mind, but that's all I'll say about him. I'll do my best to keep it up, thank you for the great reviews. B-)

That's it for tonight. Thank you for reading, and to those who have reviewed through out this story. Your reviews always put a smile on my face and keep me encouraged to write more. B-)


	10. Old Friends

**Dedication: **To all those who have reviewed "Can't Leave You Alone" and "Truly Madly Deeply".

**Chapter 10: Old Friends**

Haruka glanced out the plane's window as they flew over the wide ocean below. She'd managed to get a window seat, something about viewing things from above having a calming effect on her senses. The plane was large, a Bowing 777, and had nice little perks scattered about. Currently Haruka wore a set of headphones and listened in on a channel, which the pilot and co-pilot spoke over. The two were joking happily, calling it the night shift and ignoring that their passengers saw it as an early morning flight.

The blonde took her eyes off the window to regard the small color monitor placed on the seat back in front of her. The image showed a green line trailing the plane's path and a broken red line showing the rest of the yet to be flown path. She hit a button and the monitor and audio changed, this time to a music video by some Chinese rapper. With a small wince Haruka changed the channel again, feeling like it was way too early for rap of any kind. The next channel was an in flight movie, a sappy romance that Haruka skipped right away. Finally, the last channel was playing instrumental music with the screen off. Haruka settled back, closing her teal eyes as she listened to the quiet piano notes in her mind.

Teal eyes opened again as someone lightly shook her shoulder. The blonde looked up, taking off the headphones, and noticed the flight attendant telling her to fasten her seat belt for landing. As she did, Haruka looked out the window and spotted the familiar Nevada countryside spread out below. She settled back in her seat, watching the seat belt and no smoking lights burn brightly. It took another forty minutes of circling before the plane actually landed and the passengers began to get off.

"Haruka, over here Raider!" Yelled a very enthusiastic voice from just beyond the security check area, seeming to startle a few security guards with the nickname. Haruka walked over to Thomas and returned the back slapping hug the man gave her with a grin. They stepped back and started toward baggage claim area together. "Have I said how very, very thankful I am that you came?"

"No but I have no doubt you will, a lot." Haruka half growled jokingly as they started looking for her suitcase. Thomas bounced around on the balls of his feet, seeming incapable of standing still at the time. Haruka shook a head at her male friend's antics and pulled her cell phone out even as she spotted her bag. Thanking the fact that she had the money to afford international coverage she dialed the number quickly as Thomas grabbed her suitcase and silently led her toward where his car was parked.

"Good evening, Haruka." Michiru's voice came through the phone and she sounded amused by something. Haruka glanced around at her surrounding, trying to remember the time difference and only realizing it was morning. She grinned as Thomas spotted her look and flashed three fingers at her.

"Hey there." Haruka said quietly even as she realized Thomas was listening in on her side. "My feet are safely back on the ground and if Tom can find his car we can get out of this airport."

"Hey! I'm not that scatter-brained." Thomas defended as he glanced around and marched off toward one end of the lot, then jokingly turned around and went the other way. Haruka chuckled a bit even as Michiru was laughing at Thomas' verbal out burst.

"I'm glad the plane got there safely." Michiru spoke warmly, another giggle being restrained and peaking the blonde's curiosity.

"Okay, what funny event am I missing?" Haruka asked with one blonde brow raised.

"Wind-chan took one of T-kun's smaller toys and they are chasing each other around the back yard." Michiru explained and Haruka swore she could hear the smile in the woman's voice. "Sometimes these two are just like kids."

"Don't suppose you have a video camera handy." Haruka joked as they reached Thomas' car. The man tossed the suitcase in the trunk of his green Dodge Viper and unlocked the doors, waiting inside for the blonde racer to finish. Haruka grinned at him and talked again. "I should get off the phone now, Michi. The faster I help Tom out the sooner I can get home."

"Alright." Michiru's voice fell just a bit but still sounded amused at the antics of her furry charges. Haruka thought to herself that she owed Wind and Triton both treats for keeping the artist occupied. "Take care of yourself, Ruka. Oh and tell Tom I said hi."

"I will dear. Bye." After the conversation was over Haruka climbed into the passenger side of the Viper and Thomas started to drive away. They were silent for a while before Thomas spoke.

"So, things going well with the charming miss Kaioh?" The man asked as he glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Things are incredible." Haruka commented with a bit of a far off look in her eyes as she watched scenery pass the window at high speed. "She said hi by the way."

"You two are really pretty serious, aren't you?" Thomas grinned at his friend's distraction even as the teal eyes came back to land on him. He stopped at a light and turned a bit to look at the blonde. "I know what you've been telling me on the phone, but just the look in your eyes gives it a whole new level Raider."

"Aren't we gathered to discuss your relationship, Tom?" Haruka spoke with a smirk as Thomas turned back to the wheel. The light turned green and the two were off again.

"Yeah, that we are." Thomas shook his head slightly. "So, how about we grab some food while we discuss things?"

The Denny's the two stopped at was fairly quiet with few customers at this early morning hour. Thomas and Haruka ordered their food before getting into the reason why they were gathered here. Thomas stared into his coffee cup as he poured more cream than needed just to put the conversation off a bit longer.

"Tom, come on." Haruka waited until the man looked up then grinned a bit while pointing at his coffee cup. "I think it's going to overflow that cup if you add any more cream."

"Oh, yeah." Thomas stopped and finally took a sip of the coffee, not really tasting it at all. He took a deep breath and met Haruka's teal gaze. "Do you think this is a bad idea?"

"Okay, first you should never ask the ex if it's a bad idea." Haruka joked as she took a drink of her tea. She paused for a moment, letting any joking tone or look fade before she addressed him again then asked seriously. "Do you think it's a mistake?"

"No." Thomas answered firmly as he leaned back in his seat. He shook his head as his eyes locked on the ceiling above them. "When you left I was just looking out for her, knowing you wouldn't want her to just be out there alone. Then I started to see the young woman you once met in things she did, like calling me for help to send your piano and other things to you. I almost thought I could see her as a sort of little sister, stand back and be proud of how well she had come along since everything went down."

"And then?" Haruka prompted, resting her chin on her right fist as her elbow was propped against the table. She watched her friend who seemed to be in some sort of dreamland at the moment.

"Then I started to realize there was more to her than a resurrection of that sixteen year old you introduced me to years ago." Thomas shook his head again as he looked back toward the blonde woman before him, he grinned in a weird and almost secretive manner. "I think it was the night we went to that club, the one I am forbidden to tell you about, that it all started. I started to realize I didn't know Jill near as well as I thought, and that she wasn't the same woman I knew in passing any more. We made a bet, Jill lost and I made her go out for dinner with me."

"Didn't you do something like that to a girl at the track when we were twenty?" Haruka questioned with a smirk, sitting up as their food arrived.

"I guess it's my trade mark move now." Thomas laughed.

"So, what do you need my help for? You seem to have things pretty well figured out." Haruka asked as she took another drink from her tea, his response nearly made her choke.

"Well I was hoping you'd be my best man if she says yes." Thomas regarded the obviously shocked blonde with a sadistic grin. "But I think that might be asking a bit much, and I am not that cruel. To be honest I am glad you were even willing to fly in for this part."

"Tom, you're my friend, though you nearly killed me just now." Haruka set her tea glass down carefully before regarding her friend. "I owe you for all your help when Jill and I split up, and for helping me to see what was going on in the first place. Regardless of the girl you ended up with I'm happy to help you out here."

"Just don't make you take on being best man." Thomas joked, he laughed as the blonde shook her head and grimaced at the thought. Haruka muttered something about a curse. "I hate to say it, Haruka, but I have no idea how to ask her. Romance isn't my department."

"If you'd told me that, I'd have brought Michiru. She's the artist after all." Haruka joked with a comical look.

"Ah, and once again miss Kaioh is on your mind." Thomas took a bite of his food and grinned wickedly. "Do you ever stop thinking about her?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Haruka said dryly, but there was a smile on her face as she started to eat as well. "Have you at least got a ring?"

"I'm not that much of a dunce." Thomas defended even as Haruka gave him a skeptical look. "So, what ever happen with that whole mix-up anyway?"

"What mix-up?" Haruka stopped to completely regard him, confusion on her face and in her voice.

"You said once on the phone that you'd thought Michiru was with some guy, you had to get off to send her flowers because you felt bad about the whole thing. It was a little while back." Thomas clarified.

"Oh, I never told you any of that huh?" Haruka watched as he shook his head yet again then started to reluctantly explain. "Well, Michiru had a house guest I didn't know about and I jumped to conclusions. I went so far as to write her a note and was ready to leave but I saw the man in the parking garage of my apartment complex. When he left with out Michiru I decided I needed to know what was going on before I left."

"What did you put in the note?" Thomas regretted his question even as Haruka grimaced at the memory.

"It said: I thought I could trust you more than Jill, I seem to have been wrong. Good-bye Kaioh-san." Haruka repeated as she now stabbed at her food with her fork.

"Wow, that's harsh to say the least." Thomas muttered as he watched the blonde, her teal eyes now intent on her plate. "No wonder you were dead set on sending her flowers. What was the guy's story anyway?"

"Ex-boyfriend she ran into at the airport. He drove her home and she let him have a guest room so he didn't have to drive nearly asleep."

"So, how about those Dodgers?" Thomas suddenly asked, using a running joke to change the topic. Teal eyes shot up with a confused look until Haruka remembered the question everyone at the track used to avoid topics. She grinned at him before starting to eat again.

Haruka pulled her cell phone out again as she settled into a hotel that night. The tall blonde flopped backward onto the decent sized bed as the ringing sounded from her phone. She stared up at the ceiling of the room, which happened to be pure white. She set the cell phone down on the nightstand and hit a button, its tiny speakerphone filling the room with light sound.

"Hello Haruka." Michiru's voice replaced the ringing after a moment. The blonde smiled at her girl friend's disembodied voice. "How'd your first day go?"

"It was fine, Tom nearly made me drown in a glass of tea and we didn't get anything done today, but then the sun isn't up yet." Haruka grinned widely when Michiru laughed at the tea comment. The artist, it seemed, knew better than to ask how she almost drown in a glass of tea. "Actually you may want to think about buying a new dress."

"Why is that?" Michiru asked, her voice curious at the seemingly unrelated topic.

"Well, if Jill says yes to him I need a date to their wedding." Haruka commented mildly and waited for a reaction. She heard a dull thud and a bit of a clatter. With one blonde brow raised when no other sound came she spoke again. "Are you okay, Michi?"

"Oh, you just kind of surprised me." Michiru's voice was a mixture of surprise, awe and what sounded like shock. "I dropped one of my paints. I realize this isn't quite as fast as it seems, but you did only tell me they were dating the other night."

"I only found out myself that day." Haruka said warmly. She placed her hands behind her head as her eyes roamed the ceiling, missing the now familiar image of Uranus that graced her bedroom. "Tom wants my help coming up with a romantic way to propose to her."

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Ruka?" The concern in the woman's voice didn't escape Haruka's notice and she looked over at the phone.

"I'm fine, dear." The blonde said seriously as she again looked toward the ceiling. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm glad Tom is finally trying to settle down, and I hope he is right about Jill."

"And you'll be okay helping him?" Michiru prompted again.

"Yeah, in fact it's good to get to pay him back for how he helped me." Haruka's grin returned to her face. "I told him if he'd warned me he needed a romance expert I'd have brought you."

"Oh, I don't know." Michiru's voice became playful as she spoke. "I don't think it ever occurred to me use roses to express my feelings, or to go out and find a very expensive glass instrument to give to someone on a moonlit beach. Maybe you aren't giving yourself enough credit, Ten'ou-san."

"Oh, but that wasn't me trying to be romantic." Haruka smiled slyly even though she knew Michiru couldn't see her. "You just inspired that, my dear."

"Now you just have to find out what Jill inspires in Tom, oh great romance expert." Michiru said in a logical tone. "I'm sure he has to have something he wants to do, but he may not want to say it."

"You've got a point." Haruka commented as she thought over her old friend. "Even if he had an idea some part of him would probably tell him it was stupid or wouldn't work and he end up never mentioning it."

"Then you're problem isn't being romantic, it's getting Tom to speak up."

"Why do you sound like you've taken a psychology course?" Haruka asked, one eyebrow raised above the other.

"You never know, do you?" Michiru giggled over the phone before she paused. "When are you meeting Tom tomorrow?"

"10 AM, why?" Haruka glanced at a clock and realized why Michiru had asked. "Oh, I guess I should get some sleep. Actually you should too."

"Good night, Ruka." Michiru said, that warm tone back in her voice.

"Good night, Michi." Haruka stopped for a moment then decided to speak again. The blonde hopped the artist hadn't hung up yet. "Michiru?"

"Yes." Michiru's voice came back through the speaker. Haruka took a deep breath to steady her nerves and let it out slowly. Then she took another.

"I love you." After that the blonde hit the end button to cut off any response her girl friend could have made.

Standing in the middle of her art room in Tokyo, at past midnight, Michiru blinked at the phone. She smiled as she processed the words Haruka had just blurted before hanging up and realized that must have taken a lot for the blonde to say.

"I love you too, Haruka." Michiru whispered to herself as she placed the phone back on its charger. With a content smile the violin player left the room and headed toward her bedroom.

**AN.**

Please forgive me for the unromantic way Haruka ended up confessing her feelings, it just seemed to fit a bit. There was a lot more mathematics to the time zones than I had anticipated. If I got it right, thanks to a very nice recruiter giving me a time zone map, there is roughly a seventeen-hour difference between Tokyo and Las Vegas. To top that off I had to try to figure out how long the flight was and I will say it was slightly unrealistic. While I had Haruka's arrival time fairly realistic I left her asleep somewhere part way into a fourteen hour flight, and I'm not sure but I think they most likely would have landed in LAX and either refueled or switched planes. Just thought I let you all know these odd little facts while I had the chance. Oh, and 777s exist. I was a passenger on one in 2003 and it had that cool little TV I described, though I feel asleep listening to the pilots talk. Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers for your support.

Okay, now I need to drink some green tea (the habit my family thinks is odd) and try to get rid of this headache. B-) My co-workers, all younger than me, seem to think I am "cool". In spite of that I still managed to smack my head on one of the shelves so hard someone heard it across the store the other day and it made my vision go blurry. A number of my co-workers tried to get me to leave early after that. Only side effect after some rest is a nice little headache. Thanks again for the reviews.

**Review responses:**

**Riva van Dyk: **Okay, I didn't get very in depth with the why Haruka would do this part. Part of it is that Thomas really helped her when she needed it in "Can't Leave You Alone", even going so far as to risk Haruka's wrath in order to make sure she knew what was going on. But the main thing is this; Thomas is and has been Haruka's friend for years. Truth be told, I wasn't good at showing it, but he is probably Haruka's best friend from her time in the US and they are both willing to do things for each other that they wouldn't for just anyone else. He isn't trying to be cruel; it's more the fact of wanting to involve his best friend. I actually feel bad for the spot I wrote him into. Hopefully I have shown at least part of this in the chapter above.

**Moonjava: **Thanks for the encouragement. I've actually now got two chapters of that new story worked up but I am still reworking some things a bit. I tested one of the scenes I have in mind on three people and they were laughing for a while. I have been told my strengths lie in humor and romance, so this next story is going to be morbid humor and maybe a bit of romance. The later is hard with one main character already dead. Thank you again for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Knight of the Wolf: **Don't worry about taking a while to review; my last three chapters came kind of rapid fire to be honest. About chapter eight: Yes Ryu should have backed off, but few guys I know with the personality I wanted him to have would. He isn't a bad guy, so much as the type that thinks he can do anything and everything and that any problems are someone else's fault. Kind of the same reason that he wants to know why Michiru would like Haruka and rather than assume Haruka might have any qualities she likes more than his, he starts talking about cars and money. He does have, in my mind, some other bad traits that have yet to be shown but I wont reveal those just yet. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the dedication of the chapter. B-) You've been a big source of encouragement and the information you provided about roses spawned interesting ideas.

About chapter nine: I hope this chapter answered what Thomas was up to. B-) And I am glad you like that I gave the two their privacy. I couldn't imagine it another way I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for another great review. B-)

**Moon-Daisuke: **B-) Glad you liked it, (chuckles a bit) and that you have a vivid enough imagination not to kill me for omitting that scene. I think I re-wrote the scene on the beach three times before I got Michiru's words the way I wanted them. I'll do my best to keep it up, thank you again for encouraging me.

**Jeannie: **Fans pushy? Never! (Grinning widely) It's you folks that keep me writing when I am tired or starting to question my skills (Which I do a lot of). Sorry about being so evil, but it wasn't in me to write that portion of Haruka and Michiru's night, I think if they were real and I did so they'd kill me (Laughs as she imagines trying to run away from to angry sailor scouts). Sad to say but no Jill didn't hire Thomas to pretend. That would have made a dramatic, if soap opera twist though). I have to thank you because two things weren't worked out in my mind correctly. I had intended to have him ask Haruka to be his best man but then mentally pictured Haruka sitting in the audience of any wedding. Your comment about best man made me think about that, and so we have Haruka playing the not quite best man role. You have to remember when you think about Jill's sway over Thomas, that the man is Haruka's friend. Thank you for the review and I am more than happy to get the "pushy" ones asking for quick updates.

**On a last note: **

About chapter nine: Part of it falls to the way I decide how to rate my stories. If you look you'll notice that they are probably all at least at the T rating. When I rate them I think about something very important to me: Would my sister let my nephews read this? One is seven, and one is four. So if my stories contain anything (same gender relations included) that they aren't yet allowed to read and really learn about it gets at least a T. If it's something that triggers too much into very emotional or painful things, example: "Coward's Way Out", I rate it M and hope that those who read it are mature enough to handle the material contained. By this same token, if it's something that I can't ever see them reading with out my sister being very disappointed or angry (even once they are older) I often don't write it. This basically means that the chances of me writing a lemon are up there with my chances of visiting the planet Uranus. B-) If I felt it necessary to the story, though once again very low chance, it would have been left in. But hey, if you are wondering why I left it out, you probably are old enough to realize what you think would have happened next and don't truly need it. Now that I have rambled about this, I will stop. Good night all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Flower Shops and Over Protective Animals

**Dedication for this chapter: **Okay, in keeping with my newest habit this chapter is dedicated to **Moon-Daisuke and Moonjava**, whom along with Riva van Dyk are two of my most recurring reviewers. B-) Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 11: Flower Shops and Protective Animals**

Haruka opened the hotel room door after Thomas pounded on it a few times. The blonde glared at Thomas before grabbing her coat and following him out. Silently the two walked out of the hotel and into the morning sun. Or silent until Haruka made an odd hissing sound as the light reached her eyes.

"You're acting the same as the first time you got drunk." Thomas commented and the teal eyes glared at him again. The man laughed a bit and raised his hands. "Okay, okay, it is kind of early yet."

Thomas stood around somewhat impatiently, not long later, as his tall blonde friend regarded the sunglasses on the sales rack. It had been decided that Haruka needed a pair to help ward off the headache from lack of sleep. A young sales girl watched the two, seemingly trying to decide who was more attractive as Haruka picked up a pair with reflective, gold lens. After trying them on she looked at Thomas who grinned and gave her a thumbs up with a cheesy smile. The blonde furrowed her brow at him but paid for the glasses and started out of the store.

"Remember Tom, to you it's lunch but it feels like five in the morning to me." Haruka commented, now in a much better mood with the glasses blocking the sun's rays from her eyes.

"Sure Raider, here this will wake you up a little." Thomas said as he tried to brainstorm ideas. He tossed Haruka the keys to his Viper and the two got in. As Haruka was pulling the car out of its spot Thomas got an excited look and slapped one hand down on his thigh. "Okay, I've got it!"

"Lets it hear it then." Haruka encouraged, a gold light reflecting from her glasses and onto the car's ceiling in the bright Vegas sun.

"Okay, we rent a plane and I invite Jill to go skydiving then we, wait what's with the look?" Thomas paused at Haruka's knowing expression.

"Nothing, but think before you go renting the plane. Remember where Jill always was when we went on our dives?" Haruka asked, hoping to jog the man's memory. For a moment Thomas kept his clueless look, than it dawned on him and he slumped a bit in his seat.

"Okay, fear of heights does kind of rule of a sky diving proposal." He conceded and received a nod from Haruka. After a moment Thomas just pointed out the passenger window and said excitedly, though very over dramatically: "To the flower shop Raider!"

"You might be Robin, but I'm no Batman." Haruka replied, remembering the nearest flower place was behind them. She grinned as she sped up on the nearly empty road, and then once she hit the right speed hit the brakes hard and spun to face the other direction. Thomas gave off a whoop of enjoyment as he held onto to the aptly name 'Oh shit! bar' next to his seat. "I'm a better driver."

"Sure you are." Was his only response before they drove off toward the shop.

It didn't take long to get there, and Thomas ran in hoping it would inspire an idea. Haruka followed behind more slowly, tipping her new glasses down just a bit to regard the flowers and stuffed animals around her. Thomas was wandering the shop, being followed by a helpful old woman who pointed out the different kinds of flowers and their prices. Haruka just found a wall and leaned against it, trying to think up a way to get Thomas more "inspired" about the whole thing. This was looking to be a long day.

"Hey Haruka, maybe I could just send some roses with a note that says 'Marry me?'" Thomas suggested, but even the older woman shook her head. He looked toward the lady next to him with a comically hurt expression on his face. "What's wrong with that plan?"

"You want her to say yes, don't you?" The lady asked in a kind voice, Haruka was fighting hard against laughter even as Thomas nodded dumbly. The lady smiled and patted Thomas' head, which required her standing on a near by box, before saying her piece. "Than you need to do something that will impress her. My granddaughter's young man asked her over the phone. He said: 'My buddy is getting married, why don't we?'"

"What did she say?" Thomas asked with interest and Haruka shook her head at him, knowing the answer wasn't what he was hoping.

"She refuses to answer until he 'Asks her properly'." With that the woman wandered off to look after the flowers. Thomas stared at the vacated space for a moment before shooting Haruka a worried look.

"How'd you do it?" He said in what seemed like a weirdly awe struck voice. "How'd you ask?"

"Oh, no. We aren't getting into that." Haruka walked over and slung an arm around his shoulders. Thomas didn't resist as he was led back toward the car. Haruka smiled and tried her best to be encouraging. "She may not know I'm here, but if she even thinks you nicked an idea off how I asked she wont just say no."

Thomas gulped and nodded his agreement. He didn't want to know how Jill would react if he accidentally mirrored Haruka's proposal, she'd probably think it was all a set up. Thomas climbed in the car, glancing at Haruka as she smoothly pulled away from the curb. For the first time in a few days it came back into his mind that he was dealing with two women who'd already had broken hearts. Though, yes one had broken her own heart. Thomas silently promised himself to put as much thought as possible into this, and stay far away from bringing up old memories.

"Let's go use Denny's as a headquarters until you get a new idea." Haruka suggested as the Viper continued down the road.

"Okay, sounds good."

Deep blue eyes watched as the small bluish-gray cat snuck up on the German shepherd from behind. Wind-Chaser showed an amazing talent for stealth as she eased around the poolside until she was behind Triton. Ever so quietly the small Persian Blue cat crouched down, preparing to pounce. Just as Wind was ready to strike the doorbell rang, Triton looked up from his nap, and Michiru glanced away and toward the interior of the house. When she looked back Triton was racing toward the house, a small toy mouse still between his teeth with Wind-Chaser not far behind.

Michiru, still in her bathing suit from an earlier swim, followed the two energetic creatures toward the front door. She pulled a robe from a place near the door and wrapped it around her before peering through the peephole. Her face clearly showed surprise as she found Ryu stood at her door, peering around as if someone were watching him. Michiru shoed Wind and Triton back a bit before she unlocked and opened the door.

"Hello, Michiru-chan." Ryu said, as he looked up toward the door again only to have his voice die in his throat. His eyes darted up and down Michiru's figure, taking in her robe and damp hair, before he averted them toward the ceiling and continued. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I was just out by the pool." Michiru responded. She weighed in her mind the reasons why Ryu might be here, but decided there was only one way to find out. Stepping away from the door she waved Ryu in. "Would you like to come in, Ryu-san?"

"Yes, thank you." The green-eyed man gave a short bow before he entered. Hearing a sort of weird type of growling he looked up and spotted Wind-Chaser now perched on the banister with her back lightly arched. The small cat was growling deep in her throat at the unknown man before her and Triton was watching him with careful eyes. "Oh, I didn't know you had pets. They weren't here last time were they?"

"No, they weren't. Actually only Triton is mine." She pointed at the loyal Shepard that followed her as the man sat down on the couch. Michiru walked back into the hall long enough to lift Wind from the banister and place her gently in a plush chair. She stroked the little cat's fuzzy head a few times to calm her, managing to quiet the growling. "Wind-Chaser belongs to Haruka."

"Oh, nice kitty." Ryu said and received only a cold glare from the cat. He was afraid to try to touch Triton who seemed to be measuring him with his brown eyes. "Actually I came here to speak to you about Ten'ou-san."

"Please, say your piece." Michiru said, her tone welcoming but her words holding a mild warning as she sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"I've been turning it over and over in my head for the last two months and I just can't understand it." Ryu said. He turned his attention from watching the cautious dog to looking directly into Michiru's eyes. "You could have any man you want, why would you chose a woman? I mean she is good at confusing people but it isn't the same."

"Ryu, I don't care if Haruka is a woman, a man or a little green alien from Uranus." Michiru said before placing a hand to one of her temples, feeling that this conversation would lead to a headache. "And to be honest I haven't wanted a male as a partner for a long time, if truly ever."

"But, it's just." Ryu paused to search for words. He shrugged, unable to word it in any other manner. "Unnatural. God made men and women to be together, anything else is against god."

"Then show me the place in the Christian bible where it says 'Men and women must be together, nothing else is right', but remember Ryu not everyone is Christian." Michiru looked up and gazed at the man in a way similar to how someone in a class debate would view his or her opponent. "As for unnatural, what is more natural then to fall in love?"

"Are you sure it's love?" Ryu asked. Michiru stood and turned toward a window and Ryu stood as well. He searched his mind for anything with which to convince the woman. "Think about it, don't some psychology texts say it is natural to lust after someone of the same gender?"

"Natsumoto-san." Michiru turned to regard him again, using his surname for the first time in many years. Her blue eyes held an angry glint in their deep blue depths. "Please do not presume to tell me the difference between love and lust. You were, after all, the one who said that most men think of only one thing."

"Michiru." Ryu started to step toward her but Triton was between the two in an instant. The intimidating dog dropped the small toy and growled in a deep tone at the man before him, causing Ryu to take a step back. He raised his hands in surrender even as he heard Wind begin to growl again as well. "Nice puppy, good kitty."

"I think it is time you leave Natsumoto-san." Michiru spoke calmly, not bothering to quiet the two animals growling. "Now."

"Of course, Kaioh-san." Ryu bowed, then slowly walked backward until he reached the door. He opened it and met those deep blue eyes again. "But as your old friend, I have to say this. You are making a mistake and I hope it wont cost you everything."

"Don't feel obligated to be my friend if my choices offend you so much, Natsumoto-san." Michiru's voice for once held no warmth to it at all. She glared lightly as the door closed behind the man.

Silence filled the room as she calmed to the two animals down, giving each a treat for being so loyal. With a sigh she walked back outside, onto the wooden deck, and took a seat next to the round, glass patio table. Triton came to lay in the sun by her feet and Wind-Chaser hopped up onto the table itself, sitting quietly next to the cordless phone. Michiru absently stroked Wind-chan's fur, watching Triton fall asleep at her feet, until the sound of the phone interrupted the moment of peace. With out looking at the caller ID Michiru picked up the phone and answered, afraid it might be Ryu trying to save her soul.

"Yes." Michiru answered, not angrily but instead in a very flat tone. She heard a loud thud from the other end of the line and paused to glance at the ID. 'Ten'ou, Haruka' was displayed in small black letters. "Oh, Haruka, are you okay?"

"Ow, just hit my head on a bed post." Haruka's voice came back sounding mildly pained. "I should ask you if you're okay though, you never answer the phone like that. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No." Michiru smiled just a bit, her voice taking on more of her usual tone. She looked up at the blue sky and thought for a moment before speaking. "I just had a visitor."

"Anything to worry about?" Haruka asked and Michiru caught a sort of protective menace in the taller woman's tone.

"No, just Natsumoto-san trying to save me from my own mistakes." Michiru heard Haruka make a sleepy and confused sound so she explained with one word. "Ryu."

"Oh." Haruka's voice sounded like she'd just comprehended the meaning of life and the violinist had to giggle. She smiled as Haruka spoke again. "And here I thought you were mad at me for hanging up last night."

"Oh I am mad at you for that, very mad." Michiru said in as serious a tone as she could manage. Wind curled up on the table and listened to one half of the conversation. In her mind Michiru could see the pianist/racer cringe on the phone and with a smile she continued. "And do you know why I am mad about that, Ten'ou Haruka?"

"Um, not truly." Haruka's confused voice came through again. "But if you tell me I wont do it again."

"Well." Michiru paused, successfully holding in a giggle. After she had calmed her voice and could speak in a very serious tone she continued. "When you said those three words you didn't even wait for any sort of response."

"Is that all?" The blonde sighed a little in relief at those words. "Gomen, Michiru. To be honest I was afraid of what you'd say."

"There's only one way to get over that, do you care to try it again, Haruka? This time with out the sudden dial tone." Michiru smiled as she heard the blonde take a deep breath again.

"Okay, here goes." Haruka started, Michiru felt a little bad as she could picture the blonde shifting nervously. "I love you." She managed to say it with out stuttering and at a more understandable speed than the previous night. "And I am sorry for hanging up."

"I love you too." Michiru spoke quietly, her earlier stress completely forgotten as she rested her chin lightly in one hand. She heard another relieved sigh from the phone and her smile grew. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Easy for you to say." Haruka joked and her laugh carried over the phone. Michiru felt warm just listening to the blonde laugh. After a moment Haruka broke the content silence again. "Did Ryu do anything too serious, love?"

"No, and T-kun and Wind-chan were more than happy to ward him off he tried." Again she heard the blonde chuckled over the line. Michiru wished she could actually see Haruka's face at the moment. "How did things go today?"

"Okay." Haruka's voice held barely contained laughter. "Tom tried to come up with a plan on his own, until he remembered that Jill doesn't sky dive."

"He sky dives?" Michiru asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, we had a few fun dives before he started working for that sponsor." Haruka informed. "Really, you should try it sometime. The rush during free fall is one of the greatest feelings I've ever experienced."

"Not the greatest, oh 'Distant Sky King'?" Michiru played on the meaning of Haruka's name.

"Oh no, though I admit while back it may have been considered competition." Haruka's voice grew husky and Michiru turned red. She shook her head at how easily the woman could turn things and make her blush.

"Oh, so what is the greatest one?" Michiru prodded.

"Hm, well I think most of my male friends would say it was something you can only accomplish with two people." Haruka commented, sounding almost logical if not for the husky under tone. "But I'd have to say it was racing."

"Haruka!" Michiru cried out as the blonde laughed over the phone. She pouted toward no one and spoke in a very serious voice. "This time I am going to hang up on you."

"Oh no, please don't do that Michi." Haruka's voice was still full of suppressed laughter. "I'll tell you my real answer, I swear."

"Alright, but if you say water skiing I really am hanging up my dear race car driver." Michiru warned.

"Oh no, never even tried that." Haruka said, finally managing to bring her laughs under control again. "I'd have to say it is falling in love."

"Wow." Michiru said after a moment's silence and smiled at the sky. "Tell me again why you think I'm more romantic?"

"Okay, point taken." Haruka chuckled before a yawn escaped her. She gave a sigh and Michiru could hear her flop backward onto the bed. "I guess that's my cue to get some sleep."

"Good night then, Ruka." Michiru said as she again took to petting Wind.

"Good night, Michi. I'll call again tomorrow." Haruka's voice was warm even through the sleepiness. "Same time probably."

After the conversation was ended Michiru sighed and stood. She removed the robe, leaving it on her chair, and walked to the pool's edge. She dove into the water at the deep end and swam to the bottom, turning to look up at the sky through the water's rippling surface. After a few moments Michiru surfaced again and floated lazily on her back with a content smile lighting her face.

In a Vegas hotel room Haruka lay across the bed, teal eyes locked on the ceiling. The blonde grinned a bit and again decided she owed Triton and Wind-Chaser treats. Her teal eye floated shut and she let her mind wander over her favorite memories. Not surprisingly many were in cars, but she noted that more and more also included a certain aqua haired woman with deep blue eyes. The image of Michiru standing on a beach and playing a glass violin in the moonlight was the last she remembered before she fell asleep.

**AN:**

I was very tired last chapter and I think I reversed something on the time zones. Either way, I did the math for it being 10PM or so for Haruka when she calls this time, and it seemed to land Michiru in the afternoon.

I actually misspelled the first "robe" in this originally and had Michiru welcome Ryu in a bathing suit with a rope. (Laughing but trying not to) I think that would scare me personally. I'd be thinking, "Okay, what requires a bathing suit and a rope? And more importantly am I about to be involved?" That sent me on a bit of a laughing fit. B-)

Okay, I admit I made Ryu into a bit of a bad guy, and even threw religion into it. I am far from having or sharing his views however. I had to do something to counter balance Thomas' acceptance if I wanted it realistic. Some of the things Ryu says are things I have heard my grandma express more and more recently. Sadly, since there is no changing her mind, all I can do is bite my tongue and walk away.

Michiru's "little green alien form Uranus" is one of my favorite phrases, most people have heard of the "little green men for Mars"; I thought Uranus was more appropriate here. B-)

The information about Haruka's name came from a web site for which I have forgotten the address. I think the same site said Michiru's name was meant to mean, "Mature sea king" but can't remember for certain. If this interests anyone, I ran across a site listing the names of the planets from countries around the world. In Japan "Ten'ousai" "Kaiohsai" and "Meiousai" are the names for Uranus, Neptune and Pluto respectively. If you want the site address leave me an email or messenger addy and I will send it to you.

I seem to have horrible luck with head injuries lately. Last chapter I had smacked my head on one of the shelves and this time it was a car door. Nothing broken, though it hurts to blink or make facial expressions. I wish I could tell some interesting story about someone trying to jump me or something sounding remotely as if it weren't an idiotic mistake, however I can't. I nearly popped my own eye out on the corner of a car door Tuesday afternoon, and all because I was looking at another car as it passed us. To pay for my mistake I have a small puncture wound under my eye, my whole right side of my face is a bruise (though barely visible, just painful), a headache and a worried older brother. I did get a laugh out of when I had ice on it; it was wrapped in a patriotic bandana. Anyway, enough about my odd mistakes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.

**Review responses:**

**Moonjava: **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Sorry. I'd have had it up by Saturday but I just felt like it needed one more run through and work my time since. B-)

**Riva van Dyk: **First, thank you for correcting my spelling of Boeing. I couldn't remember it exactly so I was just hoping people would understand what I meant with "Bowing". I don't think I did a great job of explaining how close of friend's Tom and Haruka were supposed to be through their actions in the story. I didn't want Haruka to just go "Well he's my best friend" though, somehow it seems like the term is getting thrown around too much where I live. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Bahamut's king: **It was no trouble to answer your question, to be honest I think I'd have wondered to. Hope you like this chapter.

**Moon-Daisuke: **B-) For some reason I keep obsessing over the time zones. I never bothered with them for the Haruka and Tom conversations but I like using them for Michiru and Haruka's conversations.

Haruka's confession came about because I was wondering how'd she do it. I was sitting up one night thinking and trying to think how it feels to try to say that to someone. (I am so bad about that kind of stuff that my mom never heard me speak the word love in her life) The only answer I kept coming to was "It feels scary to say it." After that it just came to mind that a lot of the time people don't plan to say that the first time, it just comes out. I can picture Haruka getting a "fight or flight" rush from trying to say it so this is how it came out. I couldn't help Michiru's response, meaning her sort of teasing Haruka a bit it just seemed to fit.

**Okay, that's the responces this chapter. Hope everyone out there is doing okay and thank you again for all the reviews. Take care.**


	12. Uninvited Guests

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to three reviewers. First to **kaze no kizu: **for reminding me to be careful because I need my eyes to write. Second to **animeprincess056: **for reappearing and reviewing three chapters at once, and leaving me smiling with the Triton comment. And last but not least to **tigon ookami: **for getting me to laugh hard enough to forget my headache. I didn't expect any answer to what you can do involving a swimsuit and a rope but yours has to be a pretty unique thought. B-) All three of you, and everybody who reviewed, have made my week. On with the chapter!

**Chapter 12: Uninvited Guests**

"Are you sure about this?" Haruka looked at Thomas with some concern in her teal eyes as they stood in the crowded boarding area. "Last chance, I mean even I don't want to drop this much cash on a plane trip each week."

"Yeah, yeah." Thomas nodded and waved a hand to dismiss the remark his tall blonde friend had made. He smiled nervously as his hand fumbled with some hidden object in his pocket and his brown eyes seemed to lose just a bit of focus. "Thanks for all the trouble you already went through, but I think I have to finish this alone. Now just get on that plane and go make sure you have a nice tux or suit to go to my wedding when she says yes, okay?"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't offer to help." Haruka raised her hands before her in surrender and smiled widely at the man. She grinned a bit before glancing around the terminal, no one was paying the two any mind. With quick movements the blonde racer grabbed Thomas and pulled him into a tight hug, taking him by surprise. She winked at some startled passer-by over Thomas' shoulder as she whispered to her friend. "What else are best friends for if not to drive to a wedding chapel in the middle of the night, give up careers to each other, risk being beaten to open the one another's eyes or fly across an ocean at the drop of a hat, Tom?"

"Yeah, thanks Raider." Thomas laughed lightly as he returned the unusual hug. Haruka had hugged him before, but this time was just odd to the man. This wasn't a back slapping hug exchanged quickly but more like something family would exchange at Christmas. They each let the other go and he grinned happily at his friend before throwing in a smart remark. "You know, I don't think I should be thanked for meeting you at that chapel when you two tied the knot."

"I did it to myself." Haruka shook her head but didn't stop smiling. The loud speaker made a chiming sound and the next boarding number was called. Teal eyes glanced at her ticket before locking again onto the brown eyed gaze of the man before her. "That's me. Take care of yourself and I'll see you when you get all that wedding stuff straightened out."

"If she says yes." Thomas reminded, his confidence evaporating as he glanced off toward the windows and the plane beyond.

"When she says yes, Tom. When not if." Haruka patted his shoulder and smiled again, hoping to give him some confidence. "Think positive."

"Right, positive." Thomas held out his hand and Haruka raised an eyebrow as she shook it. Thomas didn't let go right away as he again glanced toward the plane as he pulled Haruka just a bit forward to whisper to her this time. "You know, you should take your own advice. The way you talk about her I'd swear she was a goddess if I didn't know better."

Thomas let go of her hand and quickly walked away as the blonde watched him. Haruka shook her head as the speaker announced the final boarding call. She had another long plane ride to think about, or sleep on, all of her thoughts. As she passed the flight attendant she threw the woman a fake, but believable smile and fished in her pocket. It didn't take long before Haruka was seated and looking through the pictures in her wallet. She wondered once why she'd never gotten rid of those containing Jill, but had dismissed the thought quickly. Now she noticed something, she'd taken out several only keeping two. The first showed Thomas, Jill and herself happily smiling after a race. The second photo was the one she had shown to Michiru when they first met, and oddly it was now next to one of the aqua haired artist herself.

Where did the other pictures go? Into an album that no one but Haruka knew about. Inside the album where photos of the blonde's long departed parents with her as a child, of the school friends she'd left behind years before, and most recently of Jill and herself. Haruka had begun to think of it as her album of the lost, something she never really looked at. Now she wondered if she kept it for those she'd lost, or if she kept it for the memories she'd shared with them.

Haruka had again woken to a flight attendant shaking her shoulder lightly, but this time it was after they were on the ground since Haruka had never unfastened the seat belt. After grabbing her suitcase at baggage claim the blonde walked over toward another area where a car rental place was. The owner of the business also rented parking for cars when the owners were going to be gone for varying amounts of time. A young woman stood behind the desk and happily handed Haruka back her keys with the small tag stating where the convertible was parked. After paying she walked out to her car and got the luggage loaded into the back. Haruka thought to herself that this all seemed incredible boring when she'd rather be somewhere else.

It was sunset as the yellow convertible slowly prowled up the drive of Michiru Kaioh's home, parking just behind an unfamiliar blue car. Haruka paused after she turned the motor off and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed easily and placed the phone to her ear, waiting through three rings before Michiru's voice answered. Triton was growling in the background, surprising the blonde as she'd never heard him growl before. Or more correctly she'd only heard him growl once, more than a year ago in Vegas.

"Everything alright? Triton doesn't sound happy." Haruka asked lightly even as she opened the car door, shutting it as quietly as possible before striding toward the door. She was standing just outside the door when Michiru answered.

"I have a bit of uninvited company again." Michiru sighed a bit as someone in the background made a snide comment, then tried to placate Triton who had barked loudly at the visitor. "He seems to think my soul needs to be saved. I don't think Triton agrees."

"Why don't you ask him to answer the door?" Haruka said as she rang the doorbell. Michiru's slightly confused voice asked Ryu to get the door. Haruka grinned slightly sadistically and said a last comment. "I have to go, talk to you in a little while dear."

Footsteps approached the door and Haruka ducked out of sight of the peephole. There was a moment's pause before the door slowly opened a fraction and Ryu stuck his head out to look around. Before the green-eyed man could blink Haruka grabbed his collar and pushed him back against the wall of the entrance hall. The door shut with a little more noise than intended as Haruka kicked it shut behind them. Intense teal eyes bored into green as the blonde held the man against the wall. Michiru appeared from the living room and froze, surprise clearly written on her face.

"Now Natsumoto-san, it isn't polite to keep bothering people with out warning." Haruka said in an oddly calm voice as she glared down at the man, who was not surprisingly just a bit shorter. "It's proper to call first. I believe you owe Kaioh-sama an apology."

"G gomen Kaioh-san." Ryu stammered out, clearly unnerved by the blonde's sudden appearance. He looked toward Michiru but then quickly looked back toward Haruka's blazing teal eyes. "Please forgive my rudeness."

"No." Michiru's polite voice came back and surprised both Haruka and Ryu, though the blonde hid it much better. After a pause the shorter woman continued. "I can forgive your lack of warning as Haruka called it, and I can forgive your lack tolerance for the way I choose to live. However I can't forgive your repeated slights against Ten'ou-san herself, whom you clearly know nothing about, or your judgments about my feelings which can never possible understand. As I was telling you before the phone rang I'd like it if you left and did not return this time."

Haruka glanced toward her girlfriend and surprised a shudder at the cold look, which had crept into the artist's deep blue eyes. She'd never seen those eyes hold any type of negative emotion before and it only made her less happy with the man she held pinned against a wall. Teal eyes turned back again to the man against the wall and regarded him with a look normally reserved for someone who'd just spat at an orphan or kicked a stray animal. Ryu's eyes were focused however on Michiru and he seemed to have regained a small amount of composure.

"Mich.." He trailed off at the blue-eyed glare he received and started again. "Kaioh-san, please listen. You are a beautiful young woman and I don't want to see you condemned to eternal hell. It isn't too late, there are many men who'd love just a chance with you."

"And I'm sure you are among them." Haruka muttered quietly but the other two both heard the remark. Green eyes became somewhat defiant as Ryu brought his hands up and tried unsuccessfully to knock the woman's hold free of his collar.

"So what if I am?" Ryu shot back with a glare aimed at the pianist. He gave his best defiant look as he spoke again. "What makes you think you can replace a man anyway? You should be looking for a husband yourself rather than playing house and dressing like something you aren't."

"I'm not trying to replace anything and I'll dress how I like." Haruka growled out, her grip tightening a bit in frustration. She calmed slightly as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked over into two blue eyes.

"Please put him down Haruka." Michiru said calmly, a bit of warmth returning to her eyes as she spotted mild surprise in those teal orbs. Haruka hadn't realized she'd lifted the man a few inches from the floor. Silently the blonde released her grip on Ryu, the man just managing to stay on his feet as he came to the ground again. Michiru shook her head a bit but smiled softly. "Thank you, Ruka."

"Your welcome, Michi." Haruka said as she turned to fully face the shorter woman, back to Ryu. She winked one teal eye as she stepped just past Michiru and knelt to greet the previously unnoticed animals behind her. She heard movement as Ryu straightened his shirt but ignored it in favor of pulling out the treats she'd brought for the to fuzzy guards. She scratched each behind an ear and leaned in to whisper to them. "Thanks guys."

"Natsumoto-san you aren't going to save my soul, change my mind or win me over." Michiru spoke as Haruka came back to her feet behind her. The blonde leaned causally against a wall and watched as the violin player spoke. "Now, for all our sakes, please leave."

"Michiru." Ryu darted forward, grabbed the artist's arm and pulled her toward him. "Don't do this."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Triton shot forward and finally bit the man. He yelped and let go of Michiru's arm, trying instead to swat at the angry dog, which had sunk its teeth into his pant leg. Michiru backed away and started to call Triton off even as the man's arm stopped in mid swing. He looked up to meet two very angry teal eyes as Haruka had a painful hold on his wrist. The blonde easily twisted his arm until it was behind his back and grabbed his other shoulder with her free hand.

"That's it Natsumoto." Haruka growled as she pushed him toward the door Michiru had already opened. Once outside Haruka walked the man over to his blue car before pushing him again the side. She leaned close and whispered threateningly to him. "Good night, come back when you have learned some manners and not before."

Finally Haruka released him and stepped back. She waited outside until Ryu drove away. After a long silent pause two arms came around the blonde's waist and she looked down into those deep blue eyes again.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't over step anything." Haruka spoke as her common sense began to catch up with her. She was somewhat relieved when Michiru shook her head and squeezed her lightly.

"Actually I'm glad you showed up when you did, I don't think Ryu wanted to take no for an answer." Michiru shook her head again, her blue eyes seeming to lighten as she felt Haruka's arms come around her. "I thought you were still in America."

"Tom didn't need my help any more so he sent me packing." Haruka grinned and glanced back toward her car. "I thought I'd surprise you so I just drove straight over here."

"Well it was certainly a surprise." Michiru admitted. She yelped as Haruka literally swept her off her feet and spun around once. Michiru hadn't realized the blonde could pick her up so easily. "Haruka, what are you doing?"

"I missed you." Was the only response the blonde gave as she kissed Michiru's forehead. The shorter woman smiled and leaned up to kiss Haruka's lips, if at a somewhat awkward angle.

"I missed you too." Michiru whispered as she ended the kiss and gazed deeply into the teal eyes she'd missed for two weeks. She just grinned more when Haruka walked back into the house with out setting her down. Haruka finally set her down on her bed before plopping unceremoniously next to her. Michiru giggled at the look of pure exhaustion on the blonde's face, even if it did seem to be faked. A question occurred to the artist so she propped herself up on an elbow and looked over at the blonde who seemed nearly asleep in her prone posistion.

"Haruka?" Michiru waited until she received an inquisitive sound in response before asking her question. "What did Tom decide to do?"

"Honestly?" One teal eye popped open and watched and aqua haired head nod. Haruka smiled evilly before she responded shortly. "I have no clue, he refused to tell me."

Michiru laughed and let herself fall back to lie next to the tall blonde. Haruka smiled next to her and sat up long enough to watch the other woman laugh. When Michiru had calmed down and was smiling up at her she leaned over. Haruka gently kissed the violin player before pulling away and standing up. She offered Michiru her hand with a smile.

"Have time to go to dinner with me?"

"Of course." Michiru happily placed her hand in the blonde's and stood. She poked the taller woman causing her to make a startled sound. "You're probably the only person I know that would spend two weeks in another country working on a problem and return happily with out knowing the answer."

"Would you prefer I stayed until Tom cracked and told me? I may have had to have stayed there for another two weeks." Haruka responded as she led Michiru down the staircase again.

"No, I think I much prefer your company to the answer any day." Michiru smiled as Haruka pulled her back into her arms at the bottom of the stairs. She draped her arms over the blonde's shoulders and enjoyed the content smile on the other's face.

"That's good, because I know I'd much rather be here with you then planning someone else's proposal." Haruka whispered a bit huskily as she leaned into to kiss Michiru again.

Wind-Chaser looked up from her new toy, a stuffed mouse, long enough to regard the couple standing in the entree way. The cat glanced over at Triton who just picked up his own new chew toy and meandered off into the living room, Wind following not far behind.

A few days later found Haruka jogging an indoor track at a local gym. The blonde had received a short message from Thomas on her machine. All it said was he hadn't asked yet and that he was going on a business trip first. Haruka was slightly eager for her friend to ask so that they would all know the answer already. At the same time she had some deep thoughts of her own to manage and at the moment this was the best place she could find to rid herself of the anxious energy that combination brought out.

As she circled the track Haruka kept her pace steady, breathing deeply in through her nose and releasing that air again through her mouth in a practiced pattern. Her arms moved in time with her legs as she kept the steady pace around the quarter mile track. The first quarter mile her body began to warm up, her cardiovascular system kicking in. The second quarter miles her breathing was becoming a bit more important and her old black sweats were beginning to feel heavy and warm. By the point she reached a mile around the track the blonde was no longer thinking about her breathing, it was habit, or her foot moment, that was just a rhyme in the background of her mind. Her thoughts began to tick away again.

Haruka's mind wandered over different subjects, sparing only a thought or two for Thomas and his dilemma back in Vegas. Instead she floated through memories and feelings. Her mind called up pictures of all the time spent since she left Vegas to join Michiru's tour. Her mind drifted over the past few days and the increasing amount of time she found herself spending at Michiru's house. Part of that time was due to concern that Ryu would again bother the violin player, but the vast majority of that time spent there simply because she enjoyed spending time in her company.

Haruka knew she was in love with Michiru. She knew, or at least believed when Michiru said she was in love with her as well. And once again Haruka knew she had been down this road before, had been wrong to some degree before, but this time felt different. Haruka still couldn't seem to decide if she should be afraid of this level of emotion or if she should just let herself go.

"Let it go." Called a voice into the blonde's thoughts. Haruka nearly jumped out of her skin as she noticed the tall women watching her from a near by bench. The woman's red eyes seemed to have an all knowing twinkle to them and her long, dark green hair was pulled half into a bun a top her head. Haruka slowed to a walk, placing her hands above her head out of habit but not allowing herself to stop. The mysterious woman smiled as she stood and joined the blonde on her cool down walk. "Whatever you're so worried about you should just let go, you'll find the answer when it's time."

"Um, thank you I think." Haruka responded in a puzzled voice, wondering if she should be worried about the strange woman who was now treating her like an old friend. Haruka was too surprised to even question the fact that they were both speaking English rather than Japanese. "And how do you know I'm worried about anything miss?"

"You were running around that track for three miles before I spoke." The woman held back a laugh at Haruka's look of shock. She held out her hand to the tall blonde woman, though they were both on eye level. "My name is Setsuna Meiou, sorry for disturbing your thoughts."

"Ten'ou Haruka." Haruka shook her hand gently and smiled back for the first time. "Actually I should probably thank you, there's no telling how long I would have kept that up if you hadn't said anything."

"I'm sure you would have run another few miles at least." Setsuna grinned, her eyes again taking on a slightly mysterious look. She turned and began to walk away as she called back over her shoulder. "Good day miss Ten'ou, I'll see you around."

That did stop Haruka in her tracks. As the door to the room shut Haruka realized she now had one more unanswered question to add to her pile. With a shake of her head she started off for the showers. She decided it was time to head back to her apartment and spend some time with Wind-Chaser.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I had to write something with Setsuna. To be totally honest I almost brought her into play back in chapter seven but decided against it. I like Setsuna as well as any of the outers so I was bound to bring her in sometime. Just to remind you though, this is still alternate universe so don't expect me to bring in the Silence or Sailor Pluto. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading.

**Review responses:**

**Tigon ookami: **I never heard the Deep Sea Queen translation before but it would make sense. I'll have to do a bit of digging sometime to find out. B-) I have to say you came up with an interesting answer for what a bathing suit and a rope can be used for. Hope this update was fast enough for you, and thank you for the review that has me smiling.

**Animeprincess056: **Chapter nine: As I said before, I left it to the imagination of each reader, it just felt better to let everyone decide in their own mind what did or did not happen. B-) Chapter ten: Oh lord; confessing feelings is more than a little hard. I don't think I personally have ever been anything but scared to even admit something like that in my head. If any time warranted "fight or flight" rushes I think that would. Chapter 11: Triton's actions in here were directly for your review. After reading that I had to have Ryu provoke Triton too far, I mean he's not a nice guy as you can see. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you again for the review.

**Kaze no kizu: **B-) I'll do my best to be more careful from now on. My face, especially my eye, still hurts a bit but there wasn't any serious damage. It scared me for a few minutes when I got in that car, but not I just have a little puncture wound and a steadily healing bruise. Hey, I haven't even missed work over it. Thank you for the review, it cheered me up.

**Moonjava: **Thank you for the review I am glad you took the time to leave it. I hope you feel better from what ever is wrong soon and I can more than understand Fan Fiction falling backward on the list. Hey I was writing stories about Star Wars back in 2002 but after I came back from a six-month break it took a long while before I got back into Fan Fiction itself. I'll be wishing you luck. Take care and thank you again for all the reviews you have left. B-)

**Moon-Daisuki: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. B-) And it's good to know somebody got enjoyment from the Uranus comment. A friend told me it was double edged because originally it was just a reference to Haruka's planet in the series, but they said something similar to your comment and it was too funny for me to cut it out. Hope you this chapter as well; thank you again for the review.

**Bahamut's king: **Requests don't bother me I love the feedback. The only reason I omitted the notes words in the chapter it was in was because I was still contemplating what it should say. I had already thought out the reaction I wanted from Michiru but not the words that would trigger it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're doing okay with your own fic. Take care and thank you for the review.


	13. Gates of Time

**Dedicated to all those who have read and/or reviewed this story so far. Thank you for the continued support.**

**Chapter 13: Gates of Time**

'I'll find the answer when it's time.' Haruka thought as she lazily petted Wind-Chaser. It'd been a week since her odd encounter with miss Meiou and still the blonde spent a growing amount of time pondering things. She stared at the painted clouds of her living room ceiling with her head resting on the back of the couch. To her surprise Wind suddenly vaulted from her lap and ran to the door. Haruka raised her blonde head and watched as the Persian cat scratched lightly at the door.

'They say animals have better senses than us.' Haruka thought as her doorbell sounded. Judging by Wind's reaction there was only one person it could be behind that door. With a smile Haruka opened the door to allow her aqua haired girl friend to enter.

"What brings you here, Michi?" Haruka asked as the shorter woman entered and turned to look at her. A smile grew on Michiru's face as she crossed her arms lightly.

"Wind-chan of course." Michiru teased as the cat happily wound about her legs. Shutting the door Haruka had no doubt that comment had just made Wind's day. "Actually I wanted to surprise you for once, you just seem so lost in thought lately."

"I'm sorry, it's nothing bad." Haruka reassured her and walked over to give the violin player a hug.

"Regardless, I am certain that hansom blonde head of yours could use a break before you melt down from all this deep thought." Michiru spoke again as she reached up to ruffle Haruka's hair a little.

"What did you have in mind?" Haruka asked. Michiru answered by smiling and pulling her toward the door.

"Today I'm driving."

Michiru's gray compact had been trailing through the mid-day sun for a long time in near silence broken only by the CD player's speakers. Haruka leaned back in her seat, biting back her curiosity, and observed the violinist as she drove. Though she didn't match Haruka's skill and reaction time the blonde had to admit that there was a quiet grace and ease to Michiru's driving that put most people to shame. Teal eyes shifted to gaze out of the passenger window as Tokyo's building melted into the more wide spread areas out side the city. They passed a number of mansions like houses and at least one small shrine before Michiru turned onto a dirt road that led to a large estate.

Teal eyes took in every detail of the mansion as Michiru brought the car to a stop out front of it. A young man who was dressed casually met them as they stepped from the car and Michiru handed him the keys. Haruka raised her eyebrow and began to wonder if this was really someone's mansion or a themed business. She thought her question was answered as she spotted a sign near the door, which read: Gates of Time.

"What is this place, Michi?" Haruka finally asked as they entered through the large wooden doors a man had opened for the two. Michiru took a moment to nod her thanks before answering the tall blonde pianist. Michiru smiled brightly and took a hold of Haruka's hand to lead her deeper into the mansion. They passed a number of doors before pausing outside what appeared to be a large library room. Michiru turned to face her. "We're here to see one of my oldest friends, and really the only one I kept contact with after high school."

Michiru pushed the oak door open and led Haruka toward the center of the room where a woman sat at a table quietly working to restore a very old looking clock. Haruka was so distracted by her surrounding that she failed to take notice of their host as she took in the items around the room. She stopped as Michiru walked over and spoke to the other woman in a hushed voice. Teal eyes took in a number of ancient tapestries and banners hanging about the room in various stages of restoration, clocks of all type from over the years, what appeared to be ancient katanas, a suit of tarnished armor that looked to be of European origins and dusty books and scrolls piled high upon shelves everywhere.

"Why hello again, miss Ten'ou." She looked up to find Michiru flanked by Setsuna, both eyeing her with amusement. Haruka raised a brow in question when Setsuna stepped forward. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Doctor Setsuna Meiou."

"You're a doctor?" Teal eyes glanced again about the room in confusion.

"I hold a doctorate in world history and archeology." Setsuna waved a dismissive hand about the large room to take in all the objects with in. "This is my office when I stay here in Japan, though I tend to travel quite often."

"You don't act like you were raised in Japan, and you seem to speak English every time we meet." Haruka pointed out. Setsuna and Michiru exchanged another look before Setsuna led them toward a smaller inner chamber at the opposite side of the room.

"Setsuna's mother was British but of Chinese decent and her father was Japanese." Michiru explained as they came to the inner office. Setsuna sat calmly behind a fine oak desk and Michiru took one of the two seats before it. Haruka however was distracted as soon as she entered the room. The tall blonde walked carefully toward a display of four glass cases near one wall. Among the neatly line cases were a tall staff with a red stone a top it, a glaive which almost seemed to glow in the soft light, a finely crafted mirror and what most caught the blonde, a scimitar style sword.

"That piece is known as the Space Sword." Setsuna explained as Haruka finally pulled her attention back from the intricate sword and took a seat beside Michiru. Setsuna again held that mysterious glint to her eyes as she spoke again. "Each of those pieces was found at different dig sites about the world. Oddly they seem to have been perfectly preserved regardless of the fact that they were all buried for several hundred years."

"Several hundred?" Haruka questioned as she looked back toward the cases again. She shook her head in disbelief at the thought. "The mirror's glass would be dull and broken, the sword's blade could not be so finely crafted, nor the glaive which should have lost its handle and the staff is just like nothing I've seen before."

"Ah, but miss Ten'ou I have studied these items for years and I can guarantee you they are just as old or older than I have stated." Setsuna swiveled her chair a bit as she herself regarded the ancient items behind their bulletproof glass. She herself seemed to ponder them as her gaze wandered from one to the next. "I can't explain them and they have puzzled me since I first found the staff hidden away in the Iga Mountains, but I do know they are like nothing else. They aren't even made of normal materials it seems and each bears a symbol inlaid into it with perfect precision."

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit surprised, they just seemed to catch my eye as we entered."

"And draw you toward them?" Setsuna questioned with a raised eyebrow. She turned again to face her guests, resting her elbow upon her desk and leaning forward. "Yes I reacted the same to the staff, and Michiru toward the mirror. Which was it that called to you, Ten'ou?"

"Call me Haruka." The blonde insisted with a grin as she waved a hand back at the display. "And I wouldn't say called. I did feel intrigued by the Space Sword though."

"I thought so, you seemed to take only it in." Setsuna smiled kindly and sat back again. "To be honest, they didn't have names when I found them. I've found no historic reference to any of they objects but certain words seemed to come to mind as I was cleaning the dirt from each."

"What are the other three objects?" Haruka asked curiously.

"The Aqua Mirror, Time Staff and Silence Glaive." Setsuna stood and walked over to stand before the case, which protected the Time Staff and placed a hand lightly to the glass. "This one bears the symbol of Pluto. Ironically it is my ruling planet according to Western Astrology."

"I though you were an Archeologist, not a Divination master." Haruka commented lightly to the other women who shot her a smirk of her own.

"A well rounded scholar never turns down a chance to learn of something new, Haruka." With a light in her eyes the tall and regal figure turned from the case and smiled at her guests in a welcoming way. "What say we go outside, we could take a ride?"

"Ride?" Haruka glanced between the grinning women and gave a cautious look toward Michiru and her far to knowing face. "Ride what?"

"Horses, Ruka. It is a lovely day for a ride and Setsuna invited us both to join her for a small picnic."

Once they were all mounted, much to Haruka's embarrassment she'd needed a bit of help to learn how to get on the tall mount. Teal eyes watched as Setsuna allowed her own mount to walk slow and easy circles around them as Michiru explained what commands to give the horse and what it would do. Haruka tried to remember each clearly as they finally set out. She wondered, as she held the leather reins tightly, just how large Setsuna's estate was. She'd been surprised to find out the woman lived here and that she'd inherited the entire thing from her father's family.

As they rode slowly Haruka became more comfortable and decided to test out what the horse could do. With a quick look to see if the other two were paying attention Haruka coaxed the tall animal into a faster pace, however the horse didn't just speed up a little but instead took off like a gun. Michiru and Setsuna both turned to watch as the blonde's horse shot forward at a full run as if it were in a derby. With looks of concern the two women took off after their less trained friend. Setsuna, being the most experienced with horses was closing the distance quickly with Michiru not far behind. Over a small hill there was what looked to be a little stream and wither because of that or Haruka finally remembering the correct command the blonde's horse came to a sudden stop.

The horse reared onto its back hoofs, tossing the startled blonde to the ground with a heavy thud, just before Setsuna arrived. The red-eyed women slowed her horse and managed to grab the reins of Haruka's mount as Michiru moved her own to stand between the fallen blonde and her mount. Haruka's horse seemed intent on running again for a moment before it calmed down.

"Are you okay, Ruka?" Michiru slid from her own saddle and knelt near the blonde with concern in both her voice and eyes. She watched Haruka sit up and seem to do a visual check of herself while rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"I wanted to see how fast he could go." Haruka said sheepishly as she waved toward the horse. Setsuna shook her head with an amused smile and slid from her own saddle. She led the horses to a spot near the river and lightly looped their reins around a small tree. "Guess it was a bit too fast for once."

"Maybe you should stick to only speeding in cars." Michiru commented as she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair to check for any sort of bump or blood. Haruka quirked an eyebrow at the artists comment.

"I can ride motorcycles too, you know." She proclaimed with a cocky grin.

"This seems like a good enough spot for the picnic, thank you Haruka." Setsuna's red eyes sparkled as the blonde gave her a confused look, wondering why she was being thanked. "You seem have just 'run across' a wonderful spot."

Michiru giggled at the comment even as Haruka's teal eyes rolled at the pun. Setsuna came over with a set of saddlebags and started to pull out a large blanket. With a few quick movements Setsuna had the blanket spread out and Haruka and Michiru started to get the food out of its own saddlebag confines. Setsuna watched the two together and had to smile, they just seemed to fit.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I slowed down a bit there. I know I was going so quick on the updates for a while but this chapter got me stuck and I had the urge to write a short story. (Grins) Said short story has become a chapter fiction with fourteen reviews thus far. Thank you to all those readers who keep reviewing, and encouraging me to keep writing.

**Review responses:**

**Knight of the Wolf: **It took me a lot of thought to figure out how I was going to bring Setsuna in and what her profession would be. For a time I considered tying her into Michiru and Haruka's musical careers, I even had a chapter written with her as a sort of recording director, but it just didn't feel right to me. Eventually I decided she had to have a job tied to her own personality and to her duties as a scout, and that the best way to explain her sudden appearance was if said job caused her to travel. Hope you like her part so far.

I think mastermind is a strong term; I like to think I am a lucky amateur as of late. I wont say what is going to happen for Ruka and Michi, you'll have to wait and see. (Grin) As for being too soon for a proposal, I really don't have a clue. A friend of mine recently got married to a woman he'd known for less than three weeks and though their relationship isn't anywhere near perfect it is their choice. I think the only way to know if it is too soon or not would be to gauge you own heart and what you feel. (Looks around) Wow, don't ask me where that came from because I have no clue when I developed that thought path. Maybe my friends are making me think too much on this stuff.

**Jeannie: **Yes, Ryu is a pain. (Grin) Glad you have liked it so far, I'll do my best to keep it up.

**Moonjava: **(Bows with a smile) I'm glad you enjoyed it. I always feel like it is longer between updates than it is, though this time it did get a bit longer. Thank you again for the continued reviews.

**King of Warlords: **(Grins widely and bows) Thank you very much for that compliment. Honestly I know there are still a lot of flaws with my writing style but I keep working at it and hope to get a book published someday. I'm sure your writing is better than you give it credit for and that you will improve even more over time.

My eye is healed and even the puncture wound didn't leave any long-term scars. Thank you for the concern. Honestly, though my friends call me Haruka, I do tend to get hurt a bit often. Always out to try something new or push myself just a bit more. Yesterday I bought a skateboard and decided to take it up as a new hobby; at twenty-one I am just learning from my eighteen-year-old brother. (Grin) I went to practice on my own at 0600 today and took a nice fall. The up side of hurting myself a lot is that I start to shrug a lot of injuries off and keep going.

**Bahamut's King: **(Laughs) I had completely forgotten about "Ryu Shipping". Yes, I like that name for some reason. My eye is doing fine, no more pain or blurriness. What Haruka did to Ryu was just my way of trying to show that she is becoming protective of Michiru, and also he was starting to remind me of a stalker as I wrote about him. Stalkers are no good. (Shakes head)

**Moon Daisuki: **I'm glad you liked it. I rewrote the part in the airport two or three times, had a hard time feeling like I'd gotten what I wanted in it. Ryu, well he's a lot of people I have met or seen along my life rolled into one. I don't know if I will use him again though, he was starting to seem a lot like a stalker. Anyway, hope you liked this one as well and sorry if it seems a bit short.

**Animeprincess056: **I was hoping you'd like the part with Triton. (Smiles) I will try to be a bit more careful Mesa-chan, but I seem to get in a lot of little injuries. (Grins) Still, I'll avoid what I can. Wish me luck though, now I am trying to learn to skateboard. Take care.


	14. Studio Time

**Dedicated to: My 18 year old baby brother for being nice enough to try to teach me to board, and go with me to college registration. Oh, and for offering to tell the guy that keeps calling and waking me to back off. Siblings are great, even though I told him no.**

**Chapter 14: Studio Time**

Haruka tried her best to pout that night as they walked down the corridor to her apartment. Michiru giggled up at the taller women and they slowed to a stop before the racer's door. Haruka leaned back against her still locked apartment, losing her pout and smiling over the day they'd spent with Setsuna. She had to admit that Michiru's friend was interesting, though a bit odd at times. A hand gently touched her cheek and she came back to the present to find blue eyes gazing up at her.

"What's on your mind this time, Ruka?" Michiru whispered as she moved her hand to rest on the taller women's shoulder and leaned against her. Haruka fought down a hint of a blush and glanced briefly both ways, the hall was deserted.

"I can't believe you two made me ride back on your horse." Haruka complained jokingly, her eyes dancing as Michiru giggled again.

"But I thought the ride was very enjoyable." Michiru teased and this time caught the slight blush on the taller woman's face. She smiled again and leaned up to whisper as close to the blonde's ear as she could. "I hope you enjoyed the distraction all the same."

"Are you trying to flirt, Kaioh-san?" Haruka quirked an eyebrow at the smaller woman and smiled as Michiru looked away for a moment. Haruka's grin became almost evil as she quickly pulled Michiru a bit closer and spun so the shorter woman now had her back to the door. With amusement Haruka leaned down very close to Michiru's ear and let her breath wash over the musicians ear for a moment. When the blonde spoke her voice was husky and low. "If you want I could show you a few tricks of the trade."

"I supposed you spent your high school years flirting with all the girls." Michiru said quietly as she failed to fight down a bright blush. She had to admit that it made her heart rate spike to be standing so close to Haruka with no way out. The rush wasn't one of fear, but it could rival any feeling Michiru could describe at the moment.

"Oh, I perfected my technique only on the cute ones." Haruka winked at Michiru as she stepped back with a cocky grin. "But if we'd gone to the same school you would have had no competition."

Someone cleared their throat and both women jumped and looked over toward the elevator door. An older couple stood there and the woman glared just slightly at the two. The man one the other hand fought a grin and nodded slightly to Haruka as both women bowed and apologized. Once they were inside her apartment Haruka collapsed onto the couch as she laughed. Michiru sat down next to Haruka with a happy smile even though her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"I think I'd forgotten what it was like to get that look." Haruka said as she calmed down and Michiru leaned against her shoulder. The blonde sneaked an arm around Michiru's shoulders and brushed an aqua lock from the woman's face. "Now I really remember what it was like to be in high school."

"I've never gotten that look before." Michiru said quietly as she watched the last rays of the sun's light dieing out through the glass doors across the room. She felt Haruka squeeze her shoulders lightly. "Of course I've never been caught in such a position before."

"Oh, so you were always so reserved and polite?" Haruka asked and watched embarrassment flashed across her girlfriend's face. She smiled and gently made Michiru look up at her. "Hey I always found the quiet school girls cute."

"And I'm sure they all thought you were that bad boy their mother's feared." Michiru smiled brightly, forgetting her embarrassment from only a moment before. Haruka kissed her lightly before winking again.

"Oh I can be very bad when I want to be." The blonde relaxed back into the cushions of her couch and took one of Michiru's hands into her free right hand. She started to play with the delicate fingers as she gazed up at the ceiling. "Thank you for today."

"Maybe you should thank Setsuna, I only asked her if I could bring you." Michiru responded and laid her head one Haruka's shoulder. She felt Haruka's chuckle more than she actually heard it.

"I think I will call and thank her." Haruka leaned her head on top of Michiru's and took a deep breath, just taking in the moment. She let the breath out slowly as she felt Michiru relax even more. "I have to thank her for some advice too. The answer did come once I let it go."

"Answer?" Michiru questioned but only got another laugh in return. She smiled, what ever the answer was, or for that matter the question, she was glad Haruka wasn't still trapped in her own thoughts.

"Michiru?" Haruka's voice brought her back to the present. She nodded to show she was listening and felt the arm around her squeeze her once more. Haruka's voice was low as she spoke. "Would you go to dinner with me Friday?"

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" Michiru replied as they both settled into a comfortable silence.

Haruka woke the next day to the ringing of a phone. The blonde grumbled as she rolled over and fell out of her bed. With a grimace she sat up and grabbed the cordless hitting the talk button and blinking blurry teal eyes at the wall.

"Hello?" Haruka stood and rubbed her free hand through her short blonde locks as she glanced at the clock. "Hey Tom. News? About what? Oh, I almost forgot that. What did she say?" There was a long pause in which Haruka's expression shifted through several things. "Well that's great in the end. It's when? Sure, I'll tell Michiru today. Oh, I gotta go Tom! I'm late as it is!"

Haruka hung up the phone and raced around the room looking for what she needed to change for the day. The blonde skipped her shower, luckily having taken one last night, and ran to the kitchen to feed Wind-Chaser. The gray cat tilted her head as Haruka placed the food bowl quickly on the floor and ran out the door. She was too impatient to wait on the elevator so instead the blonde ran down the staircase and made it to the garage in what seemed record time. She grinned as she vaulted the door of her convertible and started the car quickly.

'Time to put my racing skills to use.' Haruka thought.

Half an hour later Haruka arrived at a small recording studio and spotted Michiru and Setsuna standing outside waiting for her. She parked and fought back the slight growl and resigned to mentally cursing Tokyo's traffic. Haruka pulled her glasses off as she reached the other women and smiled sheepishly.

"Traffic was murder." Haruka said apologetically and smiled again at Setsuna. "Its nice to see you again, Setsuna-san."

"Thank you, but I think your manager is ready to lose his mind if you don't both get inside soon." Setsuna chuckled a bit as Haruka again gave a sheepish look. Michiru grabbed the taller blonde's arm and led her inside past a doorman who held the large glass door for the three.

"He'll be alright, he just worries too much." Michiru tried to console.

"He might worry himself into an early grave if he reacts the way to every problem." Setsuna commented mildly as they reached an elevator. They silently entered the elevator; the ride up was short as the top level of the building was only four levels above the lobby. They emerged into a large hall where Kishu-san paced up and down. Kishu-san wasn't very old, only about thirty, but his short dark hair already held a streak of gray. Other than his wire glasses he had the build of a track runner and Haruka thought maybe the man ran in high school. Dark eyes caught sight of the three and he started toward them with a scolding look.

"Kishu-san, yell at your clients later." Interrupted a voice behind him. A young woman stepped out, her long brown hair braided down her back and a set of small silver rimmed glasses sliding down her noses. This one looked like a tall teen in her black slacks and Gundam Wing t-shirt. Brown eyes regarded them carefully as she walked over, passing a disgruntled Kishu. "My name is Ann Reed, sorry to be speaking English but I just got here and my Japanese is horrible."

"Nice to meet you, Reed-san." Michiru said as all three women bowed a bit to be polite. To their surprise Reed mirrored the gesture and waved toward the sound booth down the hall. "I'll be doing the recording today, and for a while in fact. The last guy retired and I was picked up at the last minute. I think Kishu-san is convinced that I don't know what I'm doing, so he's asked we record the whole thing three times."

"Three times? I assume you mean three with no mistakes." Haruka questioned, teal eyes a bit uncertain. They were now following Reed into a recording studio. "That seems like a lot for one song."

"Okay." They entered the room and Reed turned to regard all four of the people who had followed. "Here's what we are going to do. The first recording will be both of you in here together, to get the full song in one recording. The second one we are going to do, when we finish the first, will be Kaioh-san by herself on the same song. After that one we'll record Ten'ou-san by herself."

"She's doing this to torture me." Kishu muttered dryly as he walked through the next door into the sound booth. Reed smiled at the guys back and winked as she adjusted her glasses. "He's right of course, though I think the separate recordings and the whole are a good idea I am messing with his head. We have three songs to get through today and I refuse to let anybody else in here until we're done. Are you two ready?"

"As soon as I make sure that's tuned." Haruka commented with a smile. She kind of liked Reed who she was sure was American. "Give us a few minutes to tune and we'll be ready."

"Sure thing." Reed looked over to Setsuna and held open the door to the sound booth. "Care to join us ma'am?"

"As long as you agree not call me ma'am again." Setsuna said mildly as she passed through the door. Reed waved and disappeared into the large booth as well. Haruka sat down behind the black grand piano the studio provided and started to play tuning notes and listen to make sure the piano was in good order. Michiru went about tuning her violin as Haruka's eyes drifted to the booth window to see Kishu-san all but yelling soundlessly at Reed who just smiled and pointed to a part of the board before her. Setsuna stood behind the two and shook her head in amusement.

"I think we know how to get on Kishu-san's bad side now." Haruka pointed out, as she held a hand over her microphone and spoke softly. Michiru nodded and tried to hide her own amusement, as the manager seemed to be pouting in a corner now.

"Ready when you are, Reed-san." Michiru said quietly into the microphone near her. Reed looked up and grinned at the two. She nodded to her male assistant and held up three fingers. Slowly she counted down then pointed at them and the two started into their own count.

"Breathe, will you please Kishu-san?" Reed was saying as the group walked into the lobby. Reed carried two large envelopes, which held some kind of recordings and data for the actually record company. She smiled and handed them to the receptionist with a few quick words. After that was done she spun to face them so fast that her braid seemed to fly a bit. "See, out of my hands safe and sound."

"All the better, why they ever hired someone so young who can't even speak or write in Japanese I will never know." Kishu said as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. In his gray suit he looked like a trial lawyer after a bad day in court. " I mean how qualified can you be?"

"For your information, Kishu-san I am older than you clients and more qualified than the man I replaced." Reed glared a bit; clearly he'd found a way to her buttons after trying all day. She fished out her ID and showed them the birth date, which clearly put her at twenty-eight years old. As she was slipping it back into her pocket she grumbled and started to walk toward the exit. "Good afternoon to you all."

"She's off already?" Kishu seemed shocked. He looked over toward the receptionist who smiled a bit. "What?"

"They make her take a Japanese course on the clock, Kishu-san." The women said, having met the man at previous recording sessions. He groaned a bit and she laughed. "She's is actually very nice if you give her half a chance."

"They really are going to keep her then?"

"I'm afraid so."

Haruka held back a remark but winked at Michiru when the violin player gave her a questioning look. Haruka started edging toward the door when Kishu spotted her and glared.

"Ten'ou-san." He began in an outwardly calm voice. He smiled at the blonde as she turned back to look at him. "My dear piano playing friend."

"Is there something you wanted, Kishu-san?" Haruka asked as if she didn't know what was coming. Michiru and Setsuna merely watched the happenings in silence. Kishu seemed to be turning red as they spoke but the man did a good job of restraining himself as best he could.

"Ten'ou-san." He took a deep breath and seemed to return to his normal color slightly though you could almost see a vain popping out of his head. "The next time we have a recording secession I'd appreciate it if you were on time."

Haruka watched as the man strode quickly from the building and blinked.

"It seems you have been saved by Japanese manners." Setsuna commented lightly as the three started their own way toward the door.

"Have a good day!" Called the receptionist. Once they were outside Haruka looked over the two women with her and smiled.

"Either of you have anywhere to be now?" Both women shook their heads and Haruka's smile grew a bit. "Why don't we all go to a café and get some lunch? I skipped breakfast."

Soon the three were seated at a near by out door café. Haruka watched cars pass as Michiru and Setsuna spoke about some new dress style. The blonde was so focused that she jumped when a waitress appeared in front of her and held a plate before her eyes. Setsuna grinned and Michiru giggled as the blonde's eyes crossed comically. The food set down on the table the waitress quickly retreated back inside.

"We didn't mean to bore you, Haruka-san." Setsuna said kindly to the blonde. Haruka just grinned and shook her head as she started eating. "So, why were you looking for a new dress, Michiru?"

"Oh!" Haruka tuned back in to the conversation and two sets of eyes became focused on the blonde. She used a napkin to wipe her mouth quickly and gave yet another sheepish look at the two. "I almost forgot that Tom called this morning. Jill said yes and the wedding is going to be next month."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit lost." Setsuna said with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Jill is Haruka's ex-wife and Tom is Haruka's friend." Michiru offered kindly. She smiled at the interested look this got from Setsuna's red eyes. "Tom and Jill are getting married and Haruka was invited to see there wedding."

"Slight change there, Tom invited both of us." Haruka said lightly as she began to poke at her food again. She noticed Setsuna's somewhat odd look. "Okay, what questions are going through you head Setsuna-san?"

"First, you were married before?" Setsuna said. The archeologist was beginning to feel like she needed a scorecard or a summary to keep up with these two. "And second, you're invited to your ex-wife's wedding?"

"Tom is my best friend, I would be there even if he were marrying someone from another planet." Haruka lightly shrugged at that fact. She took a bite and made sure to swallow before she spoke again. "Yes I was married. I'd rather not talk about it too much to be honest."

"Okay." Setsuna nodded and turned back to Michiru with a serious look in her eyes. "I assume you need a dress for the wedding?"

"That's right." Michiru said as she smiled at Haruka. The blonde coughed a bit and went back to her food.

"We should go looking today, then." Setsuna commented as she stood. Haruka looked up as Michiru nodded.

"But there's a whole month until the actual wedding." The blonde said with wide eyes. Both women looked at her in amusement and Haruka felt like she'd just said something very stupid.

"I take it you never wear dresses." Setsuna commented. Haruka shook her head and Michiru giggled again.

"I think she'd look rather nice in one though." Michiru whispered conspiratorially to Setsuna. The tall archeologist nodded in agreement and Haruka narrow her eyes at both.

"It sometimes take a very long time to find the right dress for a special occasion and a wedding is very special indeed." Setsuna commented in a wise tone. Michiru leaned down to kiss Haruka's cheek and whisper a farewell into the blonde's ear. Haruka smiled after that and nodded to the two.

"Okay, you two handle dresses and I'll make travel arrangements."

"Dresses?" Setsuna asked playfully and watched the blonde choke on her water. She glared at Setsuna who just smiled and waved a quick good bye. As soon as the two were gone Haruka paid the bill and started off toward her own car. If those two were going to be distracted all day Haruka might as well put the time to use.

**AN:**

I'm sorry, didn't mean for it to seem like I had just shifted my attention over to "Bottom of the Bottle". Actually that was originally going to be a one shot but it somehow became a chapter story. I think that one is almost done, as what inspired its creation is ebbing a bit. "Truly, Madly, Deeply" is going longer than I thought, as it's taking a bit more to get people where I want them. Bringing Setsuna in opened up a number of things that keep tempting me to stray from the main story, but I am not letting myself do it for now. If I feel up to the challenge I may write another involving Setsuna as she is seen in here but for now I just seem to be mounting things on my plate. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.

**Review responses:**

**Rebekah: **Thank you for the review.

**Animeprincess056: **Well, I am not sure about Hotaru just yet. I love the girl but this story is winding down and if she appears it will probably be for only a scene or two. Ironically I almost brought her in with Setsuna but it didn't work right.

Haven't broken the board yet but I have made a few dumb mistakes. I got a few friends laughing the other night at a gas station when I "Ejected" from the board. I was kicking off and when I brought my lead foot back up it was too far forward, I launched off the board and landed on my feet. The board itself slid back toward a friend who stopped it for me. (Grins happily) Still it has given me reason to get outside and that's good. I haven't and am trying to be careful not to break any bones.

By the way, update both "B.o.t.B." and this one tonight. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Knight of the Wolf: **(Grin) No need to bow your head to me, reviews themselves make me feel really happy. I almost gave Setsuna a different career but this one was so much more fitting. When it came to naming her mansion, will I was trying to give Haruka a reason to think it was just a place of business. For some reason I can never separate Setsuna from that deep connection to history and the past. Thank you again for the review, and for the detailed on to "Bottom of the Bottle".

**Moonjava: **Glad you liked it and I hope you are doing well. Take care.

**Bahamut's King: **Oddly, "Bottom of the Bottle" was supposed to be one chapter. The night I wrote it I wasn't satisfied with the amount of feeling and thought I expressed from Haruka so I added another chapter, which of course left a few more things unresolved. Sorry it sidetracked me so. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the review.

**Moon-Daisuki: **Haruka on a run away horse actually resulted from a conversation with a friend while I was writing the chapter. I have two friends who call me Haruka constantly and they go by Setsuna and Michiru. I called "Michiru" and asked her who out of the three she thought would be best on a horse. She told me Setsuna, than put in that she could see Haruka trying to go too fast and being thrown. I put it in for her benefit and got a laugh from her too. (Shrug) I love to get her to laugh, last time I did it was with my skateboard. She felt bad for tripping over a vacuum in her house so I told her about my first try at "boarding".. I feel backward and barely kept from hitting my butt on the ground in a crowded public park. She said that made her feel better somehow.

Take care; I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**That's all for tonight. Thank you for reading.**


	15. So We Meet Agian

**Dedicated to: My co-workers at the bookstore for the daily laughs and the really odd questions. Oh, and for the respect they show me even though I am "seasonal". (Grins) Good luck on the ASVAB Robert, I know you can do it.**

**Chapter 15: So we meet again.**

"Perfect." Haruka said as she smiled at the salesman over the counter and reached for her wallet. Teal eyes were well hidden behind her reflective gold sunglasses as she pulled out a credit card and handed it to the grinning man. The blonde realized the man would probably receive a rather nice commission for this sale. Her cell phone went off and Haruka answered it as she signed a sales slip.

"Hey, Michi." Haruka greeted her girl friend happily over the phone as she accepted the small bag and left the store. She walked over to her golden yellow painted convertible and dropped the bag on the passenger seat for the time. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I wish I hadn't had a meeting with Kishu-san today." Michiru sighed over her own cellular phone. A few blocks away the violinist waited amid a well-lit lobby inside the tall office building. "What have you been up to all this time?"

"Oh nothing." Haruka hit speaker and set the cell into a sort of cradle device, which held it in place just above the stereo controls. With a cocky look she started her car and pulled smoothly into the flow of traffic. "Just getting Earl washed."

"Earl?" Michiru paused and Haruka could almost see her shaking her head with an amused smile. "Who is Earl?"

"My convertibly." Haruka stated in her best serious voice. She pulled up to a red light and waited with her fingers tapping the steering wheel lightly. "Don't you like that name?"

"You don't actually call your car Earl, do you?"

"Maybe."

"I think you are trying to distract me, Ruka." Michiru's voice sounded almost coy as the light turned green and Haruka let her foot come off the brake. "Are you hiding something?"

"Yes, yes I am." Haruka said, this time her voice took on much the same tone as an actor in a bad 'TV drama'. "And it's a terrible secret."

"Really, and what is this 'terrible secret'?"

"The car's name isn't really Earl." Haruka said in a conspiratorial tone of voice as she pulled up in front of the office building and grabbed the phone from its cradle. She turned off the speaker function and got out. She nodded a greeting to the security guard as she entered the building. After the overly long pause Haruka spoke again, but this time Michiru could hear the blonde behind her as well. "Its name is Sparky."

Michiru laughed even as Haruka hung up her cell and stashed it in a pocket. The tall blonde smiled and offered her arm to Michiru. They walked back out of the building and toward the car arm in arm. As Haruka held the car door open for Michiru the artist caught sight of the small bag. She looked questioningly over to Haruka who only grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Michiru picked the bag up and sat quietly as Haruka closed her door and went around to get in herself.

"Open it." Haruka encouraged as she once again maneuvered 'Sparky' into traffic. Michiru noticed that the blonde was trying to pretend she wasn't watching her. Just to eat at the Haruka a bit she opened the bag as slowly and carefully as possible. Inside she found a square black box that fit in her palm and she examined it with a curious look. Slowly she opened that to find a set of pure silver ear rings which were fashioned to look like tiny music notes and held pale aqua stones at the base of each note.

"What is this for?" Michiru asked Haruka as she turned her attention from the gift and back to the women who had given it to her.

"Just because I felt like it." Haruka said lightly as she glanced back at her. "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful, thank you." Michiru placed the lid back on the box and held it carefully in her hands as they drove off toward her home. Haruka still held a secretive grin but Michiru was uncertain why. When they arrived Setsuna was sitting atop the hood of her sports utility vehicle in the driveway. She waved at them as they pulled up and stood to greet them.

"You're here early." Haruka said as she again opened the door for Michiru. Setsuna shrugged a bit before she stepped over to the back door of her own black vehicle and opened the door. She pulled out a box, which looked like those seamstresses placed expensive dresses in and held it out to Michiru.

"Its ready." Setsuna commented lightly and Haruka became puzzled. At her odd look Setsuna smiled kindly and explained. "I did some adjustments on Michiru's dress for her."

"There was a point in high school when Setsuna considered becoming a fashion designer." Michiru added as she opened the door for the other two women. Haruka nodded as they all entered. Triton and Wind only looked up at the three for a moment before returning to their respective naps.

"My fascination with the past out weighted my talent with material however." Setsuna finished and took a seat on the couch. Michiru excused herself and went upstairs to change. "So, what time do you two leave in the morning?"

"The plane leaves at nine am." Haruka said as she removed her glasses and leaned against the wall. She glanced over toward Triton and Wind. Triton was lying on his side, his breathing deep and steady and back facing the women. Wind was curled into a ball against the dog's back and was purring as she drifted toward another nap. "Are you sure its no trouble watching these two for a few weeks?"

"Oh I'm sure I can handle the two furry menaces." Setsuna said quietly as they heard Michiru reappear at the top of the stairs. When the violin player entered the room in a blue sundress Haruka stood straight and smiled to her. Setsuna herself stood and walked with them to the door. Once they were back outside Setsuna turned back to her SUV and started opening up the back. She smiled at her friends as she turned back toward the house to retrieve the fuzzy duo. "Have a good time tonight."

"Thank you, Suna." Michiru said as she got back in Haruka's car. Haruka was quiet as she backed down the drive way and carefully turned the car to face down the road.

Vegas international was as busy as Haruka remembered when they stepped through the boarding gate the next day. Haruka wasn't hit as hard by the time difference this time, but Michiru looked just a bit sleepy from the plane ride and against the blonde a bit as they walked. Teal eyes scanned over the groups of people inside the airport until they landed on Thomas who was waving a little sign. Haruka rolled her eyes as the sign said only her nickname rather than either's real name.

"Hey Raider!" Thomas called happily as they made their way over to him, Haruka leading the slightly sleepy violin player by the hand. Haruka nodded at him and he turned his attention to the other woman beside her. Thomas smiled happily at the shorter woman. "It's great to see you again Miss Kaioh, especially with how much I hear about you all the time."

"Call me Michiru, Mr. Coffel." Michiru said as Haruka coughed lightly and looked toward some none existent point in the distance of the airport lounge.

"Only if you call me Tom." The grinning man gestured toward the exit and started to lead the way. As they reached baggage claim Haruka spotted a familiar yellow Mustang sitting by one of the large glass windows. A woman with brown hair leaned against the passenger door with her eyes locked on the ground as she waited. Thomas noticed Haruka's gaze and gave a very nervous look. "She had to find out you were coming to the wedding sometime."

"It's fine, Tom." Haruka looked back toward her friend and girl friend when Michiru released her hand. The blonde gave Michiru a confused look but noticed that she too was watching the figure outside. "Michi?"

"Go talk to her, Ruka." Michiru smiled up at the tall piano player and gestured toward Tom. "The luggage hasn't even been unloaded yet and I'm sure Tom-san and I can handle it."

"San?" Tom asked, not objecting to the idea. He smiled in fact and turned to wink at Haruka. "Don't worry, I wont steal your girl here. Go say hi."

Haruka hesitated a moment longer but Michiru smiled gently at her and turned back to watch the luggage claim area. Tom made a shoeing motion with both his hands and turned to start a conversation with the graceful violin player beside him. Having been left almost no option Haruka strode somewhat disconcertedly toward the exit. As the door opened two brown eyes looked up from behind their pale lens to met her own teal orbs, they seemed to widen in reaction to the approaching blonde. Haruka stopped an arm's length from her and both watched the other in silence for a time.

"Hi Jill." Haruka finally broke the silence and Jill stood straight. The brown haired women reached in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys, offering them to Haruka. As the blonde accepted the keys she looked over her ex-wife, surprised by the lack of pain that she thought should be inspired by this meeting. The woman who stood before her now was different than the one she had last seen at that concert. Her bearing wasn't guilty, defensive or accusatory but instead held a quiet sort of respect. Haruka herself just didn't feel the same hurt she had that night.

"Hey Haruka." Jill spoke in a voice which only shook her a moment before it became confident again. She smiled and took her glasses off to the regard the taller woman before her. "You look well, Miss Kaioh seems to be good for you."

"Jill." Haruka started to say something but to her surprise Jill shook her head and smiled a bit wider at the blonde.

"I didn't mean it the way it probably sounded. Tom told me that you to became an item." Jill said as she again leaned against the car and began to play with the glasses in one hand, the other pressed to the yellow hood. Haruka put the keys in her pocket and came to lean next to Jill, leaving enough space for a whole person between them. Jill started again. "Haruka, I want you to know I am glad you two found each other. Maybe this sounds a bit strange from me, but I feel like everything is working out the way it should have."

"Are you serious, what did you do with the real Jill?" Haruka joked to ease the overly heavy feeling in the air. Jill laughed and shook her head, pushing away from the car and facing the blonde again. She held out her hand and Haruka gave her a measuring look.

"How about we start over." Jill suggested. The brown haired young woman held her hand just a bit higher and spoke in a clear voice. "Hi, I'm Jill Tanner. It's nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Haruka, Haruka Ten'ou." Haruka shook her offered hand, playing along with the whole idea. As they shook hands Haruka felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she smiled warmly toward the other woman. "I'm Tom's friend."

"Ready to go you two?" Thomas asked as he emerged, followed by Michiru. Haruka was amused to notice that Michiru was carrying one suitcase while Thomas carried two and Haruka's suit bag. Jill laughed a bit and Thomas shrugged. "Can't have a lady carrying so much stuff."

"You never change." Haruka commented as she walked over and opened the trunk of the yellow Mustang. Thomas lifted one case into the trunk before he grinned at the blonde.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Haruka said as she took the suitcase Michiru held and placed it inside the trunk as well. Thomas looked like he was about to comment but Jill cut him off.

"Hey scout, I'm hungry." Jill poked him in the arm and faked a glare. "Load faster so we can all go eat."

"Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am." Thomas said as he placed the last of his burden in the trunk and closed it. He turned to Haruka and Michiru again and smiled. "Hope you two don't mind joining us for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful." Michiru said politely as Haruka leaned in close to Thomas' ear and whispered one word in a taunting voice.

"Whipped." Haruka grinned as Thomas turned his glare on her. She just looked around as if she hadn't said anything. "What?"

"I am not whipped, Raider." Thomas declared. Jill only grinned and Michiru smiled silently. Thomas gave Haruka a challenging look even as Jill snuck up on him. She waited until he was solely focused on the blonde, and then poked the man again causing him to jump. He tried to glare at his fiancé but had to smile when she laughed. He looked back to Haruka again and shrugged. "Okay, so I'm whipped but I can still beat you on the track."

"Sure you can, Tom. Sure."

It wasn't until they were in the car later that night, driving back to the hotel, that Michiru finally asked the blonde about her meeting with Jill. Haruka smiled, as she was able to honestly say that things were fine. Michiru watched her for a moment, seeming to make sure the blonde was being honest, then smiled and settled back into her seat.

"I'm glad." Michiru said as she shut her eyes with a content smile on her lips. As they came to a red light Haruka leaned over and lightly kissed Michiru's cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Thank you love." Haruka smiled again as Michiru sighed happily and seemed to start dozing off. As the blonde righted herself in her seat the light turned green and the car started off again.

**Author's Note:**

Don't kill me for the earring thing; I just put it in on a spur. My friend laughed and called this chapter "cute" so I kept it. I probably wont get into much detail about Thomas and Jill's wedding; sorry about that but the story is about Haruka and Michiru. Oh, and not to mention I have only been to two weddings and was forced to go to both. Matter of fact, they were both at the same church. With any luck I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week, it only needs to be edited really.

**Review Reponses:**

**Riva van Dyk: **Don't worry about missing out on so many chapters; it made me grin to see your review tonight though. If it helps any I have been practically living at work myself, this was "Rush" and god there were a lot of lost college students with questions.

As for the "Oh Shit" bar, you should meet my friends. (Grins) Jeremy drives so fast that most of the time you have to hold that bar to stay in your seat (except for me, got to love the after effects of Army driving). My friend called Suna actually holds the thing until her knuckles go white and does mutter "Oh shit" while he drives. In her car we call it that because she tends to take turns too fast. If I am driving (only by force due to no license) they all cling to that bar because they think I am going to mess up. Somehow they think having a permit would make a difference in skill level, makes no sense. I think I must know about six people who call it the "Oh Shit" bar. (Grin)

Take care until next time.

**Kuro no Kaze: **I am glad you liked it. B-) Here is the next chapter for you. Thank you for the review.

**Hagancameron: **Thank you, I feel honored.

**Moonjava: **Thank you for the review, it was actually pretty fun to write as well.

**ShadowCub: **I'm glad you like it, thank you for the review.

**Bahamut's King: **I was lucky to get ideas for both stories at the same time. As for my skateboard, I'll be careful but you always take a fall or two learning. This week I haven't had the time or energy to practice though, been sleeping about an hour a night. Thank god it's the weekend, time to recharge. B-)


	16. The Fountain

**Dedicated to all Haruka and Michiru fans.**

**Chapter 16: The Fountain**

The week passed far more quickly then Haruka ever thought it could. The day of the wedding came and Haruka and Michiru sat quietly among the quests as Thomas and Jill exchanged their vows. White flowers sat at the ends of each isle and a blue carpet led toward the alter. Jill wore a dress that was an off white color and carried a dozen red roses as she walked up the isle. Thomas looked up and his breath seemed to catch. The man himself wore a traditional black tux. As the vows were recited Haruka held Michiru's hand and felt the artist leaning against her.

The wedding reception took place at a large casino; the happy couple had rented a sort of ballroom and a DJ played slow songs over the speakers. The floor appeared to be made of highly polished obsidian, the pillars supporting the ceiling looked to be a dark gray form of marble. The doors leading into the room were large and made of heavy oak; they were spaced all across one long wall. Opposite of those door were a number of glass balcony doors leading into a peaceful seeming garden area under the nighttime sky. Many guests took quietly to the floor with their dates as the evening passed. Haruka smiled as she danced with Michiru.

The two had drawn a fair amount of attention at the reception, and not because of Haruka being "the ex". Instead people commented on how beautiful of a couple they made. Michiru wore a long black dress with spaghetti straps, black heels adorned her feet, her hair was pulled up into a bun and in her ears were the music note earrings Haruka had given her. Her blue eyes sparkled happily at the blonde as they swayed across the floor.

For her part, Haruka garnered just as much attention. Her blonde hair, tamed that morning, was again wind blown and giving her a somewhat rakish air. Haruka wore an expensive black Italian suit, highly shined black dress shoes, a royal blue collared shirt and a black tie. Golden cuff links adorned the cuffs of her suit as one small golden hoop earring hung from her left ear and sparkled even in the dim lighting. The two found they were a focus of attention after the newly-weds made their exit.

Haruka ignored those watching, teal eyes boring into Michiru's deep blue as they danced. Michiru's arms were draped lightly over Haruka's shoulders and the blonde's hands were resting on the small of her back. The way the two fit perfectly together seemed so natural that they hardly even thought about their actions. Haruka leaned her head down until her lips hovered near Michiru's neck and felt as the shorter woman's arms tightened just a bit.

"Why don't we get some air?" Haruka purred lightly into Michiru's ear when the dance floor became a bit crowded. Michiru nodded up at the blonde and Haruka led the way. As they walked one of Haruka's hands rested lightly on Michiru's back still. They came to the outside patio of the casino and Michiru's breath caught. Before the two stood a large and beautifully lit marble fountain, it's water seeming to glow a soft aqua color from the lighting embedded into it. "This place always had a great view. Tom said that was why he wanted the reception to be here."

"Its incredible." Michiru commented as she gazed up at the statue of Poseidon that rested in the center of the fountain. She turned to look at Haruka and the blonde was grinning at her in a mysterious way. Michiru shook her head and smiled back. "Did you think of another name for your car?"

"No, I like Sparky." Haruka stepped forward and took Michiru's left hand in her right, raising it slowly to her lips, as her eyes remained locked on Michiru's. She lightly kissed the artist's hand and spoke again in that husky voice. "Right now all that is on my mind is the incredible woman before me."

Michiru's heart nearly stopped just at the look in Haruka's teal eyes. If the racer had been romantic before, this was a whole new level she decided. Haruka grinned a bit and twirled Michiru around just as one would during a dance, stopping with Michiru again facing the fountain and wrapping both arms tightly around the shorter woman. The artist leaned into the strong embrace as she pondered how her heart, previously at a near halt, was now beating as fast as a humming bird's wings. She closed her eyes for a moment as soft lips lightly kissed her neck just below her ear.

"What would I do with out you, Michi?" Haruka purred softly into her ear, the blonde's breath tickled her and Michiru shivered. She felt a chuckle run through the blonde and those arms squeezed her just a bit more. "Before I met you I cold never quite figure out what was missing in my life. I had the things most people thought make you happy: money, a few cars, a house, and Wind-Chaser and Jill. But I wasn't really happy, I wanted to be, and sometimes I enjoyed it, but I was just existing."

"What do you mean, Haruka?" Michiru asked as the blonde then pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. The artist felt almost like she could melt into clay at that moment.

"Nothing ever made me feel quite alive, I wasn't unhappy but I wasn't content. Something was missing Michiru." Haruka rested her chin on the artist's shoulder and watched the water as it spouted and fell into the fountain steadily. "I was blind to what was going on in front of me and it took a lot for me to see it. I can't say that I loved you the minute I saw you, but I can say I trusted you from that first moment. That when I finally saw what was going on I didn't think once of where or who I was going to, but I found myself seeking you. No matter how many nights I felt regret over what had taken place, over how blind I'd been, I never felt sad about it while you were with me."

"Michiru, I started to live again when I met you." Haruka said as she pulled back and Michiru turned to look up at her. The shorter woman searched Haruka's face with questioning eyes for long moments before she spoke.

"Haruka, what is this all about?" Michiru asked. Again the blonde took her left hand and kissed as she dropped to one knee and pulled out a beautifully crafted sliver ring. Two dolphins made of sliver wrapped around a sapphire to hold it in place. Haruka held Michiru's hand with her right, the ring with her left, and looked up into wide blue eyes.

"Michiru Kaioh." Haruka started in a nervous voice. "Over the past year you have been the center of my world. You give me a reason to wake up in the morning, a reason to keep going no matter what. When I needed a friend you were there, when I needed a place to go you gave me one, when I could love again you accepted me with out question. I can't imagine a day with out you anymore. I can't imagine not hearing your voice, seeing your beautiful smile or watching you play with Triton and Wind."

"Will you marry me?" Haruka asked after taking a deep breath. A number of people near the doors to the balcony had stopped to watch but neither woman noticed. Michiru's heart stopped, her mind went blank and all she could feel was an incredible sense of disbelief and happiness. Haruka waited nervously, and though no one in the crowd could see that uncertain look Michiru could.

"How could I say no, I loved you from the first moment I saw you." Michiru replied in barely a whisper. Haruka seemed to let out a relieved breath as Michiru nodded and let her slide the ring onto her finger. Cheers came from those who'd stopped to watch, as Haruka stood and swept Michiru into a deep kiss that lasted so long that both were gasping for air as they pulled back a fraction. Teal and blue locked and Michiru whispered so that only Haruka would hear. "You had this planned out for a while didn't you?"

"It took me since almost the day I met Setsuna to find a ring that looked right." Haruka grinned giddily as she hugged Michiru bit closer and started to dance again to the music floating out the door. Michiru fell into step with her easily and the two swayed closely together. "When I asked Tom where the reception was I couldn't help it."

"I love you." Michiru whispered as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Those who had been watching the couple began to wander off in order to leave them to their privacy. Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru's temple as those blue eyes slide shut. They danced silently on the balcony as the night breeze blew lightly around them and moonlight sparkled off the ring Michiru now wore.

**No author's note this chapter.**

**Review responses:**

**Animeprincess056: **The chapter 14 dress conversation was a sort of a play on every conversation about dresses that takes place around me. Recently a friend was going to get married and wanted to make me wear a dress to the wedding that was the present she asked for.

Sorry, the ring had to come sometime. Don't worry; we aren't quite to the end yet.

**Moonjava: **Glad you liked it. Thank you for the review.

**Kuro no kaze: **Thanks for the review; you know I almost took the earring part out of chapter 15 before I posted it.

**Moon-Daisuki: **Thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked that last chapter. I would have posted this days ago, but I felt a pause was needed and I was hoping for the feedback all of you gave me.

**Take care until next chapter.**

**Haruka's Knight**


	17. Interlude

**Dedicated to: An unnamed pin pal. You probably wont read this or know I dedicated any chapter to you, but all the same thank you for the advice you have given me.**

**Chapter 17: Interlude**

"I had no idea she was going to do that, Suna." Michiru said as she fell happily onto her bed in the hotel that night. Michiru smiled lightly and shut her eyes even as Setsuna's calm voice asked a few questions over the phone. "The wedding was wonderful, but yes I think I'll remember the reception for much longer. Hold on, someone is at the door."

Michiru set the phone down lightly and walked over to the door. She glanced through the little peephole and smiled again as she spotted Haruka. Michiru opened the door a fraction and looked around it at the tall blonde. Haruka just grinned cockily and kept something hidden behind her back. Finally Michiru's curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door completely.

"Just wanted to say good night, love." Haruka purred as she leaned close to Michiru's ear again. The tall blonde gave her a quick kiss before turning and walking happily back down the hall. Michiru gently shut the door and leaned against it for a moment. She glanced at her bed and spotted the phone.

"Gomen, I almost forgot you were there." Michiru said as she walked over and sat softly on her bed. She giggled and shook her head as she heard Setsuna's response. "Actually, yes Haruka did distract me. Okay, but when I get back to Tokyo we are spending a whole day catching up. Good night, Suna."

Michiru hung up the hotel room phone and lay back on her bed. She felt something in her hair and reached up to take it out. Bringing the object before her eyes she found a white rose and smiled again. She couldn't remember it being placed there but knew Haruka had done it somehow.

Haruka whistled as she walked back down the hall to her own room. The blonde walked back in the still open door, kicking it shut behind her, and fell heavily backward onto the bed. Haruka placed her hands behind her head and smiled contentedly toward the ceiling. Tonight life seemed pretty good.

The next morning, and first day of a two-week stay in the US, the yellow Ford Mustang drove smoothly onto the large and empty track. Michiru stood beside an older mechanic as the lights began to change. The track was empty at this hour only Haruka's car zoomed around as the two spectators watched.

"She hasn't lost any skill." The man commented as the Mustang entered its third lap.

"I have never actually seen her race." Michiru said as deep blue eyes followed the blur of the golden car as it zoomed past again. "I thought I'd seen her drive fast, but I've never seen her do this."

"Oh? Well then you've missed out young lady." The mechanic grinned and winked at the young woman beside him. With what seemed an odd pride he waved a hand at the track as he spoke. "I've no doubt she could have out done any driver NASCAR could find."

"You sound like that's all in the past." Michiru commented quietly.

"I think maybe it is." His eyes focused again on the golden yellow car as it began to slow down. It pulled to a smooth stop and Haruka hopped out of the driver's seat; she pulled off the black helmet she wore as a precaution. "According to Thomas, a team in Japan offered her a spot on their team and she declined. He said that it was the second team she declined in a year."

Michiru thought over this quietly as the blonde rejoined the two near the old garage. Haruka grinned from ear to ear as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the violin player, whispering something about a nearby pool. Michiru looked up into two teal eyes and smiled back. She could ask later, it wasn't anything that strange.

Hours later Michiru lazily floated on her back in the hotel pool. Other guests swam about here and there, but Michiru still remained in her calm corner. Haruka shook her head, watching and wondering as it almost looked as if the water kept all others at bay. Haruka herself sat at the pool's edge, her feet dangled in the water as she watched the seemingly asleep artist. Haruka's black tank top, under a black t-shirt, and her dark navy board shorts still seemed to fool the eye. She also wore reflective glasses to protect her from the glare of the pool water.

"Haruka?" Michiru spoke up. Haruka glanced over and noticed her fiancé's eyes were still closed and she still drifted lazily atop the water.

"Yes, Michi?" Haruka asked as she kicked her own feet a few times. Though she didn't feel like swimming herself, sitting with her feet in the water was fairly relaxing.

"I didn't know a team had offered you a spot." Michiru opened her eyes and watched Haruka from her peripheral vision. The tall blonde just shrugged and lay back on the concrete poolside. "Why did you turn them down?"

"I didn't want to leave." Haruka said simply. She closed her own eyes and placed her hands behind her head. For a moment she didn't her anything but then she felt two hands on her knees. She opened her eyes and spotted Michiru using her as a sort of poolside anchor.

"Why would you have to leave?"

"You don't know a lot about professional racing, do you Michiru?" Haruka received a very innocent looking shake of the head in return. The blonde sighed a bit as she sat up and regarded the head now half resting in her lap. With a mischievous look the blonde tugged lightly on one of Michiru's hands. As the shorter was climbing out of the pool Haruka again tugged that hand, causing Michiru to fall into her lap. She kissed the artist's forehead and chuckled a bit at the wide-eyed look. "Michiru, professional teams race all over the world. France, Italy, German and America just to name a few. If I took them up on the offer I could be gone for months at a time, actually I would be gone for months at a time."

"I wouldn't stop you." Michiru whispered as she settled comfortably in the taller woman's arms. Haruka grinned down at the cute image the violin player made. "If it's your dream you should go for it."

"Michi." Haruka used one hand to gently tilt the woman's chin up so that their eyes would meet. Teal eyes looked very seriously into deep blue orbs as she spoke. "I never thought you would stop me, I made the decision myself. I didn't want to leave you behind for months at a time. Besides, I have a very good dream right in my grasp."

"What's this new dream?" Michiru asked quietly.

"You." Haruka said with a sly smile as she leaned down a bit and kissed Michiru lightly.

"That was a corny line, Haruka." Michiru whispered as the blonde pulled back.

"Did it work?" Haruka said in a teasing tone. Michiru didn't answer but instead pulled the blonde into a deeper kiss. Haruka held back a laugh at the obvious answer to her question.

In Japan at the "Gates of Time" Setsuna calmly read over a number of documents, which sat on her desk. Near her feet Triton was dozing lightly, his nose twitched every few minutes as he breathed deeply. On top of the desk Wind-Chaser sat on a stack of currently unimportant papers, looking just like a paperweight. Little green eyes watched the woman's red eyes skim the documents with ease.

"Meiou-sama." Called a young man's voice as the door creaked quietly open. Wind's attention went to the new comer as soon as he poked his head inside. Setsuna merely kept reading. "The staff is leaving for the night."

"Thank you, Taka-san." She responded with out a glance. The young man nodded and left again. Setsuna heard a sigh as the door shut behind him. This time she glanced up and caught Wind's own look of pity.

"I am rather busy." She tried to rationalize to the cat. Two green eyes just seemed to hold a skeptical air to them. After what seemed to be a staring contest Setsuna shook her head and stood up. "Fine, you win Wind-chan."

Setsuna could hear the small animal purring even as she left the office. At a quick but dignified pace she walked down the halls and quickly reached the entryway where Taka stood retrieving his coat from a nearby closet. Setsuna stopped as her feet caused a board to creak and Taka jumped. The man spun to face her and his blue eyes went even wider.

"Meiou-sama!" He bowed just a bit at the waist and looked back toward the woman before him. As he was one of the tallest staff members he was actually equal in height to Setsuna. A dark brown, nearly black ponytail fell over his shoulder as he straightened. "Is there something you wanted?"

'Here goes.' Setsuna thought to herself as she looked into the man's eyes. She spoke in a confident voice as she addressed him. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow, Taka-san."

"Really?" Taka seemed to be so surprised that he lost any calm image he once held. Quickly the man pulled himself back together and bowed again. "I mean, I'd love to Meiou-sama."

"Why don't you call me Setsuna." Setsuna said as a statement rather than a question. She smiled just before turning back down the hall. "Good night, Taka-san."

Taka restrained himself until he was outside and the door was safely shut behind him. Once on the lawn the young man jumped up and let out a happy cry as he walked off toward his car. Two red eyes watched for a window, an amused smile playing across Setsuna's face.

**Author's note:**

I feel like this one is a bit short too. I will try to get another chapter out before Wednesday (today is Saturday). I'm sorry I've just been a bit busy and caught up in work and to top that I caught a cold. (Shakes head) Wish me luck though, I am being considered for a job that would pay enough for me to probably get my own place, a new computer and a faster Internet connection. If I get this job it means less time for my personal life, but hey I am already a bit of a workaholic.

Oh, and I just kind of threw the thing about "Taka" in. He isn't based off any characters and really came from an idea about a connected story centered on Setsuna.

**Review responses:**

**d3V4n63L: **Glad you liked chapter 16. I rewrote it a few times trying to get it right; I was trying to make it romantic for the fact of the proposal. Thank you for your review.

**Papapapuffy: **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked the update.

**Bahamut's king: **I had a similar thing happen with the review box once or twice.

Okay, as for the wedding everyone will have to wait and see. Right now I have no clue what I will do for the two and two of my friends are laughing. I am not exactly the one they all think of when wedding planning comes into play. Still, I'll do my best. Take care until next time.

**Animeprincess056: **As I just typed to Bahamut's king, I am not sure how I am going to describe their wedding just yet. Wish me luck, as this really isn't my department. My other stories, "A World Apart" is on hold until I finish this most likely. "Coward's Way Out" is complete. "Bottom of the Bottle" is complete. "A Night at the Club" is just a one shot for fun. And finally, "Beyond the Grave" will be updated when I complete "Truly Madly Deeply". Wow that was a bit of a list there. (Smiles) I will update as soon as I can though. "A World Apart" will most likely get an update before "BtG". Okay, enough of my rambling. Thank you for your continued support and reviews. (Bows)

**Kuro no Kaze: **I did feel like the proposal chapter was short, but when I looked at it I also felt adding too much would ruin it. I'm glad you liked it and hope you'll like this chapter as well. Thank you for the review.

**Moon-Daisuki: **Thank you for the correct spelling of heels. Honestly I wasn't sure how to spell it at the time so I went with what the spell check accepted. I am glad you pointed it out. Thank you again, and also thank you for the continued reviews. Take care until next time.

**That's it folks. Take care everyone.**


	18. Japan

**Chapter 18: Japan**

Their time in the US flew by and Haruka found herself back in her apartment before she knew it. Thinking over things one night the blonde pondered again the ceilings. Most people wouldn't think about a ceiling much but Haruka found herself thinking of how she would miss staring up at the works of art which now graced her apartment, she truly hoped they wouldn't be painted over when she did move out. The phone rang and the blonde grabbed blindly for the cordless from where she lay on the living room floor.

"Hello?" Haruka said distractedly into the receiver.

"What are you thinking about, Ruka?" Michiru's voice came from the phone pressed to her ear. "You sound like you're in deep thought."

"Ceilings." Was the somewhat vague response as the blonde shook off her thoughts. She was met by a light giggle and decided to elaborate. "Or to be more exact the ones you painted. I think I'll miss doing this."

"And what does this constitute?"

"I'm lying on living room floor watching the clouds go by."

"Haruka, they don't really move dear."

"That's what you think." Haruka smiled at the laugh and decided to change the subject. "So, what did you call about angel?"

"Just to see if you're free tomorrow." Michiru's voice was warm in the blonde's ear as she spoke. "I wanted to get together with Setsuna."

"Sounds like fun, I'll drive." This was met with another warm laugh. "What time, love?"

"Eleven." Michiru responded and Haruka swore she could hear the smile. "Good night Ruka."

"Sweet dreams Michiru." Once the call ended Haruka happily went back to her indoor cloud watching. Things were definitely looking good the blonde decided.

The next day they met with Setsuna at her family estate again and the other woman bombarded the two with questions. Haruka winced when the topic fell onto wedding attire, due to the fact that Setsuna seemed to think they should both wear dresses. Michiru came to her rescue by commenting on how good Haruka looked in a tux.

"So what was this about some guy named Taka?" Haruka asked with a devious look toward their friend. Setsuna looked toward Michiru and received only an apologetic look and a knowing smile.

"It was just dinner, that's nothing important." Setsuna said in her best nonchalant tone. "It isn't like anything else happened."

"I seem to remember going to dinner with Michiru a number of times." Haruka grinned as Michiru swatted her arm lightly and Setsuna sighed in defeat. The blonde let her teal eyes slide about the house and finally raised the question she'd been wondering about. "So where is your staff?"

"I gave them the Day off today, just for you two." Setsuna mock glared at the tall blonde. "I knew somehow that you would mention it."

"Now why would that matter unless.." Haruka grinned as she remembered something. "Taka is one of your employees isn't he?"

"Let her be, Ruka." Michiru scolded the blonde light heartedly as Setsuna fidgeted.

"Yes love." Haruka threw Setsuna a grin that clearly said the teasing would continue at a later time. Setsuna merely raised an eye brow at her friend in a challenging way. Before the staring contest could end Haruka's cell rang and she excused herself from the room.

"So, speaking seriously have you two spoken about the actual wedding?" Setsuna asked once Haruka was out of ear shot.

"No, actually I think the planning may be a bit complicated." Michiru sighed just a bit but smiled none-the-less. "I mean if we go for finding a place where it's legal that narrows down the locations quite a bit."

"And rules out Japan." Setsuna added lightly. Michiru nodded to the comment. "Maybe it shouldn't matter about the legality; this is after all a vow between yourself and the blonde speed demon. What does anyone else's opinion matter?"

"You could be right, but I don't know." Michiru looked toward the door as Haruka re-entered the room. "Its something to discuss later I think."

"What did I miss?" Haruka looked between the two and received nearly identical smiles.

"I have been telling Michiru that perhaps you would look better in a suit jacket after all." Setsuna said in a voice which seemed to be conceding a point.

"Thank you." Haruka seemed relieved until the other woman spoke again.

"Oh, and I know so many that would look good with a long skirt." Setsuna grinned and Michiru laughed as the blonde slummed back into her chair with a deep sigh.

"I should have seen that coming."

Hours later Haruka escorted Michiru up to the door of her home and smiled as her fiancé turned to face her. They both grinned as Michiru opened the door and tugged the blonde inside. Haruka laughed a bit as Michiru pulled her through the fading light inside the house and into another seemingly unused room. She picked up a remote and pushed a button filling the air with music and the blonde obliged by holding out a hand to the artist. The two swept into a waltz as if it were second nature and the music seemed to beat in time with their movements, rather than them moving to the music.

"Haruka." Michiru waited for those teal eyes to lock again on her own before she asked what she'd been wanting to since their return to Japan. "What would you think of coming to live with me here?"

"Are you sure?"

"It would strange if we got married but I didn't want to be around you." Michiru joked as Haruka swept her into the tempo of a new song. This one was closer to a Latin beat as it pulsed from the speakers. Haruka smiled slyly as she dipped her shorter partner easily and brought them back so slowly.

"I meant are you sure you want to do this now?" Haruka asked in a somewhat husky whisper.

"Beyond a doubt." Michiru whispered back as the two came slowly to a stop and Haruka stepped back with a bow, bringing Michiru's hand to her lips at the same time.

"Then it would be my honor, dear sea angel." The blonde straightened and winked at Michiru before pulling her forward into a kiss.

**Author's note:**

**I know this is short and I am extremely sorry for that fact. Hopefully I haven't left all of you hanging for too horribly long. I don't have a lot of time, since the computer I am on is at my college and I am trying to keep up with my courses. Believe it or not I feel like I live in this lab now.**

**Review responses:**

**Yo: **Sorry if I tend to leave out some of the more active details. Guess you could say I write everything in a very censored manner these days.

**Amy-McClair: **Thank you for the review, I was glad to hear people were still reading. Any ideas about H and M's wedding are more than welcome because right now I am having a block on where to even place it.

**Kuro no Kaze: **Burning the midnight oil there. B-) I tend to do that a lot myself. Glad you liked the corny line. Thank you again for the review.

**Animeprincess056: **Hey, now I am a late updater. I hope all of you out there can forgive me for that fact. Your idea for their wedding sounds great, by the way. If it is okay I may you an aspect or two of it, please leave me another review to let me know.

**Tonker: **Hey, thank you for reviewing. I am really glad you liked both stories so far. I have to admit I haven't seen too many of the episodes with Michiru and Haruka in them though I sorely want to. They seem to be a bit hard to get a hold of here.

I am still trying to think out how to do the wedding chapter; maybe that planner thing isn't a bad idea. I wish I knew how to contact my friend who plans them professionally.

Your English was fine. My first langue is English but I have met plenty of people who can't write very well in it. Errors in reviews don't bug me so long as I can understand what it is that you're saying.

**YuLinG: **Glad you liked them; I hoped I can keep it up even after the long pause.

**Papapapuffy: **Thanks for the review.

**Bahamut's king: **Thank you. I hope this chapter was enough to tide anyone waiting over for a little longer. I will do my best to get another up next week.

**King of warlords: **Thank you.


	19. Moving Day

**Chapter 19: Moving Day**

"So this is the place?" Reed's brown eyes glance around Haruka's apartment a month later and she adjusted her silver glasses again. She raised one brown eyebrow at the tall pianist and waved a hand toward the interior. "I hope this isn't rude to ask, but why are you having trouble finding someone to rent this place?"

"Take a look up." Haruka waited as Reed craned her neck back at what seemed to be an unnatural angle. After a moment she looked back at the blonde and grinned. "I keep insisting those not be painted over."

"There are more of them?" Reed's braid swung around as she looked from where they stood in the hall toward the living room. A look of awe passed over the other woman's face. "Wow. Where did you find an artist to do this?"

"Kaioh-san painted the ceiling in every room of the apartment." Haruka supplied and felt amused when Reed looked even more impressed by who did this work. Teal eyes gazed up at the ceiling as well and silence fell as the two just took it in.

"I'll rent the place, Ten'ou-san." Haruka glanced over and found that Reed was still looking up at the painted clouds. Brown eyes had that same cloud gazing look that Haruka was sure she tended to get as well. "And I won't paint over anything; it'd be a shame if someone did."

"You never seemed like the art type, if you can forgive that remark."

"It's okay. I deal more with electronics than anything else but I did play an instrument once." Reed finally broke her gaze from the ceiling and grinned widely. "But my talent just seems to lie more in preserving others' work in recordings. I guess I have too much fun with all those neat toys that go with the job."

Haruka pulled her yellow convertible up in front of Michiru's house, careful not to park too close to Setsuna's SUV, and hopped out. She all but ran to the front door and opened it, quickly taking off her shoes and bounding into the living room. Setsuna and Michiru both looked up at the blonde's entrance and the way she was more or less sliding on the wooden floor.

"I think something good happened." Setsuna commented and got a mock irritated look from Haruka. Setsuna smiled and spoke again. "Okay, so what did you do?"

"I found someone to rent my apartment! And they aren't going to paint over the ceilings." Setsuna held a puzzled look as Michiru giggled and shook her head.

"Haruka, I can just as easily paint the ceiling here." Michiru spoke in a warm voice.

"I know, but I really like those ones." The blonde smiled slyly as she sat down next to Michiru and put and arm around her shoulders. "Besides it was a gift from a very special person."

"Oh, is that so?" Michiru asked, playing along with Haruka. The tall blonde just nodded.

"That's enough flirting for the moment, you two." They turned a bit red as they'd almost started to forget Setsuna was present.

"Are we making you miss Taka?" Haruka asked and laughed when Michiru poked her for it. Setsuna rolled her eyes and took to petting Triton who's head was resting in her lap.

"So, who is renting your place?" Setsuna hoped she'd just go along with the change of subject.

"Reed-san." At the somewhat curious looks she received Haruka grinned again. "She said they've had her staying in a hotel this whole time. She was trying to look around for a place but I guess her Japanese is still bad enough that she can't communicate with a lot of people on the street."

"Well, at least you know the apartment is in good hands." Haruka nodded and glanced at the table and the magazines spread across it as well as a few computer print outs.

"What's all this?"

"Dress catalogs." Setsuna grinned evilly and Haruka took her turn rolling her eyes. "And a number of print outs about places you two could use for the ceremony. You do realize that I don't think there is a place where it will be legally recognized in Japan?"

"That wasn't much different in the United States." Haruka glanced at one print out which showed what appeared to be a shrine. "You'd be surprised by the amount of laws in the 'Land of the Free'."

"Most of the world seems to face that problem." Michiru put in as she leaned against the blonde and allowed her eyes to float shut.

"Truly, I don't care who does or doesn't recognize it legally so long as Michiru and I recognize it." Haruka stated with a determined tone in her voice. A smile played across her fiancé's lips and Setsuna nodded in agreement with the two.

"In that case, then I want to make a suggestion." Setsuna leaned over the table and pulled out one particular print out. She handed it to the blonde whose eyes seemed to light up when she saw it. "Call me cheesy."

"I like it, what do you think Michi?" Haruka held the paper for her fiancé to view as blue eyes opened again. Judging by the smile Haruka would wager they'd found a place.

Later that night Haruka walked about her apartment. She was putting things carefully into boxes as she balanced a cordless phone on her right shoulder. She nodded occasionally, with out really caring that her friend couldn't see her.

"That sounds great Tom." Haruka grinned at the next comment. "Well since you mention it, I hope you kept your tux. Yeah, actually I asked after your wedding."

"Hey, you knew I was looking at that fountain funny." The blonde defended with amusement. She came to the table and placed a now full box on it next to a roll of packing tape. "Yeah, I guess I could have told you that part before I told you I was moving in with Michiru. Hey what scares me is what you're describing; Jill was never exactly a house wife type."

"Already!" Teal eyes went wide and Haruka nearly dropped the phone. "Congratulations, but wow you work fast. Hey, I did take sex education I don't need an explanation. Okay, I better let you go back to your wife so I can finish packing here. Take care Tom, and tell Jill hi."

After Haruka turned off the phone she grinned. Thomas as a dad was a very amusing picture to the blonde. It wasn't that she didn't think he'd be good at it, just that the first thing it brought to mind was the man giving a little boy a piggy back ride while Jill tried to be sure he didn't drop the kid. With a chuckle at the mental picture the blonde continued her packing.

A knock sounded at the door the next morning and Haruka peaked through the peephole to find Setsuna, Michiru and Reed standing on her door step. She opened the door in her sweats and accepted the tall cup of warm tea Michiru held, the take out cup was warm in her hand. The three entered and Reed leaned against the now shut door, her glasses today had transition lens and it seemed she was still waiting for them to clear up.

"We recruited another mover." Setsuna supplied to the still a little sleepy blonde. Reed refused to comment, seeming also not to be a morning person, and instead nodded as she sipped at what smelled to be coffee.

"Actually, Setsuna recruited her somehow." Michiru eyed the red-eyed woman with amusement. "I have no idea how she even knew where Reed-san was staying."

"Cute women are kryptonite." Reed muttered then paused as if she'd said something wrong. All three looked at the woman who finally shrugged and went back to her coffee. Setsuna looked up toward the ceiling until Haruka broke in.

"I never pictured you being such a player, Meiou-san." Haruka teased and Setsuna fought off the red rising as she glared at Haruka. Reed laughed and Haruka stuck her tongue out at the red-eyed historian. She turned toward the living room and led them to the boxes she'd already packed. "Okay, why don't Reed-san and Sets take these ones to the car while Michiru and I finish up packing what's left."

The sunlight was fading when they finally moved the last box. Haruka and Reed were eyeing the Piano which had been brought over by professionals days ago. Michiru glanced at them as Haruka tilted her head to the side. She became curious and entered as well to see what the two found so interesting. It didn't take long before Setsuna joined the three.

"What are we all looking at?" Setsuna finally asked.

"If you look at just the right angle, the piano reflects the sky coming through the window." Reed explained before shaking her head and walking off out of the room.

"That's what you two were looking at?" Setsuna said as she eyed the piano as well. "Shiny objects?"

"Actually it started off as trying to figure out if the piano was in a good place, I thought the sunlight might blind me." Haruka shrugged as she turned toward the door as well. "Then we noticed it was shiny."

"Who needs men around today?" Setsuna said once the two left the room. Michiru smiled and looked toward the surface of the piano as they heard the other two again moving boxes. "Maybe we should go make sure they don't brake anything."

"Or feed them." Michiru suggested mildly as they started out again. "They have been moving most of the heavier boxes."

**Author's Note:**

Okay, that was a bit of an odd chapter. I guess I just felt like writing something more amusing. For any who have an interest the link at the bottom is information about gay marriage laws in the US, I had a bit of a hard time finding anything about Japan. I was once told it is illegal in Japan but I can't guarantee that is true. Sorry again for the short chapters I have going at the moment.

**Review responses:**

**Tonkers: **Thank you for pointing out that mistake, I changed it as soon as I read your review. I like to have Haruka and Setsuna show a bit of playfulness around each other because I have so much fun around my friend called "Suna". I'm really glad those scenes seem to be fitting in so well.

(Laughing) Yup, I am guilty of being American. I love my home country though. As for Sailor Moon here, they showed all the seasons except the Sailor Stars one. There is a lot of political correctness involved in things here though, at least on TV. Haruka and Michiru (Amara and Michelle) were played off as cousins due to the controversial nature of homosexuality on TV. Since it's a cartoon in the eyes of most adults here it was considered a big thing. Cartoon Network did the actually broadcasts and I don't think they wanted to risk it. From what I know though, no they aren't cousins. Like I said, US way of playing off their attachment to each other.

Don't worry about making sense, it did to me. I love long reviews actually. The legality of the marriages has been a topic floating around my home state for at least three years. We must have had a few different bills on the ballot regarding it too. Plus I am studying Criminal Justice for the moment so all laws are starting to intrigue me.

**Riva van Dyk: **Long time no see, figuratively. I'm glad you got a chance to check out the story again, hope you weren't too late to class.

**Papapapuffy: **Thank you for the encouragement.

**Knight of the Wolf: **Thank you. Yeah, it's kind of weird being back in school. The last time I took any sort of class was 2003. I kind of find it amusing that I am taking classes in one city but I work for a college book store some four cities over. Right now the book store is all but dead due to most people already having their books, but you should have seen the first three weeks of school.

**Kuro-no-kaze: **Thank you again for the encouragement.

**Okay, here is that link I mentioned in the Author's Note.**

**http/ rainbowlaw. com/html/overview. htm**


	20. Preperations

**Special thanks to Amy-McClair for all her advice on this chapter, and to Jay-man**

**for generiously lending me his laptop computer.**

**Chapter 20: Preperations**

Haruka stood still as Reed tried to tie the white bow tie and failed yet again. The tall

blonde was too focused on her inner thoughts to notice how her co-worker growled at the cloth and

gave in. Reed glanced up and noticed how Haruka's teal eyes seemed to be dazed and shook her

head. She walked to the door, braide swinging lightly about the black back of her own tux, and

opened the door. Glancing left and right she found the browned haired man she was looking for.

"Hey there Tom." Reed waved over the man she met a week before. "I think she could

use her best man right now, and I can't get the tie."

"Damn I should have placed a bet when you two disappeared in there." Tom smiled at her

and pointed to the next door. "The other ushers are desent so I think you can go in now Anna."

"Thanks, good luck." With that Anna stepped out and watched as Tom shut the door

behind himself. She grinned and turned to the next door only to find two red eyes looking sternly

into her own brown ones. "Hello Setsuna-san."

"Reed-san." Setsuna looked over the woman before her, her own pale purple dress

constrating with the black suit the other woman wore. "You weren't about to cause problems

for a certain usher were you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Reed said as she hid her crossed fingers behind her back.

"Well, in that case we needed some one to run to pick up the bride." Setsuna smiled as

Reed looked completely confused. Reed eyed the maid of honor for long moments in silence

before speaking.

"How exactly did you get here, Setsuna-san?"

"I had to come early to take care of something, Michiru wouldn't trust anyone else."

"Ah." Reed nodded and cocked a grin at the woman before her. She pulled a set of keys

from her pocket, spinning the keyring around one finger before bowing deeply. "In that case, I'd be

honored to play taxi."

Inside the groom's dressing room Thomas patted a dazed Haruka on the shoulder. He

grinned as she turned and teal eyes watched distractedly as he started to fix her tie.

"Hey there Raider, how are you holding up?"

"Thomas." Haruka waited until their eyes met again before speaking. "This is real right?"

"Yeah, its real." Thomas laughed as Haruka got a sort of half grin and nodded herself.

"You nervous?"

"I'd be lieing if I said no." Teal eyes looked toward the ceiling and Haruka sighed a bit. "But

I'd also be lieing if I didn't say I was excited."

A knock on the door interupted the two and Taka poked his head inside. He smiled at them

with the expression of a kid caught in school play.

"I thought you should know that they just sent Reed-san to pick up the bride and her

bride's maids."

"Thank you, Taka-san." Haruka watched as the man nodded and left, then turned back

to Thomas who had a confused look. It took a moment for her to realize that they'd spoken

Japanese and her friend had no clue what was said. "They sent Anna to get Michiru."

"Oh, guess it's almost time then." Thomas finished up with her tie and stepped back to look

her over one last time. After a pause the man nodded and went to open the door. "I think you're as

ready as we can make you."

"Yeah, let's go." Haruka said as they walked out and were greeted by two of the three

ushers. The four tux clad figures walked off toward the door leading outside.

A short distance away a knock sounded lightly on a hotel room door. Inside Michiru glanced

up at her reflection while her cousin's friend Makoto and Jill were carefully arranging her hair.

Makoto's forest green eyes looked up from her work for a moment to met those of a shorter girl

across the room. The gentle figure in a pale purpule dress lowered a book and looked through her

glasses back at her taller friend. She gently set the book down upon a near by table and smiled at

Makoto as she stood.

"I'll see who it is." She spoke lightly.

"Thanks Ames." Makoto said in english with her somewhat New York accent. Michiru

smiled as she watched the two through the mirror. She'd called her younger cousin when she'd

found out the girl was going to school in the US and was releived when she'd said she had a friend

who could fill in the last bride's maid spot. The two seemed very oppisite at first glance but she

noticed that the cooking major was very protective of the future doctor. Michiru would have shook

her head but she didn't want to interupt the work Jill and Makoto were doing.

"Yes?" Ami asked kindly as she opened the door and found a woman in a black tux. A pair

of clear glasses were pushed up toward brown eyes and a brown braid was slong over one shoulder

as the figure smiled.

"Reed's taxi at your service, miss." Reed bowed toward the other bespecticled figure and

smiled at the slightly shy look the girl gave her. "Setsuna-san sent me to be your transportation

when you're all ready to go."

"We're nearly done, Miss Reed." Jill said and laughed as she glance up to catch the

annoyed look of the other woman. "Sorry, Reed."

"Okay, will I can wait in the car if you four still have any make up to do or something."

Reed said and Jill shot her a dangerous look. The pregnant woman glared playfully at her and

Reed just grinned back. "What, did I say something?"

"Sit, be quiet and maybe we wont put make-up on you." Jill growled in a voice which made

Reed jump and the others laugh.

"Yes ma'am!" Reed exclaimed and did a horrible salute with the wrong hand, this only

served to cause a bit more laughter.

"They had to send the comidian." Makoto joked and Jill raised a brow at her.

"Oh no, we'd be far wrose if they sent my husband." This was said with a grin.

Haruka stood next to the alter and Thomas stood grinning to one side. Next to him were

the two ushers not off on important missions. Haruka took the quiet time to apprecireat her

surroundings. They'd decided on an open air wedding of sorts. Setsuna had found a beautiful lake

in California, Lake Tahoe, and the two had picked a place where they could over look the lake and

the brezze seemed to always whisper through the grass. The sky was clear blue and Haruka was

again reminded of the ceiling Michiru had painted for her, teal eyes now watching real clouds

gently float across the blue back drop.

The alter itself had been set up with the lake behind it, four poles stood about it and

supported a light white cloth which filtered the sun from it. White chairs were arrayed in neat lines

and the few close were already milling about or sitting quietly. Haruka's consisted primarily of her

former mechanics, a few old friends from the track and old Howard. The man had laughed a bit

when the blonde called to invite him, saying he'd thought something would happen eventually.

On Michiru's side was her aunt, a doctor it seemed, who'd flown out from Tokyo. There were also

a few people they worked with for concerts and a few friends of her younger cousin. Haruka took

a deep breath as she watched the guests talking quietly among themselves.

Just when the blonde felt an eternity had passed a figure in a tux appeared from around a

temporary barrier meant to keep anyone from spotting the bride's arrival. Reed waved shortly and the

other ushers helped her to show the guests still standing to their seats. It took only a few moments,

Haruka's heart seeming to speed up with each forced calm breath, before the ushers were again

arranged in a line beside her. Thomas patted her shoulder and shot her a reassuring smile as music

struck up from a keyboard which sat just off to the side. The man presiding over the cerimony stood

straight but still held a sort of kind authority to him.

"There she is, Raider." Thomas whispered and Haruka's teal eyes swept down the isle and

past the guests. First of course she spotted Setsuna followed by the three bride's maids, but finally

came Michiru herself. Haruka's heart stopped as she laid eyes on the vision wrapped in a white gown

and the blue eyes which gazed from behind a white vail. Everyone else faded into the background as

Michiru reached her side and the two smiled at each other. They turned to the man behind the alter

as the cerimony began.

**Author's note:**

I am sorry for three things in this order: First, I broke my promise about the posting date of

this chapter. In that respect though I must thank my friend Jay-man for allowing me to burrow his

laptop to type and post this. Second, please let me know about spelling errors.. This computer only

has wordpad which does not have spell check (unless I missed it). And finally, I'm sorry to leave it

where it is. There is one last chapter I want to put up, but I'd like to think it out a bit more carefully first.

**Review responces:**

**Jem: **Thank you for your encouraging review.

**Moonjava: **Thanks for the continued support. Hope things are okay.

**YuLinG: **Moving has always had an odd effect on me.. As for Anna Reed's coment on "Cute women"

it was just a reference to a recent joke. Anna, though I wont get into her character, is a bi. Honestly

I have an interesting amount of detail on some of the side characters. Needless to say, Reed is a

push over for certain women and Setsuna's on the list. B-)

**Rachel: **Thank you, I try to get some stuff in here that's real. My high school was interesting, for

some random reason about half the student body was homosexual or bi. The upside of this is I

heard both the posistive reactions and the negative. Of course the only flaw with my stories is

that so far I haven't had a really bad homosexual chacter... What I mean is I had Ryu for an

example of poor behavior by a straight man, Jill got into a little bit of poor choices... But I want

to sometime get a story with an example of all the types of personalities I've seen. That

proably made no sense, sorry.

**Tonker: **Sad to say that this is pretty much the end. I am writing one last chapter but I don't

want to follow them through out their whole lives, it would be over kill... Though I've enjoyed

working on this more than I ever thought I would.

I doubt Cartoon Network will ever show season five, though I wish they would. I do know

a fair amount about it and I think the Three Lights/Sailor Stars are the whole reason it wont

make US TV. But than I am not to fond of how we over edit everything here...

We sound a like in respect to talkativeness. My friends have commented on the fact that

when I first meet them I seem to never speak, and I lose contact very easily due to not

picking up a phone. On the other hand I write like crazy on these responces and in

email... Odd. Oh, and my college is moving... Now I am going to try to transfer to the

one I work at. On the upside I'd get a discount on books and such.

**Riva van Dyk: **At least the couch thing sounds better than my old roommates floor cleaning

logic. Try to picture an army barracks room, roughly the size of a small bedroom with three

bunks. Two bunks are on top of each other and one is on the obisite wall. Under our bunks

we have to line up our footware (Run shoes, combat boots than dress shoes). Now we spend

countless hours cleaning dress shoes and polishing combat boots, in fact my friends here

at home think it's obsessive. My roommate takes a squirt bottle of floor wax, doesn't move any

of the shoes, than takes an electric buffer to the floor. Liquid floor wax all over three pairs of

dress shoes, three pairs of combat boots and my jungle boots... Don't give mechanics cleaning

duties, we do weird things... or maybe just weird in my mind.

**Amy McClair: **Thanks for pointing out the error, I'll change it as soon as I get a chance. Also

thank you for all the advice about the wedding... I feel like I skipped over a lot saddly.

**jubilee77: **Thanks for the review. I guess I just worry a bit about length, feeling like I am not

being detailed enough.

**Kuro no Kaze:** Thank you for the review, and for not minding the chapter length. I promise

the last chapter will have a bit more interaction between the two... Part of that was that I

wanted to show parts of things going on that I felt worked better with them in different

places... And also I wanted to use a few of those nice little suporting characters that

often get lost after one chapter.

**Thats tonight's update. **


	21. Epilouge

**Dedication: This is dedicated to all those who reveiwed or read "Can't Leave You Alone"**

**and "Truly Madly Deeply". I hope I have done a good job here, but if I have it was**

**only because of the encouragment I received from all of you.**

**Chapter 21: Epilouge**

"The couple has chosen to write thier own vows." The justice said before he nodded toward

Haruka to go first. Though they had gone through rehersals the two had not spoken thier self writen

vows until today.

"I, Ten'ou Haruka, promise to love and cherish you, Kaioh Michiru, for all the rest of

my days. I promise to show you how much I love and trust you, even when I can't bring

myself to say the words at times." Haruka said and Michiru smiled just a bit, it felt like the

remark was an inside joke between the two. "Almost two years ago we met. Hardly knowing

me you still leant me your ear, doing your best to help me through a rough time. You gave me

your friendship, never asking anything in return. When I left the US you helped me return home

to Tokyo, helped me find a place of my own. You made me your partner and helped me mend

my heart."

"Now, standing here today, all I can think of is how greatful I am that we met. I love you

and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, the good parts and the bad. You have

my heart and soul." Haruka finished, not even noticing that a few people in the audiance were

extremly touched. To the tall blonde no one exsisted besides Michiru and herself standing before

the justice.

"When we met I knew there was something special about you, Ruka." Michiru

started with a happy shine to her deep blue eyes. "I remember thinking how lucky your wife

was and how alive you seemed. When you were blaming yourself I wanted to help you mend

your heart, wanted in some small part to erase those things which had hurt you so."

"As we got to know each other, while we travled together and after we returned to

Japan, I started to truly see how fun and caring you could be. I valued you as a partner,

cherished you as a friend, and treasure every moment we are together."

"I vow not to hurt you, never to brake the trust which you have put in me. I love you,

every car racing, piano playing or just ceiling watching aspect of you." Here both smiled and

someone hid a laugh behind a cough. "You can trust me with your heart because you already

have mine."

Later that night a reception was held for the couple in a sort of meeting hall. The large

room had mirror on every wall and a third of the floor was covered with long tables set with

food, drink, and one smaller one covered with gifts. Slow music played lightly from speakers

hidden under some tables and the open part of the floor became a dance floor. Haruka and

Michiru danced together with happy smiles on their faces as Setsuna watched them.

"So, how long do you think it will be before they sneak off to head for the honeymoon?"

Reed asked as she walked up beside Setsuna. The red eyed woman smiled at her, noticing

that Reed's tie was already undone.

"I'm not sure Reed-san, but I am happy for them."

"True, if two people ever deserved to have a happy ending they seem to be it." Reed

pushed her clear lensed glasses up and smiled wickedly at Setsuna. "May I have this dance?"

"If it keeps you from torturing the bride and groom's manager." Setsuna joked as she

was led out to the floor.

"Now, now. I have plenty of time to torture that usher, the night is still young after all."

Half way through the reception Haruka and Michiru quietly left. Haruka smiled as they

finally were seated on a plane and waited for take off. Michiru rested her head on the blonde's

shoulder and closed her eyes with a content smile.

"So, Love." Haruka whispered, one arm wrapped around Michiru's shoulders. "What

do you want to do first when we get there?"

"Anything, as long as we get to do it together Ruka." Michiru replied in a playful voice.

Before either could continue a flight attendant caught their attention. Before the woman stood

a little girl with dark hair and deep violet eyes, her skin pale and her appearance shy.

"She's an unmonitered minor and her seat is slotted next to you." The attendant said

with a hopeful smile. "Hope you two wont mind sharing a row with a quiet little girl."

"Hey there Hime, what's your name?" Haruka asked, noticing a few things about this

girl that looked decidely Japanesse. Michiru gazed at the girl with a welcoming smile as well.

"Tomoe Hotaru." She supplied shyly as she tried to climb into the isle seat next to

Haruka. The blonde grinned and helpped her into her seat before buckling Hotaru's belt for

her. She gently tweaked the little girl's notice and received a giggle and a small smile for it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ten'ou Haruka and this beautiful woman is Kaioh Michiru."

Haruka said as Michiru leaned forward a bit to smile at the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru tried to hide her smile but couldn't and Michiru poked Haruka with a raised

brow. The look she gave the blonde said "Too cute for her own good" and Haruka nodded.

"So we'll be travling buddies then." Haruka said, holding out her hand with a very

serious look which Hotaru tried to mirror. Hotaru took the offered hand and shook it happily.

"Where are you going on your trip Hotaru-chan?"

"I live in a building with a lot of other kids." Hotaru said as she looked down, seeming

to lose her smile completely as she looked at her little black shoes. "I had to come here for

an operation and they let me stay until I recovered all the way."

"What about your parents?" Michiru asked in a quiet voice.

"They went to heaven when I was really small. The lady that takes care of the kids

where I live said they had a car accident."

"Hold on, Hime-chan." Haruka smiled as she turned so she could whisper to Michiru

with out Hotaru hearing them. "Seems sad to leave such a cute little girl in an orphanage."

"And we do have quite a bit of extra room." Michiru whispered back and was happy to

see the blonde's smiled. Michiru leaned forward again and looked at the little girl. "Hotaru-chan,

if your caretaker is okay with it how would you like to come live with Haruka and I?"

"We have pets." Haruka threw in as a seeming bribe and Michiru poked her again. Hotaru

looked up at them with wide violet eyes.

"Nobody ever wants to take me home." She said as she showed them the little hospital

barcelet she held. "I always need too many doctor's visits."

"Well, that's okay." Haruka said and ruffled the girl's hair. "We happen to know a very

good doctor."

"So, what do you say Hotaru-chan?" Michiru watched as the girl smiled and hugged Haruka's

arm. Theu both grinned, figuring that was a good enough anwser.

**AN.**

I couldn't resist putting Hotaru in. Much as it makes me sad to anouce this, this is the

final chapter. I'd love to continue, but every good story has to leave a point for the characters to

go live their lives, right? B-) Thank you for all the support and advice, it's you folkes that kept

me writing.

**Review responces:**

**Wicked Desire: **Well, there it is... Let me know what you think.

**AmyMcClair: **I think I am really bad at writing weddign chapters... But I hope this was

at least passable. Thank you again for your advice, it helped a lot. I had writer's block about

these last two chapters for way too long.

**lilazndevangel: **I hope you liked this one as well. Weddings are special, I just have weird

luck whenever I go to one...

**bahamut's king: **Don't worry about not reviewing a few chapters, you suport still helped

keep me writing. I hope you liked the ending... And I think I may work on "A World Apart"

next... Though after I wrap that one and "Beyond the Grave" up I might step away from

Haruka and Michiru stroies for a while. I don't want to write so many that it's all the same.

**Kuro no Kaze: **Thank you for the encouragement, I hope you liked the ending. Also I hope

you'll get a chance to review my next story.

**And that wraps up "Truly Madly Deeply"... I feel like a senior on the last day of school, that**

**time where all your old friends are heading off to different things and life just seems to**

**change... (Shakes head) I hope you've enjoyed this story, thank you for all the reviews.**

**Take care,**

**Haruka's Knight**


End file.
